Silver and Gold
by dc-4me
Summary: Princess Emma grew up knowing she can marry for true love and everything seemed to go her way when she fell in love with a beautiful stranger. However her parents' new formed alliance will threaten that and Emma finds herself in an arranged marriage solely created for political reasons. This is an arranged marriage AU with a twist. Based on a twitter fic of mine.
1. Sneaking out

Princess Emma of the White Kingdom considers herself a lover of beautiful things, which is why she is absolutely in awe of what she sees in this ordinary market. She grew up in a palace and she has always had the finest things and finest foods, yet here in this simple market she is just so overwhelmed by everything. Everything is so vibrant and colorful and she doesn't know where to look. And the smells, oh the smells are wonderful. She's trying really, really hard to hide her excitement. After all no one seems over the moon with excitement, even if all people look happy and what have you. Oh, but this is pure torture. She would love nothing more than to let loose and try this and that, and definitely that thing over there looks amazing and smells even better and she can't really do much if she's honest. She can see now that she didn't really think her plan through when she snuck out. The plan was brilliant and she snuck out undetected. The only trouble with that plan was that she forgot to grab any money at all, and she's surrounded by all these beautiful things, and she can't get anything.

It's not like she can just use her title to get the stuff she wants. First of all, she's sneaking out and second of all, she's in the neighboring kingdom. But it's not her fault she had to sneak out, because really her parents knew she was always enamored with the tales she heard about the Golden Kingdom, so how dare they leave her at home when they start the negotiations. They're finally trying to reach a place of understanding after much animosity and they couldn't take her? She decided then and there that life was somewhat unfair.

Oh, but it wasn't as if she could let loose too much. She knew that. She was trying to not attract too much attention to herself. She was unsure how fast the news traveled about the new negotiations and seeing someone from the White Kingdom could raise suspicion. It wouldn't be hard to spot her, fair skin, blonde hair, green eyes, they'd instantly know she was not from around. The people of the Golden Kingdom had a darker complexion, usually dark hair and dark eyes. No, its best if she keeps low and stays hidden, and she really doesn't need some dirty looking stranger to smack into her and knock her down, because come on what is this?

"Hey, watch where you're going!" and, really, Emma shouldn't yell that because it attracts more attention and this is bad, so bad. The stranger just looks at her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..." and that's all Emma hears because she's so lost in those beautiful brown eyes looking down at her, and this stranger extends a hand and, oh, wait what? The stranger just looks at her, a look of concern on her face, and the world comes back into focus, and she hears

"Hey are you ok? Do you need help getting up? Are you hurt?"

All Emma can do is just nod and grab the hand of the stranger and be lifted up, and that hand is so soft Emma starts to lose her focus again, and her hand is tingling, and what's going on? At least people lost interest in the scene, which is good, and Emma just needs to go because what the heck just happened? She's so confused. She just turns around muttering a hasty "sorry I have to go" and walks away while the stranger looks after her, a look of confusion on her face.

Emma keeps moving through the fair, but it looks like it's lost its shine somewhat, because she keeps thinking about this stranger. But what could be so special about this person? Looking around there are many beautiful people in here, and the Golden Kingdom is renowned for the beauty of its people. She's just being silly. It was a full on day, it's hot, she hasn't eaten, so yeah, it's just that, or so she hopes. She really does hope because if not then she might be in a bit of trouble. She can't tell much about the person beyond their eyes, and those hands, so soft, firm, but so soft and that touch was just so different than anything she's felt before. She tells herself that maybe it's her magic just reacting to this strange environment filled with a different type of magic.

So, she keeps walking, and there is a commotion not that far from her and a crowd gathering. She wants to know so she waves her way through people, and gets to see what this is about. Turns out its a couple's competition so she stops and looks at some of the tasks the contestants have to go through. Turns out its quite fun, but she's starting to get hungrier by the minute and she needs to find a way to get some food. For free, if possible, she's not keen on selling whatever she has and she's not sure she'd be able to do that.

Emma slowly backs out of the crowd, her thoughts going a mile a minute about everything, and she doesn't look where she's going until she literally walks into someone. She's about to fall, but at the last minute someone catches her and relief floods through her because at least she's not on the ground again.

And then there's this amazing laugh, more beautiful than Emma has ever heard, and it's that voice again. The stranger's saying,

"Seems that we keep meeting like this. Should I start yelling 'hey watch where you're going?'" and then there's a smirk. Oh, the nerve of this person. Emma's pretty sure she's blushing quite badly. Why is she so frazzled by this beautiful stranger?  
Now that she can finally get out of her initial stupor she can see the stranger is a woman with beautiful brown eyes and very kissable lips, and that sexy voice that always enthralls her and those soft hands and...  
What is wrong with her daydreaming like this? She needs a smart comeback. No way is she going to be bested by this commoner. She's a princess and she has composure and grace and "ugh stop thinking and make the comeback."

"You could yell that, but you would just cause a scene now and it would look rather idiotic on your part, but be my guest and start yelling minutes after I ran into you."

The stranger just lifts an eyebrow and looks at her with amusement. Her grin spreads even further when Emma's stomach makes its presence known. Of all the times her stomach decides that it must be fed, and why, oh why, did this happen? Emma is so embarrassed, she's pretty sure her face is the same shade as a tomato. But suddenly they're both at a loss for words as they stare at one another, and Emma just looks down and mutters another hasty and quiet "I must go now" and she makes a run past the brown-eyed woman hoping she'll get lost in the crowd.  
For a second, she turns back and looks at the woman she left behind and the woman is looking at her, and their eyes meet, and Emma's heart just skips a beat, then a second and a third beat and, oh no, what's going on? She must leave otherwise she's just going to stand there and stare like a fool.

So she runs. She's been going and going for the past five minutes and she has no idea where she's going. She's getting tired and her stomach starts to make noises again. So she sits on the bench and just enjoys the sun and thinks how this was definitely not one of her brightest ideas. Sneaking out like that, without a proper plan, to a place she's never been before, to a place where until recently she wasn't welcome, she's not sure that she's welcome now.

So what if the Golden Kingdom has so many things to offer, and so many beautiful things to see? So what if the Golden Kingdom is not this grey area of just rocks with the occasional oasis? It was stupid of her to come here. Who knows how the negotiations are going? She hopes they're going well. Her parents talked about trade and establishing a long lasting relationship between the two kingdoms looking for a mutual ground. She hopes they find it.

She loves this place and wishes she could come here again, on a better day, not like now. There is so much more to see. The green hills, the ocean everyone tells her about. She must go see it one day. She wants to come here quite often. Maybe she'll run into her again, and maybe they can explore this together and see it all together. Her thoughts are suddenly invaded by images of the woman she bumped into - the soft hands, the beautiful eyes. Emma's mind conjured up the image again and Emma is finally able to think. No one made Emma lose focus before like this woman did. No one made her get lost in brown eyes, or be so affected by a mere voice. And that touch, it made Emma's hand tingle and feel warm at the same time. Was it Emma's magic reacting? It couldn't be. Could it be that this person had magic? But then again she's touched other magic users and none got such a reaction out of her, so it can't be that either.

Suddenly, the sun is blocked. Might as well, she thinks, it matches her mood. Except that now she's also being offered food. Someone is offering her food, but who and why? She looks up and it's her and at first she's so happy, but then dread overcomes her because how come this person found her?

"Are you stalking me?"


	2. Stalker

A/N: Sorry this one got delayed as well. More chapters will follow. I know where it's going since it's finished on twitter, I'm just writing it in a better story format here. Let me know what you guys think. Many thanks to my beta eSQuses for all the help she gives me.

* * *

 _Suddenly, the sun is blocked. Might as well, she thinks, it matches her mood. Except that now she's also being offered food. Someone is offering her food, but who and why? She looks up and it's her, and at first she's so happy, but then dread overcomes her because how come this person found her?_

 _"Are you stalking me?"_

"No, I am not. It just happened I was in the area. Plus, the market is not that big."

"Then what's with the food?"

"Well, you did sound hungry, and I wouldn't want you to starve to death here. The scandal it would create to find someone from the White Kingdom dead within our borders, at a time like this, would not be pretty."

At that Emma throws the glare of all glares, but grabs the food nonetheless and starts eating. The food is so good she involuntarily moans. The woman next to her starts to laugh again.

"Do they not feed you in the White Kingdom?"

Oh, that does it for Emma. Who does this woman think she is?

"Har har, so funny. Should I laugh at this as well?"

"Sorry, it's just you don't usually hear people moan when they eat. You must have been really hungry though, because this is just street food."

"Well,it's just really, really good and, as you noticed, I was hungry."

Emma feels the need to slap herself because, wow, what an intelligent comeback that was - really creative of her.

"So, not my stalker, do you have a name?" Emma asks between mouthfuls.

"I do."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what's your name?"

"Regina. My name is Regina."

Emma thinks it's the most fitting name someone can have.

"What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Well, Emma, it's nice to meet you."

In that moment Emma is gone. The way Regina just said her name sent shivers through her spine and, oh wow, no one ever said her name like that. It was just so out of this world, and how could someone have such an effect on her when all they did was to say her name?

They continue to talk for a while, just random banter and shy pauses where one or both blush, and it's quite refreshing for Emma. So different from how people usually talk to her. Regina is not afraid of her or intimidated, and it's ok. Emma is just a stranger from the neighboring kingdom, not a princess. They are both so at ease with one another, and Emma wishes that this moment would never end. But it does she has to go home before anyone notices and Emma is suddenly sad. She is not even gone yet she feels as if there is an emptiness inside her.

Regina notices Emma's mood shift right away.

"What's wrong?"

No one has ever been so in sync with Emma so fast. Emma is really good at masking her emotions, she's had years of practice, but for some reason Regina was able to notice the subtle change in Emma.

"I have to go. They'll notice I'm missing any time now, and I don't want to get in more trouble than I'm already in, probably."

And suddenly the expression on the Regina's face sours, and there's so much emotion going on in those brown eyes, but Emma can't stay around to analyze it and pick it apart. She needs to go.

"Wait, please. Will I get to see you again?"

Emma turns around and looks at the woman. She doesn't have an answer to the question, she doesn't know. Emma wants to see her again too, but what does she know about the other woman other than the name? Not much, except that she is just a random person who she bumped into twice by accident. A random person whose company Emma enjoyed so much. A random person who does things to Emma's heart like no one else has ever done before. One thing is for certain and that is that Emma wants to see her again, and so with this thought in mind, she says,

"I would love to."

Emma starts to think when will be the best time for them to meet.

"Meet me here in two days' time after sunset."

It's a bit late but she can no longer sneak like this in the middle of the day.

"Alright." Regina looks almost relieved, as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Did she dread the separation just as much as Emma did? "I will see you in two days' time. Farewell, Emma."

"Farewell, Regina," and Emma sprints into a run towards the direction of the border.

* * *

Emma manages to get safely home and in time. In the safety of her room, she finally has time to think about today's events and the choices she's made. What was she thinking setting up a meeting with a complete stranger at sunset? Was she crazy? She should know better than to do such a thing. Problem is, Emma is a person of her word, so she knows she'll go to meet Regina, but should she take a guard with her? Should she tell someone? Who can she tell?

Then she wonders what about Regina made her make such hasty, unreasonable decisions? It is so unlike her usual self to lose focus like that. She's never had that. The moment her eyes connected with Regina's the whole world around her faded, and all she could see was Regina's eyes. And their touch, oh that touch, was just so different. It was warm and soft, but at the same time it gave Emma such a sense of security, and made her feel like she could take on the whole world and win. She's never felt that before with anyone.

One thing was clear however: Regina was a magic user and this raised a new set of problems for Emma. Outside royal families magic users were generally not well regarded as most had their powers from the dark arts or other questionable sources, which more often than not corrupted the magic user. Royal families were the exception: their magic was tied closely to their respective Kingdom's magic and the magic itself came usually from a neutral source: fire, water, air.

The White Kingdom's magic was an exception to the rule, as the magic was mostly dependent in the user's willpower and good intentions, the stronger their will the more powerful they were, so long as their intentions remained good and looked after the good of the kingdom. All other kingdoms knew they should not mess with the White Kingdom, and although many have tried, they all have failed. They were respected among all kingdoms and had good trade relationships with all with one exception: the Golden Kingdom.

No one knew what the source of power was in the Golden Kingdom, and that made them a formidable enemy on the battle field. The bad blood between the two kingdoms went back hundreds of years, and despite being neighbours, the borders were always shut with magic. Until now. It seems that the two kingdoms were finally ready to let go of old grudges and try to move forward. Emma hoped that everything will go all right, and that the borders will stay open, after all she has a date in two days' time.

Thoughts of Regina invade Emma's mind again, and she realises she is in so much trouble. First she can't stop thinking about Regina and secondly she still didn't know what to do about the knowledge that Regina is a magic user. Surely if she's sensed Regina's magic, Regina must have sensed hers. Is that why she kept meeting Regina? Did Regina follow her around on purpose? Has she lied about not following Emma around? But Emma's lie detector didn't go off and that particular skill of hers is really accurate. Should she be worried? And, more importantly, does Regina know who she is?

So many questions, and she has no answers to any of them. Should she be upfront with Regina? Should she pretend she knows nothing of this? She wishes she could trust someone with this, but sadly she has no one. She'll just have to see how the date with Regina goes. Was it a date? What should she wear? Oh, but it's too early to plan, the date is two days away. She lets her mind drift away to thoughts of Regina and she can't help but imagine how their meeting will go. She'll probably buy some food, and maybe she'll convince Regina to go in that giant spinning wheel with her. She imagines holding Regina's hand, feeling that warmth and sense of security again. She craves the warmth. She misses Regina. Does Regina miss her as well? She falls asleep, and she continues to dream about holding Regina's hand while staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

Her parents returned from the Golden Kingdom, and it seemed at first glance that everything went all right. Except that her parents were looking with a mixture of sorrow and guilt at Emma, which confused her to no end. She asked them how it went and if everything is ok, and they waved it off with a " _It went better than expected, but we will need to discuss certain matters with the Council. We have agreed to let the borders open while negotiations are under way."_

Emma was just ecstatic the borders were open, and she could just cross over to meet Regina. But she still felt unsettled by her parents. Something happened. Did they know she crossed over? She had to find more details, she needed to know more. She entered her parent's side of the castle and as she approached their room, she could hear them talking heatedly, not really fighting but it almost looked like it.

Her parents were almost always in agreement. It was something she's always seen as part of the territory of them being True Loves. True Love was rare. In fact she didn't know anyone else who shared that bond except her parents. They were truly unique, but it also made it a lot more weird. For one they could never be apart from one another for too long, they almost always agreed on everything, and after 20 years of marriage they still acted like teenagers that found love for the first time. When Emma was younger she used to always roll her eyes at their mushiness, as she called it. Now she has a new found respect for them. What they have is rare, and if she's honest with herself she often finds herself jealous of what they have. To know you can trust someone with everything that you have, and know that they would never ever try to cause you any harm, or betray you in any shape or form. That was so rare. She often dreamed of finding someone like that.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her parents' discussion becoming more heated.

 _"Snow, we can't do this. I won't compromise on that."_

 _"We have no choice, David."_

 _"Why should we even trust them? Just because they want to partner with us doesn't mean they'll have good intentions."_

 _"No, it doesn't"_

 _"See? Glad you see it my way."_

 _"I do, David, I do see it your way, but at the same time we need them. Alliances are being formed all over the place, and many things are changing in the political landscape. Sure no one will dare come against us, but if two or more kingdoms decide to do it we will be in trouble. We are strong, but they are right we would be stronger together. No one will dare threaten us while the Golden Kingdom backs us up."_

 _"What if it's a set up?"_

 _"What if it's not? You know we depend on our people's happiness. We need to maintain that, David. There is unrest all over the kingdom and people are scared by all that's going on."_

 _"I agree, but we need to find another way to solidify the relationship between the kingdoms. I won't bulge on the issue. You know very well our magic is strongest if we have the will power to fight for what we love and for that we need hope. Hope for the future, hope that things will be better and the people we love are safe. Hope that we have a family to fight for. If we do what they suggest there will be no hope left. What will she fight for?"_

 _"They seemed quite sure that the plan will work."_

 _"For them, maybe, but for us? We don't know the source of their power. What if they do this to not only make themselves more powerful, but also weaken us? If they take us out, they will be the uncontested power in this realm."_

 _"You think I didn't think of this? I did. I still do. It's also my fear, but rejecting their offer also seems ill advised. We will meet with the Council tomorrow and put all these issues on the table. Then we will decide what the best course of action is."_

 _"Just so you know I'm against this plan. I refuse to go ahead with it."_

 _"It's not really our decision David. We can have our say, but I don't think we can go against the Council. Not on this, and not now. This is the worst timing ever."_

 _"I know."_

The room fell silent. Emma was pondering whether she should go in or still stay out. She decided to go, she didn't want to alert them to the fact that she heard their discussion. She had to think about what she heard. Her parents for whatever reason were against this alliance, or at least to one of the terms imposed by the Golden Kingdom. It's clear that if it were up to her parents they would not go ahead with it. It means her kingdom must make a big compromise.

* * *

As Emma was waiting for Regina she couldn't help but be extremely grateful that the Council was due to meet and discuss this new alliance on the evening of Emma's date. This was the most perfect timing ever, since they didn't want her present at the meeting and the meeting will take hours. She'll have plenty of time to sneak to see Regina and make it back home.

Speaking of Regina she was late. Almost 10 minutes late. What gives? Was she stood up? Does this mean Regina did not miss Emma like Emma missed her? Does this mean Regina didn't care so much for her? Did she even care for Emma? Emma's eyes suddenly started to water thinking that she must not matter to Regina, if Regina's not coming. Damn she was so stupid to believe a stranger. Her thoughts and dreams were plagued by Regina ever since they met. How could she be so stupid to let herself be so consumed by thoughts about a stranger? What is wrong with her? Her parents didn't raise her to be this stupid and gullible? She's such an idiot, exposing herself to danger like that, let her herself be consumed by thoughts of a stranger she met 1 afternoon. A stranger that doesn't even seem to care for her.

Emma decides she's wallowed in self-pity for long enough, it's time to go. She turns and heads towards the exit of the market. As she approaches the exit she hears her voice call out to her. She's here. Regina's here. Emma turns around a furious look on her face, until she sees Regina run towards her.

"Sorry I'm late" Regina says, stopping in front of Emma and trying to catch her breath. "I tried to get away sooner, but I just couldn't. I made a run for it as soon as I was free. I'm sorry you had to wait"

Emma just looks at her and she's not sure what she feels because she fells so many things at once she's not even sure how she should react. She feels the anger seep away and be replaced by relief and happiness and hope. But she doesn't have time to dwell on any of these feelings and find out the cause. Regina's waiting for her to say something.

"Glad you could make it. You made me wait for quite a bit"

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you"

"Umm. Ok. You can buy me dinner. I'll think of something more later"

Regina just smiles at her happiness evident in her eyes. She didn't mess up.


	3. Date

_"Glad you could make it. You made me wait for quite a bit."_

 _"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."_

 _"Umm. Ok. You can buy me dinner. I'll think of something more later."_

 _Regina just smiles at her, happiness evident in her eyes. She didn't mess up._

* * *

"Are you hungry now? Would you like something to eat?"

"No, not really. Maybe later, although…"

"Although what?" Regina asks curiously.

"Well, the other day when I visited the market I saw this fluffy thing on a stick that looked like cotton balls, and it came in various colours. I saw some people eat it, and I wondered what it was. Can't be cotton so…" Emma drifts off embarrassed.

Being raised in the palace meant that she had high quality meals, but she lacked knowledge when it came to street food, or just general food ordinary people would eat.

Regina just looked puzzled for a few seconds, but she started smiling once she realised what Emma was referring to.

"Ah, cotton candy."

"Cotton candy? So, I was right. It is made out of cotton. No offense, but eating cotton is weird."

Regina started to laugh. Emma just looked at her with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. Noticing Emma's expression, Regina tried to school her features into a more serious expression.

"Actually, Emma, cotton candy is made out of sugar. It's just called that because of the look. Would you like to taste some? It's not bad. That is, if you like sugar."

"Yes, sure."

Emma is never one to turn down sugary treats. The more, the better.

She follows Regina to the booth, and they wait in line to grab the sugary treat. They're surrounded by families with kids and couples. While she stands in line, she starts to look around. The market is quite busy, and there are a lot of people going to and fro. Lots of couples holding hands, while they stroll down the street, kids holding on to their parents.

It's a happy atmosphere, and with various lanterns strewn cross the booths in the market, it looks really romantic…explains all the couples. She then looks at Regina, and she has a few moments to really observe her. Regina is dressed in a long red dress, adorned with a golden pattern around the sleeves and the neckline. The dress, while tight, is not too revealing, and Emma thinks that the colours compliment Regina quite nicely.

She then looks at Regina's face. Her make-up is just right, not too heavy handed, not too light, and it highlights both Regina's eyes and Regina's lips, making them stand out. Emma has seen royalty with less impressive make-up than Regina's.

Regina must sense that Emma is staring at her though, so she looks at Emma, and smiles. Emma smiles back, unsure of what to say to start a conversation.

"I'm glad the weather is nice."

"Same. It's supposed to be nice for another week. If the weather holds up I might even go for a ride this week."

"You ride?"

"Yes, of course I can ride. Can't you?"

"What, ride? No, I can't."

"It's an amazing feeling. I would gladly take you for a ride," but then Regina stops herself and says with a bit of a shaky voice, unsure if she overstepped, "that is if you want."

"Thank you for the offer," but Emma doesn't say more. She's afraid to make assumptions. What if Regina doesn't want to see her again? And what about Regina being a magic user? But she pushes that last thought to the back of her mind. She won't think of that right now, she plan to enjoy this date. Is it a date? She doesn't know.

"What would you like?" the vendor asks, interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Two cotton candy, please," Regina says, as she hands the money to the man. He then gets to work, and Emma can't help but feel fascinated how he makes cotton candy. Holding the wooden stick and twisting it around, ensuring he makes a perfect ball of sugar fluff. The smell of burnt sugar combined with the visual experience makes Emma's mouth water.

Once it is done, he hands the fluff of sugar called cotton candy to Emma. She just wants to dig in as soon as possible. Her manners, however, demand that she waits until Regina has hers. Emma looks around to see how other people eat it. Some just bite into it, others broke off small pieces and ate it like that. Emma decided to wait for Regina and see how Regina will eat it. What is the correct way?

Once Regina has hers, they say a small thank you to the seller, and they go to a bench where they can sit while they eat their treat. She sees Regina break a small piece out of hers and Emma follows suite. She can't help but marvel at the feel of it, and when she eats it it's just something else entirely, something she's never had. Maybe this will be her new favourite treat?

"So, how do you like it?"

"It's good. I really like it. Unusual texture, but really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

After they finished eating, they start to go around the market and see different stalls. Most stalls are filled with all sort of products one can buy, some of them however have toys or other prize items and one must play a game to win the prizes. At one of the stands filled with various toys, Emma's eyes fall on a small, white teddy bear with a red heart. She smiles at the toy and touches it, feeling how soft the material used for the fur is.

"How much for the teddy bear?"

"You gotta play to win it. One silver coin will get you three tries."

"Ok, what must I do?"

"Your goal is to knock over all these bottles. If you knock them all you get a prize."

"Oh, ok. Thank you."

Emma turns to leave. She is really good with a sword, but she's not confident at all in her throwing skills, and she's not about to embarrass herself in front of Regina. Regina follows her close behind, but doesn't say anything about this, to Emma's relief.

They walk some more through the market, and then Emma decides she's finally hungry and tells Regina just as much.

"What do you want to eat? Would you like the same you had the other day or something different?"

"Umm, I would like something different."

So they go and look at various food stalls, until Emma settles on a burger. She can't indulge much on meals such as burgers, so she's going to take advantage of a big juicy patty wrapped in a nice soft bun, topped with cheese and sauce and mayo and a side of fries, and although she loves dipping them in aioli, she stays far away from it, and onions, this time.

"What do you want to do next?"

"I would love to go on that giant wheel. Can we do that?"

Regina looks a bit surprised, and Emma's confused as to what she's done. Regina just beams her a smile.

"Alright, let's do that."

They head out there. However, to their disappointment there's a bit of a wait. What's with all the people being out right now? This market is always busy, there's always something going on, and people just hang out here.

As they wait in line, Regina excuses herself and disappears into the crowd in a hurry. The minutes tick away. Regina fails to make an appearance, and Emma starts to feel a bit anxious. Why did Regina leave? Was she bored? No, that's not it. She would have ended the night sooner.

Then another thought pops in Emma's mind - did it have anything to do with Regina's magic? Did someone see it? Was Regina in danger? After all, she did take off in a hurry. Emma starts to feel really anxious all of a sudden and she looks down, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she opens her eyes, she's greeted by a white teddy bear with a red heart, and holding a beautiful dark pink rose.

Emma is in shock.

"For me?"

"Who else?"

"Thank you. I…"

"It's fine. I wanted to get you something more permanent. You seemed fond of the teddy bear."

Emma grabs the teddy bear, and brings the rose to her nose to smell it. It smells so good, all is so perfect.

"Thank you, Regina."

"You are most welcome," Regina than grabs her hand and points to the Ferris Wheel, "Come, we can go in now."

As they rise to the top, Emma looks out the window to see the capital city aglow in the night sky, with royal palace glowing in the background. The view that greets her is quite romantic, which in hindsight explains Regina's reaction to the suggestion.

"Thank you for this, Regina. The city is so beautiful, and the view is magnificent."

"Yes it is," Regina looks so proud, and content at that. They look at each other and smile. They turn to look back out the window, their hands find one another, their fingers intertwine, and Emma's enveloped yet again in that warmth that is so Regina.

* * *

But Emma must return home. She's been out for longer than she intended, and she risks getting caught sneaking out. Regina is accompanying her to the border, and they walk holding hands. In fact, neither let go since the Ferris Wheel.

As they approach the border, Emma gets sadder and sadder. She's had a wonderful evening, one she certainly hopes she can repeat, however there's one looming question, hanging over Emma like a mill stone. Well, it's now or never. Emma knows she must be the one to bring the subject up. It's not like Regina will just stand there and announce it.

"You're a magic user, aren't you?"

Regina just looks at her, but she doesn't look surprised by the question at all. They stopped walking as soon as Emma asked the question.

"Yes, I am. Does that bother you?"

Regina starts to let go of Emma's hand, however, Emma , just holds on and gives it a small squeeze. She's not ready to let go of Regina, not yet. Not until she gets some answers, and feels at peace. There is no point in separating their hands, not unless necessary.

"Is this why you followed me?"

Emma's just a bit fearful. What if?

"I told you it was just simple coincidence that we've met."

"Why did you use magic this evening? Why are you still using it? I can see through it, you haven't altered anything so why use it? What magic are you using?"

While Emma's in tune with her own magic, she doesn't know much about other people's magic, or different types of magic. She should really learn, but as it stands she lived a sheltered life, she didn't need to learn these things right away. There were more important lessons she had to learn as the Crown Princess.

"It's concealer magic. Non-magic users wouldn't be able to detect it, and they wouldn't be able to recognise me."

"Why wouldn't you want people to recognise you? Who are you hiding from?"

"No one in particular. Everyone in general."

Now Emma's confused. She's hiding, but not really hiding. What even?

"Are you worried, Emma?"

"Worried? I don't know."

"Fair enough," Regina sighs, and looks at the night sky. They're close to the border of the White Kingdom. Their time together running out.

"I don't know whether I should trust you or not. I don't know whether I should be worried about you. I don't even know why I am telling you all this. I really don't know."

The truth is, Emma has no idea what she feels. She feels a lot more open when it comes to Regina. She feels the need to tell Regina things she hasn't told many people, or anyone. She's never felt like this, like its ok to be open, its ok to be herself, its ok for Emma to be Emma. Not that she's fake to other people, no, she's a genuine person, she just takes a bit of time to open up to people. With Regina, that's all gone. With Regina, she feels she could talk about anything and everything including her hopes, and dreams, and wishes.

"I called in sick, and skipped some work. Well, duties or whatever you want to call them. I asked to not be disturbed. Then I snuck out to see you. I was late because I was trying to get around people unnoticed. It did not go too well, so I used a glamour spell. The Golden Kingdom doesn't have many magic users, in fact you're one of the very few I've seen in my life, outside the royal family of course, and even you are from another kingdom. So, all in all, it was easier for me to sneak out if I had the glamour spell on. I kept it in place because I didn't want to be disturbed. This spell allows me anonymity and I wanted that. I wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with you."

Emma looks at Regina. This is not the response she expected.

"I didn't want to spend time with you because you're a magic user, and that is some novelty. I just felt I had to be around you. I can't explain it too well, but I just had to see you."

Regina hangs her head, maybe she has said too much. She has definitely opened herself to Emma a lot more than she initially intended. But Emma is floored by Regina's admission. She hoped so hard Regina thought about her when they were apart, and here it was, she had confirmation that Regina wanted her just as much as she wanted Regina.

"I also wanted to spend time with you. I'm glad we met," Emma smiles, and squeezes Regina's hand.

"Me too."

Regina is somehow blushing, as if she's too shy to admit this, but it's not a major problem because Emma is blushing as well.

"I have to go now. It's getting late, and there is only so much time I can be away without raising suspicions."

Regina tightens her hold on Emma's hand when she hears this. She doesn't want to let go. She can't explain it, despite all of her experience in magic, and her knowledge of people and relationships, Regina can't explain why she can't let go of Emma. But she knows she must, and so she slowly loosens her grip on Emma's hand.

"Will I get to see you again, Emma?" and Emma knows there's nothing she would love more than to see Regina again.

"Yes, of course I would love to."

"In two days' time then? Same place?"

Emma is about to say yes until she remembers.

"I can't make it, not so soon. There's a ball at the palace in two days, and I must attend. Maybe after…in three days' time?"

"All right. I shall see you in three days."


	4. The Ball

**A/N: Again many thanks to my beta eSQuses, this story would not look so good without her. I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. My life is so hectic that as soon as I get home all I want to do is sleep, so writing was slow. Currently working on an update to "The Deputy" as well, I think that will be updated next.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. See if you catch Easter eggs. They're obvious.**

* * *

Emma looks at her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a white chiffon ball gown with golden accents around the middle and the shoulder straps. Simple, yet very elegant. If she's honest with herself, the dress is a bit unconventional for her status as princess of the White Kingdom, but she can't seem to care. After all, it's a masked ball, and no one will know who she is. Nevertheless, she's bound to attract a few stares.

She doesn't hate balls. In fact, she quite likes them. Sure, she loves adventure and sword fighting more, but balls are not bad. They're just another aspect of her life, and she has fond memories of them. Her dad always insists they dance. In any case, they're more fun than most political meetings. She's had to be in a few of those, and it's not an exaggeration to say she would rather watch paint dry. Maybe her significant other will have an inclination towards these types of gatherings and Emma will be lucky to skip them. Her thoughts drift to Regina, and she wonders if Regina likes these things. Has she ever been to any?

She doesn't even know what Regina does for a living. Is she an outlaw using magic to escape palace guards? A magic user in hiding, working as a shop keeper? Maybe she works at the Palace as a magic guardian or something similar. No, not that. She's far too refined for that. In fact, she's far too refined to be an outlaw unless she's a rich person who becomes an outlaw to help people, wearing a mask and a cape and…oh, she'll have to find some court gossip to hear if there are any outlaws in the Golden Kingdom.

"Are you ready?" her mother asks, entering the room and thus putting an end to her fantasies about Regina.

"Yes."

"You look beautiful. You'll be the centre of attention again. Everyone will want to dance with you, I'm sure of it," Snow tells her.

"Doubt it, it's not like I wear a sign that says Princess Emma."

Emma almost feels the need to roll her eyes at her mother. It's clear she's irritated and that's not ok. So maybe she's a bit grouchy. Her fantasy about masked outlaw Regina got interrupted. And maybe had it not been for this ball, she could have met Regina. In a way her grouchiness feels justified, but she tries to tell herself she can continue the fantasy after the ball, and she'll see Regina tomorrow evening. Besides, this ball has been planned months in advance, so she needs to sort out her priorities.

"I'm sorry," and she knows she means it. Just because she's moody doesn't mean she has to take it out on others.

"Are you not feeling well?" her mother asks, concerned.

"I'm fine. Really I am. I don't even know why I said it the way I did."

"Oh, ok," her mother says looking at her, "Well, I'll head down now. You father is waiting for me. We will make our way down to the ball room in a few minutes."

"I'll join you shortly."

"Ok. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun, and who knows maybe you'll meet someone you like," her mother smiles genuinely, and so full of hope. If she only knew. But, the sudden talk about finding someone has Emma on edge. This topic never came out of the blue like this, and never before a ball where people from various kingdoms were invited. Something is definitely up.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying if you find someone you like, feel free to dance with them a few times like say three songs, maybe more."

"Ok, this is weird. What's going on?"

"Nothing, honey. I'm just giving you suggestions. It's a masked ball, so there's no pressure to change partners and please everyone if you like dancing with someone," Snow says, beaming a smile at Emma.

"Ok, I will," Emma gives a smile of her own, but it's all for show. Now she's suspicious. Is she trying to match make her with someone? Did she ask someone to approach her and dance with her in some political game? Her thoughts go to the discussion she overheard just a few days ago. As if she'll let herself be trapped by whatever plan her mother has. Suddenly the ball doesn't look so great.

After her mother leaves the room, Emma heads towards the table where she keeps the teddy bear with the rose Regina gave her on their date. She has preserved the rose with magic, not wanting it to wilt. She takes the rose and smells it, hugging the teddy bear to her chest, wishing for the hundredth time that evening that she could be with Regina, instead of here. Maybe she should run, but their meeting is not for another day, and she has no idea where to find Regina.

* * *

"How did it go? Did you tell her?"

"We are under oath. I can't tell her outright, but I did throw some hints."

"Good. I hope she listens to us this time."

"I hope so too. It's our only chance to make it right by her."

* * *

Emma is approaching the stairs to the ball room, her mask securely in place. The ball is in full swing, and almost everyone is dancing. Her mother went all out. It seems like she invited people from all the kingdoms judging by the dress styles. Also, her mother could not be more transparent if she tried. Telling her about meeting someone special, and then on purpose inviting all nobility from all kingdoms. Well, all but one. So much for negotiations.

Taking a deep breath, she starts to descent the stairs. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she sees someone come in front of her, hand stretched out towards Emma. Oh, great. One of her mother's set-ups no doubt.

"May I have this dance?"

It can't be. She just heard Regina's voice. She must be imagining things. Her brain has somehow given up on her and decided to create a new reality, a reality where Regina is asking her to a dance. Might as well let the fantasy continue.

"Of course," and Emma is extending her hand. As soon as they touch however, Emma is enveloped in the same warmth she's come to associate with Regina. There's no way her brain would be able to mimic that feeling. That's definitely Regina.

"Regina, how did you…" make it, or get here? They're all valid questions, but there's not much she can say, because she's overwhelmed with happiness. Regina is leading her to the dance floor, and soon they start to move in sync with the music.

"You're not the only one skilful when it comes to sneaking out. In fact, I would say I did a better job than certain people," and she just smirks at Emma, "…and I wanted to see you."

Oh, Regina can be smug, Emma is well aware of that, but she's also very sweet, and makes these small gestures that show she cares for Emma.

"I'm glad you came."

They continue to move in sync with the music. Regina is not standing out at all and, unlike Emma, she wears a generic red dress with a mask made out of red feathers that would make her fit right at home if she were part of the Fire Kingdom. She can't say Regina is not skilful. That lady by day, outlaw by night, fantasy seems to take shape into reality. Maybe Regina will sweep in on a horse, and take her on an adventure. She imagines Regina dressed all in black, cape and mask on, riding on a dark horse coming to pick up Emma, who will climb down a window, and they'll ride in the moonlight, trying to avoid palace guards…

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering what you're thinking about. You have this faraway content look."

Emma just looks into Regina's eyes, her smile becoming bigger.

"Us. I was thinking about us"

"What about it?"

"Umm, it's silly," Emma is quite embarrassed to admit her daydream.

"I'm sure it's not silly, and now you also have me quite curious."

"I was," Emma looks down, embarrassed, "I was thinking that maybe we could go riding, like we could ride together," a small pause, and Emma's face is all red, "ride together on the same horse."

Just then the music ends, but Regina has no intention of letting go of Emma.

"I see."

"Told you it's silly."

Regina grabs Emma's chin, and lifts her head up so they can look into each other's eyes, "Emma, I like this. I don't think it's silly at all. I love horses very much, so your idea is not silly at all. Not to me."

Emma is genuinely happy Regina loves the idea. She's genuinely happy Regina is so nice. At the same time, she's mesmerised by Regina's eyes. She tries to move her gaze to a safer place, but it somehow ends on Regina's lips, and Emma just swallows. It was possibly an even worse spot her eyes could have landed on, yet somehow she ends up looking in Regina's eyes again, as she's slowly inching closer to Regina's lips, just a fraction closer, and Regina appears to maybe, perhaps, also lean into Emma. The little bubble they've created around themselves is burst by the music starting again, and both remembering they're on the dance floor.

"May I have another dance with you, Emma?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you," and they sway again to the sound of the music.

Emma is pretty much aware of the fact that she never wants to let go of Regina's hand, or be separated from her for too long. At least they're meeting tomorrow, but now she realises she has a problem. Would they be able to see each other daily? She doesn't know if she'll be able to be away from Regina for too long. Maybe she should discuss this with Regina. Not that there's a nice way to tell someone you need to see them as much as possible when you've only just met them.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if," but Emma doesn't manage to finish her sentence, as she catches a glimpse of her parents with huge grins on their faces. She remembers her mother's vague speech about 'if you like someone at the ball dance three times with them,' and all thoughts about dates, and romantic rides disappear. Did her mom set this all up? What if everything was a setup? Meeting Regina, Regina at the ball waiting for her to ascend, and asking her for a dance.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Can you meet me down in the gardens after the music is over? Please?" and Emma turns and goes towards the exit of the ballroom, leaving a confused Regina behind.

Regina just glimpses in the direction Emma looked. She sees two people, a woman and a man, not dancing, looking at her, and she wondered what about them frazzled Emma so much. With the masks on it was hard to tell who they were, and although her magic would allow her to see, she wasn't about to use it.

* * *

She finds Emma sitting by a fountain in the garden, far away from the ballroom. Despite this, Regina was able to find Emma, and this intrigued her quite a bit. It was as if they had a magnetic pull towards one another, even when they were just two strangers.

"Emma, are you all right?"

Emma looks up at Regina, her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed, almost as if she's scrutinizing Regina.

"I'm fine."

Regina just rolls her eyes.

"You are clearly not fine. You left in a hurry in the middle of the dance."

Emma's eyes narrow considerably, suspicion evident in her features.

"How did you get into the ball? They have high security. And masked ball or not, there were invitations, how did you get one?"

"I got an invitation from someone. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Did my parents put you up to this? Did they pay you to invite me to dance?" Emma now has to fight tears. Has her meeting with Regina been arranged by her parents?

"What?" Regina is quite shocked, and has no idea where any of that is coming from.

"Pay me? Pay me for what?"

"Well, maybe they didn't pay you. Maybe they promised you safety as a magic user. I don't know."

Emma is starting to cry, and getting quite frazzled by the minute.

"You think your parents paid me to spend time with you? Is this what this is about?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Did they?"

Regina is now getting frustrated, and she feels her own anger rise at being falsely accused. She closes her eyes, and starts to count to ten to calm herself. For some odd reason she cares for Emma and would not want to ruin what they built in such a short time. Emma still doesn't trust her completely. She wants to tell Emma who she is, but she's afraid this will ruin what they have. Given the circumstances Emma will definitely look at it as a set-up now.

Still, she won't leave Emma completely in the dark. She pulls out a white invitation card, addressed to one of the princesses of the Fire Kingdom.

"Here. This is how I managed to get in."

Emma glimpses at the card. She reads who it is for and, ok, maybe she went over the top in her reaction.

"How did you get this?"

"She owed me a favour. I cashed it in."

"Oh," and Emma feels a pang of sadness, masked vigilante Regina might not be a reality. But shop owner Regina with magical abilities might be, not as cool, but not bad either.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's not much else I can say except that, and I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just, I don't know my mother weirded me out tonight. She gave me the impression she was trying to match make me."

"Oh," and it makes a lot of sense to Regina. She would react similar, if not worse, if she ever found herself forced to be with someone she didn't like. But nobility usually sacrifice love for money and alliances, so it's fair to say Emma is afraid of a very possible reality.

"Regina, may I ask you something, and do you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Yes, you may, as for the answer, it depends on the question."

"What's the source of your magic?"

"The source of my magic?" Regina looks into Emma's eyes, trying to find the intention behind the question. This is potentially very dangerous for both of them. She can see sincerity in Emma's eyes, but even so she can't tell Emma what the source of her magic is. That could potentially cost Regina more than she's willing to pay, even if it's for Emma.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Emma."

"Thought as much."

"Don't get me wrong, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's too dangerous, and it could potentially endanger many if the truth came out. I'm sorry, I hope you understand."

"I… I'll try."

"I can, however, show you a neat trick I know"

"Ok, show me," then Emma realises that they're not in the Golden Kingdom anymore, so someone might feel Regina's magic, "wait, will people catch on that you're using magic?"

"I'll only use a small amount. Given the amount of royalty at this ball, I doubt my little trick will be noticed."

And, with that, Regina extends her right hand, so that her palm rests on Emma's chest. Her other hand is touching the water in the fountain. Emma's heart starts to beat a lot faster. She's heard of people with dark magic, who will rip out people's hearts to control or kill them. Will Regina do that? Is she that type of person?

"Are you afraid?" Regina feels Emma's heartbeat increase, and so it's a logical question.

"Of you? Sometimes. When my thoughts catch up with me, but most of the time, no I am not."

Regina clearly looks crestfallen at Emma's admission.

"Why? Why are you afraid?"

"I don't know you too well. You are a mystery to me. One I can't wrap my head around. I'm usually a really good judge of character and people don't usually fool me. Yet you're a mystery. Not in the sense that you lie or that you fool me. It's just there's something about you, something more than meets the eye and when I ponder about these things, I'm afraid. Afraid you might harm me, or use me to gain something, that you do not care about me. We've just met, and I feel a lot of things, and they are conflicting. You're like an unknown quantity to me, and yet I want to be with you so bad, and I want to trust you, but I do not know much about you. And so often I wonder, why me? Why did you pick me to spend time with? Why me?"

"I don't know. I just knew I wanted to be near you."

"The first time we met, you said you didn't follow me around the market."

"And that is the truth. I didn't follow you around, nor did I look for you. I was too lost in my own thoughts, and somehow I kept bumping into you."

Regina is looking so hopeful at Emma, silently begging Emma to believe her. Emma, for her part, just gets closer to Regina. She cups Regina's face with both hands, and starts to caress Regina's cheeks.

"That day, when I first saw you at the market, I was fascinated by you. Even if I only caught a glimpse of you, you were all I could think of. I didn't think much of it, except I knew I wanted to see you again. I always want to see you, be near you. And, Regina, it terrifies me because I've never felt this way before, ever."

"Emma…"

"There's dark magic in this world, and for all I know you could be one of them, and yet here am I wanting to spend more and more time with you."

Regina lifts her hand that's on Emma's chest, and then grabs one of Emma's hands, and guides it above her own heart. She then looks into Emma's eyes,

"When I met you, I realised for the first time that there is a hole in my heart. That hole is only filled when I'm around you. I probably always had it, but it never disturbed me because that's all I knew, an empty hole. Then I met you, on that fateful afternoon, and I have never been the same."

Emma's eyes start to water at that admission. Regina is basically describing what Emma herself has been feeling.

"… and when I got home that evening, all I could think of was ' _I need to see her again, I can't wait to see her again, why do I have to wait for so long_.' This scared me, Emma. I had, I have no idea why I feel this way. I don't know who to ask, and it's practically insane that I'm telling you all of this. I can't bring myself to tell anyone any of this, yet with you, I feel like I can trust you on so many things."

Emma is overwhelmed, because Regina is describing exactly what she's feeling. Emma herself has that irrational sense of longing and of trust, and she doesn't know what to do about it either, or who to tell.

"Regina, I'm… I…" but Emma is just speechless so she gives up trying to say anything. She just smiles at Regina, and Regina smiles back.

"Emma, may I kiss you?"

"Yes," but she doesn't wait for Regina to close the gap, and she leans in herself, meeting Regina halfway somehow meets her halfway. And when their lips touch there's an explosion of colour in a grey world, and time seems to stand still, and it's just them and no one else in the world. The kiss doesn't last long, and they break apart, foreheads touching and they both smile, and they feel so relived. Then Emma leans in for another kiss, and Regina instantly responds back.

"I wanted to do that since I first bumped into you," Emma says, after they break for air.

"Did you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have very kissable lips."

Regina starts to give a hearty laugh at that, smugly smirking at Emma.

"Wow, seems that your filter is gone," Emma just rolls her eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Is that a warning?"

"Perhaps," Emma says, linking her arms around Regina's neck, "or perhaps it's a promise"

"I like the sound of that," and with that, Regina closes the gap, kissing Emma again.

* * *

"So, what was the little trick you planned to show me? That is, if you haven't already displayed it."

They're still sitting by the edge of the fountain, masks discarded a long time ago **,** and the ball all but forgotten.

"Oh, that. Wait, what do you mean 'already displayed it?'"

"Just that I had no filter on what I was telling you when you kept your hand above my heart and then vice-versa?"

Regina just blinks in confusion. She did not think of that.

"Oh. I see. But, no. That, I don't know what that was. I don't think it was magic. The trick I was about to show it's - well, a bit unique you could say. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"I… yes, I do," Emma is now more confident. She trusts Regina, more that she did, and her fear of Regina hurting her has all but evaporated.

"Ok. So… I'll need to…" Regina awkwardly extends her had towards Emma's chest, "I need to touch you so that I keep my magic to a minimum. And I'll use the water as a reflective surface, also to keep magic to a minimum. I know it's weird, but…"

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Ok. So, in summary, when I touch someone I can see glimpses of their hopes, dreams, fears things like that. Like for example what you were daydreaming about when we danced."

"Ummm, ok," and Emma is beet red.

"Is this the part where I have no idea what you're capable of, and your lack of filter come into play?" Regina asks teasingly, seeing how red Emma's face became.

"What? No. It was silly. Really. Please don't laugh."

"Ok," but Regina is not convinced now, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's ok, I guess."

"Emma, if you're not ok, I will not… " Regina asks, removing her hand, but Emma is faster and keeps it in place.

"No, it's fine. It's just something silly."

"Ok, are you sure though?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Here we go."

And an image materialises of a person dressed in black, wearing a mask and a cape, riding a horse, and picking Emma up, and they ride together on the horse. Emma sitting in front, and they ride by a lake, illuminated by the moonlight.

Regina frowns. Who is that? She's already feeling jealous however, she won't invade Emma's privacy further to find the identity of that person. If Emma wants to tell her, it's another matter.

"Told you, it's silly," Emma says, not meeting Regina's eyes.

"Who was that? If you don't mind me asking?"

Emma's face became even more red if that was possible, and Regina wonders if people could faint from embarrassment.

"Umm, please don't laugh," she takes a deep breath, and refuses to meet Regina's eyes, "That was you."

"Me?" that certainly was not what Regina expected.

"Yes, well I don't know what you do for a living, so I tried to guess. I settled on you being a noblewoman who is a masked vigilante by night," and Emma looks down at her feet, her face beet red.

"Really?"

"Yes, I told you, it's silly."

Regina, however, is smiling, and she has the biggest grin on her face. She grabs Emma's face, and schools her features in a very serious expression. She lifts Emma's head, and looks her in the eye.

"For future reference, I would not wear a cape for those activities. It's not practical. Imagine me trying to run, and getting my cape stuck in a door. And Rocinante is brown, not black."

Regina smiles, and winks at Emma. It takes Emma a few seconds to register what Regina said, and a matching grin adorns her own face.

"But a cape would be sexy. Sitting in a tree, making a speech, cape blowing in the wind."

Regina just lifts an eyebrow at Emma, but then they both burst laughing.

"We should probably head back in. You still owe me half a dance."

Regina picks up her mask to put it on, and turns towards Emma, "We should probably go separate. I'll go back I first than you can follow a bit later."

Regina then turns to leave, but Emma grabs her hand, spins her around, and kisses her again.

"I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Emma waits for a few minutes when she's interrupted by someone.

"Emma, there you are. I've been looking for you. Why were you hiding out here? I thought you wanted this ball."

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave mid-dance and, well, you never came back to the ball."

"I'm about to go back. I just wanted a small break, but it seems I lost track of time."

"Emma, the ball is over. Honestly, you could have just said you didn't want to participate," her mother says, looking at her with an incredulous look.

"What?" there's no way they lost track of time like this.

"The ball finished not long ago. People are beginning to leave. You can't be serious that you've just lost track of time. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I just came out for a bit of fresh air, and I just lost track of time. I seriously didn't realise the ball was over."

Her mother looks so crestfallen. Oh well, seems her mother's matchmaking plan failed, so at least that's a win. Plus, she spent all that time with Regina. She's not sorry for any of that.

"Do you mind if I retire for the night?"

"No, it's fine. Go."

Her mother looks really sad, almost as if she's about to cry, and Emma just feels a pang of sadness for her mother, but she needs to get away from her. She has more pressing matters now, like where is Regina. Did she just leave? She didn't even get a kiss goodnight.

* * *

She couldn't locate Regina anywhere near the ballroom, or in it for that matter. The grounds were cleared quite fast, as if there was never a ball. Magic, not that she's surprised in the least. Her parents usually help clean after balls like this by using magic to speed things up.

Emma is feeling quite dejected, and upset she goes up to her room. It's late, and she should go to bed. The room however feels stuffy, and she knows she won't be able to sleep. With that in mind, she decides to go to the balcony to get some fresh air. As she looks towards the gardens she sees a person dressed in red approach the balcony.

"Regina!" Emma all but shouts. Regina flinches and looks around. It would be a disaster if the guards were alerted.

"Shh, you'll alert the guards. I didn't successfully hide just for you to alert them of my presence. Help me up."

"What?"

"Help me get to the balcony, or get down here."

"Oh, bossy," Emma says with a grin, and uses her magic to teleport Regina to the balcony.

"Bossy?"

"Yeah, it seems that way," Emma says with a grin, while leaning in and kissing Regina, "How come you're still here?"

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"I'm glad you stuck around," a beat passes, "How did you know where to wait for me?"

"I don't know. I just know I can always tell where you are. It's weird."

"Hmm, so if I get lost you will always find me. I like that."

Regina leans in to steal another kiss from Emma. She can never have enough of Emma, and by Emma's response to the kiss it seems the feeling is mutual.

"Seems that my masked vigilante fantasy is getting destroyed in front of my very eyes," Emma says as they break the kiss.

"How come?"

Regina has to wonder if Emma's just throwing a not so subtle hint at Regina to come clean about her area of work.

"Well, I had to help you up here."

"I can hardly get up on this balcony in my dress."

"See? My point exactly. You would have your costume secretly stashed somewhere, or you would already wear it."

"And my point stands that a cape would be incredibly impractical in most situations including when trying to hide a vigilante costume."

Emma just rolls her eyes.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Regina asks.

"No. Not convinced. Although I will concede the point that you would look amazing in anything or nothing if you so wanted," and Emma just clasps a hand over her mouth. She did not just say that, did she? Regina looks just as shocked, but recovers quickly.

"I think your lack of filter is starting to grow on me."

Too quickly, in fact, as Emma's brain is still scrambled, "In any case I should go. Are we still meeting tomorrow?"

"Are you leaving? I'm so sorry I didn't…" Regina silences her by putting her index finger on her lips.

"This is not why I'm leaving. I've been gone for quite a long time, and I should get back before it becomes a problem. I lost track of time. I always do when I'm with you for some reason. I just couldn't leave like that. I had to see you for a goodnight kiss."

"Thank you for not leaving without a goodnight kiss. I would have been quite upset if you did," Emma says, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck and leaning in to get one last kiss for the night.

"Sleep tight, Emma, and see you at the border line tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Regina."

Emma waves her hand, and transports Regina to the ground. Regina looks up to where Emma is before she makes a run for the border. When she can no longer see Regina's silhouette, she turns to go back in her room, and go to bed. On her way to the bed, she picks the teddy bear and she falls asleep hugging it to her chest, dreaming of finishing that dance with Regina, and then having another and another.


	5. Bargaining chip

**AN: Many thanks to my beta eSQuses. Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was tense and the decision about to be made weighed heavily on the room's occupants.

"I think all people in this room are in agreement that the terms imposed by the Council have not been met. As prior agreed by your Majesties, failure to meet the conditions means the negotiations will go ahead and we will accept the terms and conditions imposed by the Golden Kingdom."

"I will not accept this," David said, rising from his chair to make a point.

"David," was all Snow could say, and touched his hand to calm him. He still lacked court etiquette and strong negotiations skills. He's improved a lot, but his upbringing as a poor shepherd boy would show up in his reaction every now and then. Especially if he was emotionally invested in the matter as he was now.

"Don't David me! These people want to sell our daughter, our beautiful Emma, to some stranger in exchange for some relationship with a kingdom we know nothing about and that we were in a sort of cold war with until recently."

"David, please."

"She's not a bargaining chip. She's my daughter."

"She's my daughter as well, and she's their princess, but David, we have an oath to uphold."

She turns to the head of the Council, "Councilor Harman, I trust that you'll take care of the matters and advise the Golden Kingdom of our decision."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Council dismissed," Snow announces, and the people start to leave the room.

Once they are left alone, David turns to his wife.

"How could you do this, Snow? To Emma of all people. How could you deny her a choice in this?"

"David, she knows how things are."

Snow is desperate to reason with David, though she's not sure if she's trying to convince him or herself.

"No, she doesn't. She thinks we will allow her to marry for love that she needs love to help make this kingdom work. It won't even cross her mind what you just did. How could you?"

"David, we have no choice. The world alliances are changing and this alliance will be our best bet right now."

"We were not even on speaking terms. We were in a cease fire with them for hundreds of years, and now we are going to join hands and sing kumbayah?"

Snow is getting furious. It's not her fault. It's not! It was decided by the council, and the decision was taken taking into account what is good for millions of people in their kingdom. It's unfair he's blaming her.

"David, you've been at the negotiations. You know very well both sides decided to let go of the anger and resentment that was between our kingdoms. We've decided to forgive the damage done by dark users in their kingdom and vice versa. We've both established our kingdoms have strong potential, and that we will be stronger together."

Snow looks at David, trying to help him understand, "If Emma has to get married to ensure the happiness and prosperity of our people, I'm sure she'll understand and accept it. She's a smart woman."

"I just don't want my baby girl married to some brute in that kingdom." David looks so upset at the very thought of his daughter marrying a spoiled arrogant man that thinks the world revolves around him. No, his daughter deserves better.

"I know, but, unfortunately for Emma, she did not find True Love. If she did, I'm sure the Golden Kingdom would step out of this arrangement. It's the unspoken rule that when True Love is involved no one stands in its way. That's why I was able to marry you."

Snow smiles at David. She knows not many are as lucky as she is. She knows True Love is exceptionally rare. For Emma to have found it as well, the odds are quite improbable.

"So, what now?"

"I say we wait for now. See when Councillor Harman arranges the meeting, and we will tell Emma closer to that date. No need to worry and upset her, but I will give her some warning so she doesn't throw a fit on the day."

David just smiles. Snow is right. Emma would more likely throw a fit and maybe make a run for it. They need to be prepared. The last thing they need right now is a war.

* * *

The night after the ball finds Emma across the border in the Golden Kingdom. She's slowly making her way to the market to meet Regina at their usual spot. Emma smiles at the thought that they have a spot. She can't wait to see Regina, to hold her hand, to kiss her. Thoughts of Regina's kisses make Emma quicken her pace. She can't wait to get there.

She's a bit late to her date with Regina. Despite the road near the border being busy, she had a hard time catching a ride this time around. If her parents knew she's hitchhiking with strangers they would kill her. If they find out she does it in the Golden Kingdom they would probably kill her twice for good measure. She wonders for a second how Regina would react to this. Would she care? Her thoughts are interrupted as she sees Regina wait for her on a bench. Same bench they met that day.

"Hey," Emma is a bit timid. She shouldn't be. This is Regina. Regina who looks up and instantly gives her a big happy grin, and gets up from the bench so they are eye level.

"Hey."

"Sorry I'm late. Had troubles catching a ride."

Regina frowns, as she's looking at her.

"Catching a ride?"

"Well, it's not like I can walk the distance."

"You could ride a horse, not catch ride with strangers. Did you do this on all your trips?"

"Yes. It's no big deal, and it's not like I'm defenseless."

"Please don't do it again."

Regina's eyes are full of concern.

"Hmm. I'll try. Now can I get a kiss? I just tracked across kingdoms, and I'm in much need of at least one kiss to be honest."

Regina doesn't say anything, she just smiles at Emma and leans in to kiss her.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asks after they break the kiss.

"A bit, but we can eat later. I'm not really starving. At least not yet," Emma admits looking sheepish.

"That's great. So is there anything specific you want to do tonight?"

"Other than to spend time with you, and possibly kiss you? No, no plans," Emma looks really confident and maybe even cocky saying that.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma and pulls her close. She leans in close to Emma, almost touching her lips, and whispers, "Good. I had something in mind besides kissing you."

She then closes the distance and kisses Emma. Emma wraps her arms around Regina's neck and deepens their kiss.

They get a few glares from passers-by at this display of affection, but Emma doesn't let it bother her. She's pretty sure they have no idea who she is, and Regina's using the glamour spell again so they won't know who Regina is either. She pays them no mind and she leans in close to Regina, their foreheads touching.

"How come I can never get enough of you?"

Regina's response is a small peck on the lips, "I have no idea. But the feeling is mutual. Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea."

There's no point in hiding, or so Emma reasons. They're both adults, and while she's positively smitten with Regina, she came to the conclusion there's no point in keeping her feelings hidden. She's willing to risk it all and she's ready to be as open as possible about her feelings in front of Regina. There's no point to hide. Not if she wants something more serious and if she's honest she really does want this to go somewhere. It's not a fling, or a childish romance of ' _I love you but I won't tell you for whatever reason._ ' She's past that. She's a princess, heir to the throne of the White Kingdom. She must be serious in these matters, because it will affect so much more than just her personal life.

She just hopes Regina feels the same way. It will make matters so much easier. Her parents would totally understand. If Regina is serious and her parents look into Regina's intentions for Emma and their future together, then her dream will become a reality. She will be able to marry for love. Her parents will definitely not stand in the way of love, even if it's not the elusive ' _true love_ ' everyone covets. All they need is sincerity and love.

Regina moves just a bit too really look at Emma, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Really? Why is that?" Emma looks into Regina's eyes as she asks that. She wants the truth, and she hopes she will get it.

"Because I missed you too. So, so much. I…" a beat, she looks away as if embarrassed to admit. Emma moves her hand and cups Regina's cheek.

"Regina…" she slowly lifts Regina's head so they can stare into each other's eyes once again. Regina just gives a sad smile, and Emma can see fear in her eyes.

"Why are you scared? What are you scared of?" Emma gives her a weak smile.

"It's embarrassing really. It's…" deep breath, as if bracing herself for what's to come, "It's absolutely ridiculous. It's absolutely ridiculous how much I miss you, how I think about you almost every moment. I thought that voicing it last night would make it go away, yet I think I might have made it worse, because you clearly felt the same way and…"

\- a deep exhale -

"and, well, now it's like my mind and my heart agreed that it's ok for me to daydream of you and imagine places I would like to take you to see, and that we could explore together and..."

Emma's smile grows bigger and bigger until it becomes a full blown grin. Emma can't contain her happiness any longer, and she just goes in for a kiss, because that's just too amazing and everything she wanted, and Regina's on the same page she is, and well why waste this opportunity to kiss Regina and show her she doesn't mind.

And this kiss is not like their other kisses. While all previous kisses had some traces of shyness in them, this kiss was just pure passion, no restraints, no shyness, no uncertainty. As she kisses Regina, Emma's brain seems to be stuck on repeating the same three words over and over again _I love you, I love you, I love you._

But even if she's ready to be open, she's not really ready to be that open. It's too fast too soon. She breaks the kiss and, as she tries to catch her breath, her mind just runs in a million different directions, and she's trying to find something to distract herself so she wouldn't just blurt that she loves Regina. It's not the right moment. Not for those three words.

"So, what did you plan for us tonight? You said you had something in mind and, well…" she leaves the sentence open ended for Regina to tell her what she has planned.

"Oh, yes. That. How much time do you have left? I tend to lose track of time when I'm with you."

"We have plenty of time, I think. It depends. How much time do we need?"

"Not much. Depends how long you want to stay there. So, are you up to seeing something really amazing?"

"Yes."

"Ok. But before we go, are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Hey, now! I'm not always hungry. That was one time."

Regina lifts an eyebrow.

"Ok, two times. Anyway, I would like a cotton-candy, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Let's grab you some."

* * *

A few minutes later Emma is savouring her treat.

"Ok, so where to?"

"First we need to find a secluded spot. I need to use magic to take us there. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Awesome."

"Just out of curiosity, what if I said no?"

"I had a backup plan."

"Oh. I see," Emma's grin grows bigger, if that's even possible, and she leans in to give Regina a small peck on the lips, "That's really cute of you."

"That's not a word I would use to describe myself, but, thanks. I guess."

"Totally cute," Emma's all smiles now and Regina just rolls her eyes, but a small smile is tugging at her lips.

"Ok. So, you ready?" Regina grabs Emma's hand.

"Yes. Let's go."

Regina waves her free hand and transports them into what looks to be like the middle of a forest.

"Where to now?"

"You'll see," Regina says and starts to walk pulling Emma after her, "I transported us a bit farther away so I can avoid being seen using magic. So we have to walk a bit. "

They walk for a few minutes until they reach what looks like a cave. There are a few people standing outside or coming out of the cave.

Emma is impressed. It seems that Regina is, after all, some sort of outlaw. She even has a group of outlaws that lurk about a cave in the forest. No wonder Regina used magic. She took Emma to a spot Emma herself would not be able to locate. Regina is very smart, Emma will give her that.

Regina turns to face her, "In order to make this work properly, I need you to wear this blindfold."

"You're not inspiring much confidence, Regina. First, I'm in a forest somewhere near a cave, and there are people here, and now you want me to wear a blindfold?"

She's not freaking out. She's not. And she's definitely not scared, just more upset at Regina having so little faith in her.

Regina rolls her eyes, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. Everything we do is optional and you get to choose.

"I just want you to know you can trust me. I won't tell a soul about this."

Regina just frowns at her and then looks at her a bit confused. Then her eyebrows lift as she realises what Emma is going on about. Regina feels a wicked grin about to spread on her lips, but schools her features. All she can think is ' _Oh Emma.'_

"I know you won't tell anyone, and I do trust you. I just think it's best if you wear it."

Emma looks at Regina. They really need to have a discussion about what it is Regina is doing for a living. This has gone on for a long time and now she's about to go in a cave with all sorts of criminals. She knows she's safe. She just hopes the King didn't order any raids or something like this in the area. The scandal it would create to see the heir to the throne of the White kingdom hanging out with criminals. She'll have to talk to Regina once this is all over.

"Ok. I'll wear the blindfold."

"Perfect!" Regina puts the blindfold around Emma, and then leans in to kiss her on the cheek, "It will be ok. Trust me."

"Ok."

Regina than grabs her hand and gently guides her into the cave. They head down without any problems. The path is very smooth and after Regina helps her on some steps the path seems to be entirely flat, as if she's walking on wood planks. Regina's hand holds her and guides her, and at first all Emma can feel is Regina's touch. She then hears the sound of water running, as if there's a stream right next to where they're walking. The air is clearly damp and cold. She can hear people talking around her. This is definitely a busy night and Emma wonders if they have a meeting.

A few more meters of walking and then Regina stops.

"We have arrived. I'm going to let go of your hand so I can remove the blindfold. Ok?"

"Yes."

Regina lets go of Emma's hand and goes behind Emma to untie the blindfold.

"It's ok, Emma. You can open your eyes now."

Emma is a bit afraid of what she will see. After all, it's not every day you're being led into a cave. She slowly opens her eyes and she's met with a dark cave, but as she looks around she sees that the ceiling of the cave is glowing as if she's looking at the night sky. There are strings that hang from the ceiling of the cave around the tiny spots of lights and they glow as well, just a little less than the tiny dots of light. She looks around the cave and she now notices that the water also has this blue hue in the dark of the cave as if it's lit from beneath. The entire cave is illuminated by the water and the spots in the ceiling. She looks again to the ceiling trying to figure out what the tiny dots of light are made out of. She knows it can't possibly be the night sky, but it looks so close to it.

Regina comes beside her, and grabs her hand.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"I love it. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you might like this. Many people come here from all over the kingdom to look at it. It's a nice pastime. People from other kingdoms visit this as well. Well, those that know."

"It's not what I expected when you put that blindfold on, that's for sure," Emma continues to look around.

"What did you expect?" Regina asks, and her tone is quite amused. She knows what Emma thought about, she just wants to hear Emma say it.

"It's ridiculous really, so there's no point."

"Did you think it was a cavern full of criminals?" Regina's smirking now, and Emma realises Regina must have known that's what Emma thought.

"Maybe," and to that admission Regina can't help a small snort, "Hey come on don't laugh."

"I'm trying not to laugh, I promise but it's so cute and funny you thought this is something bad. Is this what people do in caves in your kingdom? Organised crime?"

"What? No! No, they don't. Or I don't think they do. I read it in books and also news from other kingdoms."

Emma just sighs in frustration, "You know it will be a lot easier if you told me what you do for a living. I mean, I trust you, shouldn't you trust me as well?"

Regina looks at Emma and she's suddenly becoming really serious, "Do you really have no idea what I do for a living?"

"No. I mean, I tried to imagine what you do, but no. I'm not even sure if I'm close to reality."

Regina starts to laugh at that.

"Regina, I'm serious. Don't laugh. It's not like you gave me any hints," Emma just pouts and has her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Will you forgive me?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Ok, what do you want me to do so you'll forgive me?"

"Hmmm. Let me think. You could kiss me? Buy me dinner? You pick."

"I would gladly do both," and Regina leans in to steal a kiss from Emma, and wraps her arms around her. Emma, for her part, more than gladly accepts the kiss.

"What do you say we also put some food into you? Hopefully it's not too late. Shall we go back to the market?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Ok, so this is it."

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But, hey, the positive is I'll see you again tomorrow. We will meet here and then decide what to do. A lot easier, and no more catching rides."

"Yeah," Emma just looks so sad to go. She wraps her arms around Regina and pulls her in for a kiss. When they break up, she looks back towards her own kingdom.

"I have to go. I'll see you."

"Ok. Are you using magic to get home?"

"Yes. I have no other choice it will take me forever otherwise."

Emma turns and heads towards the border. Once she crosses it she turns back to Regina.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Emma. You know that. Now go before you make us both late."

"You go first."

"I'm escorting you, so you go first."

"I hardly call this escorting."

"If this were an ordinary date you would need to go inside the house and close the door. Now go."

"I think I would just sit on the porch watching you go."

"You're impossible. You know that?"

"I do. But you like that quality and don't you dare deny it."

Emma's well aware she almost said _but you still love me_.

"You'll be the end of me, Emma," Regina sighs and then purses her lips as if thinking, "Ok. On the count of three we both leave. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok. One... Two... Three," and Emma uses magic and leaves at the count of three. She transports herself directly to her room.

As her room appears in front of her, she starts to smile thinking that she can actually do this. She will talk to her mother and father to allow her to officially date Regina. But as her room comes completely into view her smile falters.

"Emma, where have you been?"

Her mother was already waiting for her.

* * *

 **AN pt 2: watch this video to get a clear idea of the cave watch?v=JC41M7RPSec. Yes is a real place and it costs an arm and a leg to go on a tour there.**


	6. News

**AN:** Many thanks to my beta eSQuses. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, fluff will come again soon I promise, not that there wasn't any fluff so far.

* * *

"Oh, Mom. Hi. What are you doing here?" Emma asks, feeling quite nervous.

"I believe I asked you a question first."

Snow is quite unimpressed with Emma's attempt at avoiding her questions.

"Ugh, I was just out in the garden for a bit of fresh air. It just feels so stuffy, you know?"

"For three hours? You needed fresh air for 3 hours?" Snow narrows her eyes. Emma might have a good lie detector, but she's really bad at lying, and Snow can see right through it.

"I just lost track of time. It's beautiful outside so…yes."

Emma is feeling both hot and cold. This does not look too good. She should come clean to her mother. Her mother will understand. She takes a deep breath and she's about to confess, but Snow beats her to it.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow. The King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom will come visit us tomorrow. The negotiations are almost finished. We just need to make one last announcement tomorrow."

"Really?"

Emma is quite happy. This means she can keep visiting Regina, and Regina can keep visiting her. It might also mean Emma will be allowed to do magic in the Golden Kingdom and doing so get to and from Regina faster. Much faster.

"Yes, really," Snow looks surprised. She didn't expect Emma to take it so well. Since when was Emma so invested in this negotiation and, more importantly, why?

"Wow. I thought the negotiations would never end. So, what changed?"

Snow suddenly looks sad. She'll have to tell Emma.

"We agreed to the last of their terms."

"Which was?" Emma is excited, but also starts to get suspicious. A feeling of dread is suddenly creeping up on her.

"We agreed that the heir to the White throne will marry the heir of the Golden throne. I'm sorry Emma."

Snow looks really sad. Emma just stares at her mother, the words sinking in, and when they do they crush Emma. All her dreams, all her hope of a future with Regina gone, just like that.

"No. No, no, no, no. You promised me. Mom, you promised me, " Emma feels the tears form, and she knows she won't be able to stop herself from crying.

"We tried, Emma. We tried."

"You didn't try hard enough," Emma is shaking. She wants to scream. She wants to run.

"We tried - at the ball. Had you listened to me and danced with someone three times, this whole thing would have been off the table," Snow counters, trying to keep her voice level.

As the implications of what Snow says sink in, Emma doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. She could have danced with Regina and she wouldn't have to marry someone else, but she just had to run away from Regina, to doubt her in that moment and…she feels the need to scream at how unfair all of it is.

"You should have told me. That stupid hint was not even… want was that even, mom? Your attempt to scare me away from dancing with someone?"

"No. Emma, no. Please. I couldn't say more. I was under oath. The Council thought that had you found someone to dance with in a masked ball it meant there was a chance you could find the one later on, like your dad and I did, so the deal would have been off the table."

"Are you kidding me? Dad was a Shepherd you met while seeking adventures in the forest. You would have never met Dad at a ball made for royalty. That stuff is so dumb. It was set up as a fail. I've met much royalty and nobility before and so you all knew the chances were slim."

Except that Emma knew Regina made it to the ball, that she even danced with Regina at the ball and yet here they are, all because Emma messed it up.

"Emma, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"What if I told you I met someone and I love them?" Emma tries. She has to try.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. Unless it's true love there's no way out now."

"And what if it's true love? What if?"

"When the negotiations opened, we put it all on the table at once. All terms and conditions and so did they. They put the marriage term. We raised the true love possibility. Then, we looked together and you haven't met your true love, if you even have one. You know very well its rare. Only a lucky few have it in all the kingdoms."

Emma's breathing is getting heavy. Her only chance at getting out of it is all gone and it looks like Regina is not her true love. Not that it matters. True love is elusive and so very rare it would be almost an impossibility to find it anyway. But she has to try.

"When did you guys look to see if I had a true love? Like, what time?"

Snow looks very confused.

"Why does this matter, Emma?"

"I met someone. That afternoon I met someone, " Emma tries. What if, what if.

"Emma, are you serious right now?"

"Yes, very. I met them that afternoon, and we danced at the ball. I left mid-dance because I thought you had a hand in it and you wanted me too. I was scared you orchestrated it, so I left. But you didn't, did you? You had no idea."

"No, I had no idea. Oh, Emma, why didn't you tell me?" Snow looks genuinely upset.

"I don't know. It happened so fast. I'm sorry."

"Oh no! Honey, I'm sorry. I'll see what we can do. I'll try to see if we can get another look to make sure and, Emma, if that person is your true love, you can rest assured the wedding is off the table in a blink of an eye."

"Really?" Emma doesn't want to hope.

"Yes, really."

"What if she's not my true love though?"

"I don't know. We will think of something. If you love her and she loves you…maybe. I don't know. We will see."

"Ok."

"I'll go talk to your father. We will come up with something. Don't worry, honey. Any chance we could meet this person before tomorrow afternoon though?"

"Umm, I don't know where she lives. Sorry."

"Well, how did you guys meet? What does she do for a living?"

"We met in the market. I snuck out when you guys went for the first negotiations. We bumped into each other a couple of times, then she bought me food cause I was hungry and I had no money. We met a few more times and then she came to the ball."

"How did she enter the ball? We specifically didn't invite anyone from the Golden Kingdom."

"Oh, she got the invitation from someone in the Fire Kingdom."

Snow looks alarmed, and Emma finally gets it as well. That was one hell of a security breach and they were not prepared for it, at all.

"It's fine, it's fine. She just came to dance with me and spend some time with me. We were about to go back and dance some more, but the ball was over."

Snow crosses her arms and looks at Emma with a frown.

"Anything else I should be aware of, Emma?"

"Umm, no, that's it."

"What does she do for a living?"

"Umm, I don't know. I asked, but she didn't tell me," Snow narrows her eyes. She doesn't like that one bit. It sounds incredibly bad so far. She has a feeling it will get a lot worse.

"Emma? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Emma just looks down and takes a deep breath. She might be in trouble.

"She has magic."

The worst scenario possible in Snow's mind. This can't be happening. It didn't even cross her mind. This is so, so bad.

"She has magic?! Emma, how? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Why? She hasn't done anything bad…at all. She's very nice."

"Emma, the reason we were at war is because a magic user in their kingdom got involved and killed the princess in our kingdom. How could you not think of that? How could you be so reckless?"

"I thought the war was because a magic user in our kingdom caught wind of their powers and created havoc, so they hated us to this day. And, besides, both those people were locked away somewhere never to escape. Or are you saying our magic is not strong enough to keep them locked up?" Emma retaliates. She's scared too, but after she spent so much time with Regina, she has good reasons to trust her.

"They are locked up as far as I know. I haven't checked in a long time though. I can't believe you're so reckless, Emma. We give you freedom, but you are just so reckless," Snow is furious, although her fury comes from a place of fear. Fear for the safety of her daughter.

"I trust Regina, I know she would never hurt me."

No, Emma won't allow her mother to paint Regina in a bad light.

Snow's head snaps up and looks at Emma, a look of shock on her face, then confusion.

"Regina? Is that your lover's name?"

"She's not my lover. I don't think so…we didn't put a label on things. We kissed a few times but…" Emma trails off a bit in shocked embarrassment. She never thought about a label like that on Regina, and hearing her mom use the term, it felt so…real.

"Emma, is your lover's name Regina?"

"Yes, her name is Regina. Why?" Snow's demeanor changed. She doesn't look furious anymore. In fact all of a sudden she's calm and this unnerves Emma even more.

"And you seriously don't know what Regina does for a living?"

"Umm…no? I told you that already."

This is getting too weird for Emma now. Snow is completely relaxed and even amused. That was a complete change in demeanor, and Emma's no longer so sure she likes it.

Snow takes a deep breath, trying to hold her composure, and she schools her features to an emotionless state. Her insides are screaming though, and she almost wants to strangle Emma for the stress she put her through, but she reminds herself that she loves her daughter and that those charming genes of hers are not always a good thing. Most of the time, just like with her husband, they are perfect. Other times, it just wants to make Snow pull her hair and go screaming at how dense it makes the blonde duo. But she loves them both.

Snow smiles at Emma.

"You know I love you, right?" Emma just lifts an eyebrow at her mom's words.

"Well, I do. Now, how about I let you get ready for bed. We have a long day ahead of us and I want you looking your best."

Snow gets up and goes to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you honey," she says and goes to the door. As she steps out, she turns back as if she forgot something.

"Oh, and honey, please don't embarrass the family tomorrow, ok?" and with that she steps out of the room and closes the door behind her. Emma is just left staring very, very confusedly at the door.

* * *

Emma stares at the door for a long time after her mother leaves wondering what that was all about. Why did her mother suddenly change her attitude as soon as Emma revealed Regina's name. What was her mother up to?

She stayed awake all night, tossing and turning in bed, wondering what will await her tomorrow. Wondering why her mother changed her attitude when she said Regina's name. Who was she to be married with? Will her mother let her get out of this sham marriage? Will they fight for her? Will they let her be with Regina?

She missed Regina so much. She wondered what Regina might be doing so late at night. Was she thinking of Emma? Probably not, she was probably asleep, not a worry in the world. Unlike Emma, Regina is not part of an insane political game. She hopes with all her heart her mother and her father will fight for her, that they will try to let her out of this marriage. Technically, Regina was a magic user from the Golden Kingdom. It shouldn't be a problem for them to accept it. Sure, she won't marry the heir to the throne, but she's taking someone with magic from that kingdom so it should count.

Her mother was horrified when she found out Regina had magic, but for some reason, as soon as she learned Regina's name, she calmed down instantly. Why? Did her mother know Regina? Why would her mother have dealings with someone in that kingdom before the alliance started? Was Regina a spy for her mother? Was she someone on the run? Was she one of those magic users of old that are locked away?

No, that's not it, is it? Couldn't be. Regina would never harm her. But it would explain her mother's calm demeanour as soon as she found Regina's name, wouldn't it? She would be able to find Regina a lot easier now.

Suddenly she couldn't sleep anymore and she needed air. She needed air so badly, she felt she was suffocating in the room. She was on the verge of a panic attack, so she ran to the balcony and looked down in the gardens below. She thought about going to the border and then use her magic to find Regina and keep her from danger, but what if Regina was in no danger? She would just make a fool of herself and Regina will think she's a lunatic.

A few more hours passed and she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't very well wait on her balcony, so she poofed to the border. She was debating whether to cross or not. She was irrational. Why is she letting her mother's attitude disturb her so much? Why is she acting this way? This is not an ok behaviour by far. She starts to pace backwards and forwards at the border pondering whether she should cross. She turns her back towards the Golden Kingdom and poofs back to her own balcony, failing to see the figure making an appearance near the Golden Kingdom's border.

Emma feels like she's going insane. She's probably too tired, but she can't sleep. She goes to her table and grabs the teddy bear Regina gave her, wishing that it was actually Regina that she's hugging. She can't sleep, and she knows she'll definitely embarrass the family - that much is clear.

* * *

The morning came too quick, and Emma hasn't slept at all. She's too tired to move, and her body starts to ache from lack of sleep and too much stress. She's getting dressed with the help of a few maids. As they finish prepping her, her mother walks in.

"Oh, Emma, you look beautiful," Snow looks so proud of her daughter. Emma dismisses the maids and turns to her mother.

"So, have you talked to dad? Did you find a way to get me out of this?"

Emma's tired. She's a mumbling idiot and she can barely get the words out.

"We will talk after the meeting, darling. Don't worry," Snow approaches her and kisses the top of Emma's head.

"We should go now, they're arriving any minute. You look so beautiful, have I told you that?"

"Yeah, you just mentioned it," Emma is too tired. She just wants the meeting to be over, and to go take a nap. She grabs her mother's arm, and leaves the room.

* * *

Emma was getting bored waiting for the royals of the Golden Kingdom to arrive. Her sleep deprived brain only had one thought _let it be over so I can go to bed_.

In the end, Emma was losing the battle with sleep. She closed her eyes and started to drift away.

Her blissful state didn't last long, as her mother decided it was best to pinch her awake. The doors opened and the delegation from the Golden Kingdom walked through. This was it…Emma will see who is the poor bugger she will be betrothed to for all of five minutes until her parents pull her out of it. She couldn't help a smirk that made its way to her face at that thought. No one and nothing will stay in the way of her relationship with Regina.

She looked up and started to look at the faces of the people that came into the room, not paying too much attention to anyone in particular. But as she was scanning the room her eyes were drawn to a figure in the middle of the room. Green eyes met brown ones and Emma's breath caught in her throat.

Regina was here.


	7. Sleep

_**AN:** Many thanks to my beta eSQuses and many thanks to all of you who reviewed and liked this story. Here's a new chapter and many apologies for the delay. There are still a few more chapters to come the story is far from over. Let me know what you think **.**_

 _AN2: I've posted all my SQ Week stories on AO3 only so if you want to read some fluff head to my account there users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44_

* * *

 _She looked up and started to look at the faces of the people that came into the room not paying too much attention to anyone in particular. But as she was scanning the room her eyes were drawn to a figure in the middle of the room. Green eyes met brown ones and Emma's breath caught in her throat._

 _Regina was here._

* * *

Regina was here and Emma doesn't know what to make of it. Is she asleep and dreaming? Is this reality? And if it is real, why is Regina here? Oh, just her luck Regina would be friends with whomever she's meant to marry. She feels herself get angry just at the thought. So close, yet so far away. She looks at Regina and sees Regina give her a small smile, her eyes alight and barely masking happiness. Why is Regina happy about it?

She goes through the motions, but not much registers. She has been trained so well in court etiquette that she goes through the motions without a hitch. But, she doesn't hear a thing of what's being discussed. She's so tired. Finally, her sleepless night and the intense stress from the past hours is catching up to her. She keeps making eye contact with Regina, and while before Regina looked happy, now a slight frown marred her features. Maybe she finally realised the situation they were in. So close and yet so far away, Emma about to marry another.

Emma closed her eyes to calm herself and calm her thoughts, but she soon realised that was a huge mistake because she was now fighting to open them again, the tiredness making it near impossible. People are still talking. Why are they still talking? Why are they not going away? Fine, she's to be married to someone, but she'll deal with all that later after she gets some sleep. She'll also need to talk to Regina. Her thoughts are no longer coherent and she's losing her battle with sleep.

But right when she feels she's about to collapse, she feels the warmth that's all Regina encompass her, giving her the energy she's lacking to stand there, and she can finally focus for the first time on what people are saying.

"… Princess Emma could show me around the palace. It would also be a great opportunity to get to know each other before we present a united front to our kingdoms."

"What a wonderful, idea. Emma, why don't you go spend some time with Regina, while you show her around the garden," Snow looks at Emma with an encouraging smile.

Emma frowns. She has no idea what to say but she feels Regina squeeze her hand and, although she has no idea what's going on, she knows there's no way she'll turn down any time she can spend with Regina.

"I would love to," she says with a smile of her own, a bit fake towards Snow, but as she turns to Regina, and meets Regina's worried gaze, her smile becomes genuine. Regina has the power to make this miserable day so much better, and looks like now she's keeping Emma awake enough to interact and not collapse.

She squeezes Regina's hand and leads them out of the throne room with the intent to go towards the gardens. As soon as they are a safe distance away from any prying eyes, Regina stops Emma.

"Emma, are you ok? You're starting to worry me."

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go show you the garden."

"Emma, I'm serious. You don't look all right. I fear if I remove my hand, you'll collapse. Please, Emma, what's going on?" Regina is really worried for Emma. She caresses Emma's cheek with her left hand, her right hand holding onto Emma's hand in a strong grip.

"I'm just so tired. I was awake all night."

"Emma," Regina is positively worried. She leads them to a nearby bench and motions to Emma to sit down.

"I was so worried. So, so worried. I found out I'm about to get married to some stupid royal in the Golden Kingdom and my mom was acting so weird the whole time. I told her about us and she became even weirder and I thought that she'd do something to you. I was so, so scared. I couldn't sleep." Emma just leans her head on Regina's shoulder and Regina just hugs her.

"Oh, Emma. Were you at the border last night?" she asks, as she rubs soothing circles on Emma's back.

"Yes, I was. How did you know?" Emma lifts her head and looks up at Regina. Regina's eyes soften and she kisses Emma's forehead.

"I can feel you. I can't explain it, but I can feel you. I felt your distress grow stronger and stronger so I let my magic take me close to you. I was scared you were in danger. I arrived just in time to see you teleport away."

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake," Emma says putting her head back on Regina's shoulder, letting Regina hold her close.

"It's ok. Nothing a cup of coffee can't solve."

"Coffee?" Emma mumbles sleepily. She can feel herself slip away. Being in Regina's arms helps her relax so much.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to introduce you to it," Regina pulls the hair from Emma's face. It is clear Emma is exhausted.

"Emma, why don't you lay down?"

Emma yawns and then sleepily mumbles, "I'm supposed to show you around the gardens."

Regina smiles at her. It is clear Emma can't even move let alone take Regina on a tour of the garden.

"It's fine. It's not like I didn't see them before."

"I'm a terrible host."

"You're all right, Emma. It's fine. Just rest." Regina lets Emma lay her head in her lap and Emma looks up at her, eyes almost half closed, a content smile on her face. Regina can't resist and bends down to kiss Emma on the lips.

"Don't leave me," Emma barely whispers as she closes her eyes. The last thought on her mind as she drifts to sleep, is that she never wants to be away from Regina.

"Never," Regina says as she starts to weave her hand through Emma's hair.

* * *

"Emma, darling, wake up," Regina tries to get Emma to wake up. They've been gone for hours now, Emma asleep in her lap this whole time, not even moving. She was definitely exhausted. It breaks Regina's heart to wake her up, but they must go back before a search party is sent.

"Umf, five more minutes," Emma says, and she turns to her side her head now facing Regina's body. She goes to bury her head in what she thinks it's a really warm, really good smelling pillow and why is the pillow breathing? She opens her eyes, startled. What was she doing? Her face is becoming redder and redder by the second in embarrassment. She gets up and looks at Regina, whose face is equally red.

"I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing," Emma says, looking down.

"It's fine, Emma. I asked you to lay down, remember? Did you sleep well?"

"The best, thank you. I was exhausted. At least now I can face that dreadful royal I need to marry," Emma looks down at their joined hands with a frown. How much longer will she be able to do this? Will her parents help her?

"I didn't know you consider me to be dreadful. You wound me, Emma," Regina says, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Emma's frown becomes bigger and she narrows her eyes as she processes what Regina just told her. And then it starts to click: her mother's reaction to hearing Regina's name, Regina looking so happy to see her despite what the visit was all about, her parents' eagerness to let her go on a stroll with Regina, Regina being so unguarded around her.

"You brute! You knew! How long did you know about this? How could you not tell me? Did you play me all along?" Emma looks at Regina.

"Your lack of trust in me is starting to annoy me," and Regina looks downright offended and upset.

"We wouldn't have this issue if you told me who you are in the first place," Emma crosses her arms and looks defiantly at Regina. Regina, for her part, just exhales and looks down.

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. I thought it was funny you couldn't place me. How could you not know Emma?"

"I don't know. It's weird. But be that as it may, Regina, you should have told me about this marriage as soon as you found out. How could you keep it from me?"

"Hey, unfair. You knew way ahead of me. I just found out."

Emma just looks so surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Mother thought I'd make a run for it, so instead she got me in a carriage and told me then so I could not make a run for it."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Make a run for it."

"Well, I'm here, am I not? And, no, I would never leave you. But if it wasn't you, I might have. No, I would have."

Emma smiles at Regina's confession.

"I still think you're a brute for not telling me who you are," Emma says, a grin making an appearance on her face.

"I still can't believe you couldn't tell who I was."

"Oh, well, I know now. Do your parents know about us?"

"I don't think my parents know, and if they do, they kept me in the dark. Yours clearly know. What did your mother say?"

"She freaked me out, that's what. I couldn't close my eyes for a second and, yes, I was about to cross the border and try to find you. I backed out last minute thinking maybe I'm irrational and you're going to laugh at me."

Regina was overwhelmed with emotion; her only response was to kiss Emma.

"I wouldn't have laughed at you. Not over this. I'm so sorry you had a stressful night. I'll make it up to you," Regina starts to play with Emma's curls, lost in everything that is Emma. The past few hours have been so stressful for both of them, and both welcome this quiet moment they get to spend together.

"I'm so glad it's you, Emma. I don't know what I would have done were it someone else."

"The feeling is mutual. So, about that coffee, can I have some?"

"It's a bit late, you won't be able to sleep tonight. Also can't believe you've never had some."

"Not something my family drinks. We have a lot of cocoa drinks, with cinnamon, but never coffee. They say it causes addiction."

Regina just rolls her eyes at that.

"It's not such a big deal. They blow it out of proportion. And it can be weaker than some of the teas they drink in other kingdoms."

"You're very defensive of it."

"Because it's really good."

"Better than cotton candy?"

"You have no idea. Anyway, we should probably head back."

Emma looks dejected at that. She's not ready to go in a room full of people.

"Yes, I guess we should head back."

Emma lets herself be pulled to her feet by Regina. But instead of letting go of Regina, she just wraps her arms around her lover's neck.

"Emma."

But Emma doesn't reply, she just starts to kiss her. Nothing to hide now. They're soon to be married, and she might as well take advantage of this.

"You're going to get us in trouble," Regina says as they part for air. Emma's arms are still around Regina's neck, and Regina's arms still around Emma, their foreheads touching, neither making a move to part.

"How long until the wedding do you think?" Emma asks as she tries to catch her breath. Regina lets out a chuckle.

"My, you're eager."

Emma makes a move to put some distance between her and Regina. Has she misread what Regina wants? But Regina tightens her grip on Emma.

"I was just teasing you, Emma. To be fair, I know even less than you do. Mother told me just mere hours ago I will meet my spouse as part of the negotiations and that there's no backing out. She also warned me that I shouldn't even dare to make a run for it, because I'll only live long enough to regret it."

"Wow. Do you plan to run?" Emma brings her lips close to Regina's, almost touching, but she's still not closing that gap.

"The only person I would run to is you. Quite pointless to run now that I have you," she then closes the gap and kisses Emma again.


	8. You owe me half a dance

_**A/N: Many thanks to all of you who reviewed or followed/faved this fic. Thank you for the continuous support and once again I apologize for the long wait.**_ _ **Many thanks to my beta eSQuses for all her dedication to correct the mistakes I make in my writing.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of the new chapter.**_

* * *

"All right, Regina, what are you playing at?" Cora had a look of suspicion on her face. Regina was far too compliant with this arrangement.

Emma and Regina joined their parents in one of the rooms to discuss the details of their engagement and wedding. When they would let the news spread to their kingdoms, when they would announce it to the other kingdoms, when the wedding would take place.

Emma and Regina presented a united front on the wedding, both insisting it should be done as soon as possible. Snow and David were not surprised at all, and David was barely fighting a smug smirk at all this. Cora for her part was eyeing Regina with suspicion.

She announced that they should take a small break and she all but dragged Regina to a secluded spot where she could find out what her daughter was up to. Not only was Regina very quiet during the ride to the White Kingdom and not protesting, she was now keen on the wedding.

"I don't have all day, Regina. I'll repeat it again. What is going on? "

"Nothing. Nothing is up. I swear. Why would you think that?"

"Regina, please, you fight me on everything. You never do anything I ask you to do without throwing a fit."

"I do not."

"You do. You do it all the time. You'd rather spend your time with the help than attend to your duties as princess."

"I do not spend all my time to the help. I…"

"Ah, yes, your escapades into the town."

Regina looks with surprise at her mother. Her mother's smile is giving Regina the creeps, and she finds herself gulping.

"Yes, did you think I wouldn't know? Regina, who do you take me for? I am the Queen of the Golden Kingdom, you can't hide forever, no matter how hard you try."

Cora pauses and gives Regina enough time to process what she just said.

"I swear, Regina, if you do anything to ruin this alliance, you'll only live long enough to regret it."

Regina looks terrified at her mother and a feeling of dread creeps up in her gut. Had it been anyone but Emma, Regina would be in big trouble. An image of Emma comes to her mind and Regina takes in a deep breath. She doesn't have to fear her mother. It seems they're all getting what they wanted.

"I will not endanger the alliance, mother, I swear," and Regina hopes with all her heart her mother will believe her. There's no way she wants to stay away from Emma.

"So, you are really happy with all this?" Cora's eyes are narrowed looking at Regina.

"Yes. I'm really happy." A smile makes its way on Regina's face, thinking of Emma and how happy Emma makes her.

"Hmm, perfect. I had a hunch this would work but, I wasn't sure."

"What?" Regina is now confused. Why would her mother…

"Oh, please, Regina, it's not like we need their army or anything. We are far stronger than anyone else. But having them on our side will make us even stronger. The fact that you like this princess of theirs means I have your full cooperation."

"Is this all you care about? Power?" Regina scoffs at it.

"Stop being so narrow minded, Regina, and stop thinking the worst of me. I care for our people. Everything that I do, I do it for our kingdom. Power offers us security. Power can offer us peace. Too strong to even think of an attack against us. And if our biggest enemies are our allies no one will ever stand against us. This will allow our people to live happy lives and dream big, have hope for the future, which in turn will make us even stronger."

Regina looks at her mother with a frown.

"Now that we are clear on things, I'll consider pushing your wedding closer."

Regina is happy with this and she won't question this. Her mother was the last obstacle in the way of Emma and herself. She seems to be on-board with all this, not surprisingly so since it was her idea to begin with.

"Thank you, mother."

* * *

In the end it was agreed the wedding would take place in four months' time. It was also agreed upon that to "strengthen the bond" before marriage, Emma and Regina will spend most of their time together, alternating their stay between the two kingdoms. It was only the years of training that stopped Snow and Cora rolling their eyes at their daughters. They were so transparent with their requests.

Cora however had one more request, one which made both Snow and Emma cringe. They will announce the wedding between Emma and Regina at the engagement party of the prince from the Water Kingdom. Regina looked positively thrilled at her mother's suggestion. When questioned by Emma what was this all about Regina simply shrugged and said, "Mother will do anything to ruin things for the king of the Water Kingdom. If that means stealing the thunder on such a big event for them, then mother will do it. Welcome to the family, Emma."

Emma wasn't too sorry. She barely liked the sleezeball King Edward or his offspring. She was more than happy to ruin things for them. The more she thought about it, the more she realized most princes were gross men that cheated on their lovers all the time, while feeling completely entitled to do so because of their rank. If she thought too much about it she would want to ruin it for all of them. She probably was since she was now officially off the market. Emma looked at Regina and wrapped her arms around her neck, playing with her hair by twirling a few strands of Regina's hair, or brushing her fingers along the back of Regina's neck. She couldn't be happier she had Regina.

Regina noticed the strange look in Emma's eyes, although on closer inspection it looked more like adoration than anything else. She certainly didn't see anyone look at her in that way before and it made her feel special and loved. Did Emma love her? The way she looked at her seemed to confirm that, yes, she does love Regina. She leaned in close to Emma, foreheads touching, their lips just millimeters away. Regina wanted to say it. She wondered if now was the moment to say it.

"I love you, you know that?" Regina finally says, throwing caution to the wind. It was soon, so soon, they've barely known one another a bit over a week. This was a huge step, Regina knew that. But there was no going back. There was no one else Regina wanted by her side. There was no point to delay the inevitable admission.

Emma pulls back just a little and looks up in shock at Regina, but why was she so surprised? She was about to tell Regina she loved her only a day ago. She certainly didn't expect Regina to say it first and it made her wonder why Regina would make the admission in this moment.

"You do?" she needs to hear it again.

"I do. I love you."

Regina starts to worry a bit over the fact that Emma doesn't say it back. Fear grips at her heart. Has she misread Emma?

Emma moves her hands to cup her face, her thumbs caressing Regina's lips, her eyes staring into Regina's.

"I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Emma says, as she moves her right hand to caress Regina's lips with her fingers, her index and middle finger pausing on Regina's lower lip, her gaze locked for a few moments on Regina's lips. As she looks up back in Regina's eyes, she moves closer, so close she can feel Regina's breath on her lips.

"Regina?" Emma whispers, so, so close to Regina that Regina feels her head start to spin.

"Yes? Regina can barely breathe, her own voice a whisper now.

"I love you too," Emma whispers once again, but it sounds so much louder in Regina's ears. She holds her breath, not wanting to exhale, for fear she will lose the sweet caress of Emma's breath. But Emma has other thoughts as she finally closes the small gap and kisses Regina.

* * *

A week later Emma found herself surrounded by her friends at the ball in question, gossiping about this and that. Alexandra and Ruby were quite entertaining, but she wished Regina were here. People would start dancing soon and she was in no mood to dance with anyone but her lover.

Regina was late. No doubt Cora wanting to make quite the entrance. But no sooner had Emma finished this thought than Cora, Henry, and Regina were announced to the entire hall. And what an entrance that was! The entire hall stopped and stared as Cora walked in, owning the place. Emma had never seen anyone command so much authority and she was amazed. 'Welcome to the family' was ringing in her ears.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed. They came to a ball Queen Snow and Emma are attending." The two princesses look at Emma wanting to see her reaction. Emma was staring right at Regina their eyes making contact in the sea of people. Emma can't help but smile, and Regina's eyes also light up in response to seeing Emma.

But to Emma's disappointment, Regina didn't join her, choosing instead to talk to Princess Katherine. A frown made its way on Emma's face.

"… well, rumor has it they started to negotiate. Is this true, Emma?"

"What?" Emma didn't hear them talking, as she was too caught up in her own thoughts. She was almost fuming at Regina. Regina looked at her and smirked, tipping her glass towards Emma. What the…

"Emma!"

"What?" she turns a furious gaze to her friends.

"Wow, ok, that answers your question, Alex," Ruby says as her gaze settles on Regina and sees her looking their way.

"OK, let's not start a new war, did you guys hear about Prince Elric?" Alex tries to change the subject with a new item of gossip.

"No, what about him?" Ruby turns her attention to Alex.

"Rumor has it, he's found himself a mistress."

"Oh please, that's old news. I heard about it months ago," Ruby rolls her eyes at it.

"And why did no one tell me?" Alexandra fakes indignation but both Ruby and she are looking at Emma who's been silent and keeps sneaking glances at Regina. They noticed that Regina has constantly looked in Emma's direction.

"It's old news Alex. I had no idea you didn't know. But I heard an even better gossip. Rumor has it Regina is betrothed to someone. That poor soul who gets her."

"Really? Where did you hear that? And do you know with whom?"

"Oh, you know, I have my sources. I don't know who it is with though. They kept silent about it. I guess they don't want it to get out now. Cora is really playing a good game. Making amends with the White Kingdom while at the same time ensuring a strong alliance with another kingdom. Rumor has it it's someone from the far North."

"Fair enough. If they open trade with the White Kingdom they'll need the resources from the far north."

"Emma, have you heard anything? Do you know who Regina will marry? Or if that rumor is true?" Ruby tries to get Emma in a conversation. However, all attempts fail them. Emma continues to stare in Regina's general direction. They see Emma's frown deepen as some man approaches Regina. Ruby and Alex look surprised.

"So, the rumor is true," Alex whispers not looking away from the scene.

Emma's look becomes murderous, and if looks could kill, the two people across the room would probably be dead. To the women's surprise, however, the man leaves Regina alone a few moments later. A smug look instantly makes its way to Emma's features. She lets out a small snort and unwillingly puts the spotlight back on her. Not that Emma noticed, as she was too busy looking in Regina's direction.

Ruby and Alex continue to witness the small game Emma is apparently playing with Regina. They have no idea what's going on between the two, but they assume it's nothing friendly. Emma looks on as Regina leans in to whisper something to her friend, but her view gets blocked by the same man that Regina turned down. He's asking Emma for a dance. Before she manages to say no, however, the man grabs her and pulls her on the dance floor.

Emma is shocked. How did she get roped in this? What happened to manners? She's the crown princess! Do these buffoons not care at all for her status? That Northern sleaze. His hands are starting to inch lower and she looks desperately at her friends and then at Regina. He's such a creep. Her friends just look on laughing at the whole thing. Emma groans internally. She looks at Regina and keeps sending her quiet pleas for help.

Regina's face morphs from mild amusement, to shock, then jealousy, then anger in a matter of seconds. She's gripping her champagne flute so strong it shatters in her hand.

"Regina!" Katherine says with a mixture of shock and concern. Regina's look suddenly became murderous. Katherine discreetly magics away the broken glass and grabs Regina's attention.

"Regina, you're bleeding," she touches Regina's arm to grab her attention. Regina snaps out of it and looks at her arm, she heals her wound with magic and gives Katherine a small smile. She then makes her way towards Emma and the soon-to-be-dead man.

* * *

Ruby and Alex watch the interactions with rapt attention.

"Oh, oh, looks like her highness is not happy he went and danced with Emma," Ruby whispers and Alex nods in agreement.

However they both gasp in shock when they see Regina shatter the champagne flute she was holding. The two sit there hoping they won't have to intervene to pry a murderous Regina off Emma.

"Oh, it's starting. Regina is going to make a scene," Ruby says, part amusement, part shock, and part excitement. Emma might be her friend but a bit of drama doesn't hurt anyone, and it will certainly make the night far more interesting.

"Oh, she so will. She'll interrupt their dance and she'll demand to dance with him to one up Emma."

"This is getting good. Regina is angry enough to murder someone, maybe both," Ruby's voice has just a small hint of fear, but also a lot of excitement. Suddenly the ball was not boring at all.

* * *

Regina makes her way to where Emma is and the music suddenly stops and the room becomes dark. No one is moving, they're all grey silhouettes. Regina's eyes start to glow with an eerie golden light.

Emma and the man stop dancing and look at Regina. All color drains from the man's face and let's go of Emma instantly, while he subtly tries to move behind Emma to use her as a shield but Emma makes her way to Regina's side.

"Are you all right, Emma?" but all Emma can do is nod.

Regina turns to the man who dared to ignore her lover's consent. The air was suddenly gloom, as if she were trapped in a nightmare. To say she was scared was an understatement. She was terrified and by the looks of it so was the creep. He was probably wetting his pants. She saw black tendrils of magic tainted with golden sparkles race towards the man and wrap around him.

"Listen to me carefully, as I will only say this once. If you ever dare to even look in Emma's direction again, rest assured it will be the last thing you do. Trust me when I say when I'm done with you'll wish you were dead. Now, get out of my sight," Regina's voice was low but deadly. The tone she used made Emma's hair stand on end and she wasn't even on the receiving end of Regina's wrath.

It was obvious Regina was using magic and by the looks of it a very powerful brand of magic. Not the usual throwing of fireballs or bursting of vines. No this was something else entirely. She thought back to when Regina used magic and if she thought Regina's powers were really unconventional she now had the proof. She reached for Regina's hand and their magic reacted. The warmth she associated with Regina encompassed her and worked to calm her down as Regina's hand that held Emma's started glowing a bright golden hue.

But she was suddenly scared at how others would react once they feel the tell-tale signs of magic being used. She squeezed Regina's hand and wished that no one will be able to tell. Emma's own magic started to react once again, and their joined hands glowed a mixture of white and golden light. Regina must have realized what Emma was doing and squeezed her hand as a thank you.

"If I were you I would leave this place and not come back," Emma was so done with him and made it clear she didn't want him anywhere near her. The guy started to back out completely terrified by both of them, and when he was a safe distance away, the world around them started to move again. Regina turned around to her a look of concern on her face.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Emma looked at her and smiled, finally feeling relieved.

"Yes, thank you for stepping in. He was an entitled sleezeball. There are a lot of guys like him, even in our circles."

"Well, good thing you're to be my wife in a few months," Regina says as they start to move to the music.

"It might just make it worse," Emma crinkles her nose at that.

"Doubt it," and Regina looks very confident saying that. Emma looks back at her, relieved, and Regina has a hard time fighting the urge to kiss Emma right there in the middle of the dance floor.

Regina glanced over at Emma's friends to see them sport equally shocked expressions, their mouths slightly open from the shock. Regina couldn't help the smirk that made its way to her features. The choice in dance partners was taken very seriously in most kingdoms and Regina knew there will be a few scandalized faces at her dancing with Emma. Oh they will be in for a surprise when they learn Regina and Emma were to marry. She's pretty sure some of the nobles will be on the verge of a stroke or heart attack to learn that the two royals in the two most powerful kingdoms will marry each other. They'll probably have an even greater shock when they'll learn that, yes, the two of them will be able to conceive and have an heir.

Emma sees the look on Regina's face, she sees the smirk, and wonders what Regina's thinking about. She tries to think what about the last few minutes caused Regina to have an expression of utter smugness. The look on Emma's face becomes serious. She narrows her eyes at Regina.

"You brute. You let me dance with that asshole for a whole two minutes."

"You need to find a better endearment term, this is a borderline insult, and I couldn't just poof him away from you," Regina says pursing her lips. Emma gets a pensive look on her face.

"You should have. In fact you have my express permission to do this from now on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll work out a system when it's ok to do it. How's that, babe?" Emma replies with a smirk.

"I would rather you say I'm a brute. Absolutely not and under no circumstances are you to call me babe."

"Hmm," Emma ponders for a few seconds before a wicked grin makes its way on her face. "Gina, baby, how is this?"

"Emma, stop it, it's not funny. I hate it." But Emma snorts and starts to laugh at it. She was doing it on purpose. Oh well, Regina thinks that two can play at this game.

"Pumpkin, a princess does not snort."

Emma's eyes become really big and her mouth slightly opens in shock at the nickname Regina used.

"Sweet-pea, close that mouth before flies go in."

Regina is now barely containing her laughter. Both of them start laughing, lost in one another. When Emma recovers, she looks really seriously at Regina. She leans in close to Regina and whispers in her ear.

"I would much rather have something else roaming around in my mouth. Something more wet perhaps… "

Regina's mouth is suddenly dry as her breath just catches in her throat, and she looks at Emma with no small amount of shock. The song was over but they have yet to break apart.

"Honey-bun, be a dear and bring me some champagne," Emma winks at Regina then leaves to join her friends.

* * *

Ruby and Alex looked on, amazed and totally confused, at the interactions between Emma and Regina. One moment Regina looked like she was about to murder someone, then she started dancing with Emma of all people.

"So, what did I miss?"

Ruby and Alex look at Emma as if she's grown a second head.

"Guys? What did I miss?" but Ruby and Alex can only stare.

* * *

It didn't take long for Regina and Katherine to join them and Regina hands Emma a champagne flute standing by Emma's side.

After they get over the initial shock that, yes, Regina and Emma are on speaking terms, and yes, it looks like they get along quite well, the conversation becomes a lot more pleasant, and the tension starts to slowly dissipate.

As expected, Cora makes the announcement of Emma and Regina's wedding in big enough style and at a perfect moment to ruin it for King Edward. Ruby and Alex are completely stunned into silence as they realize that Emma is the one to marry Regina and all those looks now made sense: Emma was completely smitten with Regina.

As the party resumes, Regina sneaks her arm around Emma's middle and holds her close.

"You still owe me half a dance, Emma," Regina leans in to whisper in her ear, and Emma shivers in response. The things Regina's voice does to Emma. The brunette is hypnotizing and Emma knows that her lack of filter is because of all the things Regina makes her feel. That, and the fact that she simply trusts and loves Regina, and she knows that Regina loves her back.

As they dance once again Emma's focus is on Regina. She can't believe her luck. She's completely smitten with the other woman, and luckily now she doesn't have to hide it. Their relationship is now out in the open and she is truly and officially off the market, and so is her lover. Tonight's incident will definitely not repeat itself ever again. Regina sees the faraway look in Emma's face, as if she's lost in her own thoughts, but Emma looks happy enough to not worry so she just lets Emma be, while she leads them in the dance.

tbc


	9. Forbidden Love

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait. The other chapter is already written and off to my beta though so the wait won't be as long as for this one. Currently working on updating all my stories so you should see new chapters for all of them soon. Hopefully.**_

 _ **Anyway this story takes a major turn this chapter from what I initially planned. I'm happy I could incorporate a theme I always wanted to write in this story. Hope you'll enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **As always many thanks to my beta eSQuses who makes this story look amazing.**_

* * *

Their love was doomed right from the start. Fate threw them a curveball, both finding love so late. A princess and an outlaw. If only they met sooner, if only they had more time. The Princess had to marry another.

The Princess looks at the masked person wishing she could see the face of the person behind the mask. Her fingers dance at the edge of the mask, caressing the soft skin that is not covered. The masked person grabs her hand and brings it to their lips, giving it a small kiss.

"I must go now. I wish we met under better circumstances," the masked person makes their way to the edge of the balcony.

"Wait!" the Princess calls back to the masked outlaw.

The mysterious person turns around and looks at their secret lover.

"What?" and, seeing the princess's stance, the voice gets a bit exasperated.

"What do you mean 'what'? Aren't you supposed to drop or leave something, like a token?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very. You either play it properly or you don't play at all," the Princess says crossing her arms.

"Fine," the masked person says with a sigh.

The masked person approaches the Princess again and pulls her close one hand caressing the princess's cheek.

"My dear princess, I'm afraid I must leave…"

"Hey, you, step away from Princess Emma."

"Are you kidding me? Now they're doing their job?" The masked person groans and looks incredulously over their shoulder at the two palace guards that make their appearance. Emma starts to laugh.

"Not funny, Emma," the masked person says with a glare partially hidden behind the mask on their face.

Emma decides to intervene before the guards shoot.

"Wait. Stand down. This is Princess Regina," Emma says, stepping in front of her fiancée, blocking the guards view of her.

"Emma, you're embarrassing me."

"… she was testing your vigilance on how well you're going to protect me in case someone came to kidnap me."

Regina magicks away her mask and the two guards can now clearly see the masked person is their own princess.

"Oh, your highness, we are sorry."

They lower their weapons and bow to Regina.

"You did a good job trying to protect my future wife and for that you have my gratitude. Now, I would appreciate if you left us alone."

Emma rolls her eyes. They didn't do a good job at all. Had this been someone else Emma would have probably been dead by now. But it's clear Regina wants to be left alone, so she'll say what she has to say to make that happen.

"Of course, your highness."

The two guards bowed again and left the area giving the two royals some privacy. As soon as they were alone Emma and Regina burst out laughing.

"This could have been disastrous. It's really not funny, Emma."

"Then why are you laughing?" Emma says wrapping her arms around Regina. Regina doesn't say anything, she just leans in and gives Emma a kiss that leaves both of them breathless. They stare into each other's eyes, happiness radiating from both of them.

"Thank you for tonight, Regina. It was wonderful."

Regina clears her throat and puts the mask back into place. She slips back into character as she leans in to peck Emma's lips.

"The pleasure was all mine. We shall meet again, Princess."

She then disappears in a puff of smoke. Emma is left staring at empty air, but a glow from the floor catches her eye. Her lover left something behind.

She bends down to pick it up. It's the pocket watch she had attached at her hip. Classy, not what she had in mind, but it will do. Emma goes back into her room and locks her windows and balcony doors and closes the curtains. She falls on the bed clutching the pocket watch as she replays the day's events over and over again until she falls asleep.

* * *

 _Earlier that morning_

Emma was strolling through the Golden Palace trying to familiarize herself with the place. Now that her engagement to Regina was announced to the world at large, she started to spend more time with her wife-to-be. She couldn't be happier for this development.

She spotted her fiancée coming towards her and a smile made its way on her face. She couldn't wait to call Regina her wife.

Regina greets her with a kiss as soon as they are near each other, and Emma melts in Regina's arms.

"I have a surprise planned for you tonight," Regina says, as she leans in for another kiss.

"Really? What?"

"You'll see. Make sure you're alone at sundown."

"In my room?" Emma says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Regina's face becomes fully red and she coughs to gain her composure.

"I thought you only lacked a filter at night time."

"That used to be the case, but recent events made my filter disappear completely."

"Is that so?" Regina's smile suddenly becomes smug.

"Mhm, but only around a certain person."

"I see. Sadly, not what I had in mind although we could perhaps alter our plans just a little bit."

Emma crinkles her nose, and Regina leans in to kiss it. A soft giggle escapes Emma's lips at the gesture.

"Hmm. Ok. Where are we going?" she asks, as she pecks Regina's lips in a chaste kiss.

"You'll see."

* * *

That evening found Emma waiting anxiously in her room. A small tap on the balcony door alerted her that Regina was there. She went and opened the door, but she couldn't see anyone. Emma sighed in frustration. She wanted so much to see what Regina planned that she started hearing things. But before she could turn to make her way back inside, her vision was blocked by a long-stemmed red rose. Her breath caught in her throat, and she was a bit startled.

"My dear Princess, I have returned to you as promised."

Emma smirks. That's definitely her fiancée's voice. She turns her head to look at Regina and sees that she's wearing the costume and cape Emma imagined her with. Emma took her time just looking at Regina, drinking the sight her lover offered. She looked better than she ever imagined. She almost jumped into her lover's arms, but held back for a moment. In the end she decided that the story probably demanded it, so she played the part. She almost jumped into Regina's arms.

"You did. I've been thinking of you every single moment," she said, as she was clinging to her lover's neck.

"So have I."

Emma was really satisfied with the answer, so she leaned in to kiss the brunette.

In order to avoid the guess, Regina took her to a secluded spot where her horse was waiting for them. Rocinante wasn't a black horse but it would do. They rode a fair distance away from the palace, and stopped in a meadow, near a lake, where Regina had already laid down a blanket. They laid down looking at the stars. Not much was planned after this. The glimpses Regina got out of Emma's day dream had already been used up to this point.

"So, what now?" Emma turns her head to look at Regina.

"I don't know. I'll leave it up to you. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea."

Emma's hand finds Regina's and their fingers intertwine.

"Hmm."

"Thank you for doing this. It's really thoughtful."

"You're welcome."

Regina squeezes her hand as they continue to look at the stars.

They pass a few good minutes in silence, but it's not an uncomfortable silence. Neither of them feels the need to talk, they can just sit in silence and enjoy each other's presence, and that's a first for both of them - to simply be with someone.

Emma turns her head and looks at Regina, and all she wants in that moment is to reach out and caress her face. She briefly thinks of a future time when she'll share a bed with Regina and she feels her smile grow at that. They're soon to be married, soon they'll be able to just be.

Regina senses her looking and turns her head to look at Emma.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, us, you," Emma gets up a bit, propping her head on her hand. Her free hand reaches to caress Regina's face. She's once again thinking of how she got so lucky to meet someone who makes all her dreams come true. The desire to kiss the brunette becomes too much.

"May I kiss you again?"

"Yes, you may."

Emma doesn't have to be told twice as she gets closer to Regina and goes to kiss her. The position is awkward though, if not just a bit uncomfortable. Emma readjusts herself on top of Regina. She didn't really think this through at all. It was just natural. Regina's hands went in her hair and pulled her closer. The proximity of the brunette's body in this particular position started to register in Emma's mind, her body starting to come alive. Regina's hand started to make its way down to her waist, then a little bit lower, and all Emma could do was let out a moan and resume the kissing with more passion. Soon though, kissing Regina's lips was not enough, the blonde princess wanting more, so she started trailing kisses down the brunette's jaw and neck. The moans Regina let out encouraged Emma to continue.

The area around them started to also come alive in unseen ways. Swirls of gold and silver magic wrapped around their bodies, starting to mix together.

Regina opened her eyes to look at her lover when she saw their magic reaction. It took Regina a few moments to realize what was happening, as Emma's lips were making her body come alive in wonderful ways. But as soon as the gravity of the moment sunk in, the fire that was burning through her instantly quieted as if someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on it.

"Emma, darling, stop."

Emma was confused but even in her aroused mind Regina's voice was stronger. Regina's wishes were in command.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, but we need to stop, look," and Emma looked, the tendrils of magic still visible, even if not as strong as before. She got up, sitting in Regina's lap and, oh, that move was so amazing Regina let out an involuntary moan.

"Sorry," Emma tries to get up, but Regina keeps her hand firmly on her thigh, holding her in place.

"No, please don't be. I mean, we will get to do this soon. I don't mind it at all, we just can't do it now because of..." and she gestures towards the magic that's now slowly disappearing.

"What was that?"

"Our magic."

"I get that, but what was it doing? I've never had my magic just pour out of me like that without me knowing. I'm sure my parents would have warned me if this was a possibility."

"It's not you. It's me."

"That sounds like a breakup line," Emma says, teasingly. Regina grabs Emma's hands and intertwines their fingers, not willing to have Emma move from her position.

"That's the last thing on my mind, darling. I simply meant it's probably my magic's doing rather than yours. Most likely yours just reacted. What were you thinking when you were kissing me?"

Emma frowns. How was that in any way relevant? But she answers the question nonetheless.

"I was thinking that felt amazing, and I wanted you to feel good, really good."

Regina frowns.

"Is that all?" and Emma blushes a bit. That was not all. There was a bit more.

"And that I wanted to be connected with you in every way possible."

Regina looks surprised for second, but then she smiles.

"Ahh. Well that makes sense."

Emma lifts an eyebrow in reply, challenging the brunette to expand on the explanation.

"You're not supposed to know all the details just yet, but you will learn right after our marriage and when the magic unification ritual is complete. But, let's just say my magic reacted to your wishes, trying to make them come true in every way possible, as you put it."

"Which means what?"

"Which means that, had I not stopped us, well, we might have had a scandal on our hands."

"Scandal? How?"

Now it's Regina's turn to blush in response.

"Well, one or both of us might have become pregnant."

Emma's eyes widen in shock. She stares at Regina, and then looks down at Regina's flat abdomen, then back up.

"Really? We can have a baby together?"

"Yes."

"Wow, really?"

Regina smiles at Emma's shocked expression.

"Yes. Why do you think mother is fine with our alliance? She would have never allowed it were it not possible. Which also explains why she's so happy I like you. Makes matters much easier." Regina all but mutters the last two sentences as it really starts to make sense why her mother is so on board with this.

Emma's response to the revelation is to bend down and kiss her fiancée.

The rest of the time was spent cuddling, or as much as someone can cuddle on a blanket, in a field at night time. At least the air was warm. Emma didn't move from her initial position much, although she now laid down, half on top of Regina, her head on the brunette's shoulder. Occasionally she would lean up and kiss her lover but for the most part she just sat in Regina's arms, content that she had a moment where she could rest. They started talking about important matters such as how many children each wanted, where they would live for the most part. Time came for them to go back to the palace before someone sent a search party for them.

Now, as Emma lay in bed, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She couldn't wait to be married to the brunette. She was quite frustrated their impromptu make out session was interrupted and she longed for a time when they could go all the way. Just a little bit longer to wait and she'd be able to fully enjoy all that her relationship with Regina has to offer. No more sneaking out, no more fear of being caught. She turns around in her bed and for a moment wishes she could be next to Regina to lay her head on her shoulder.

She closes her eyes and feels Regina's warmth encompass her, her smell wraps around her like a warm summer breeze, and the steady beat of Regina's heartbeat is lulling her to sleep. Her sleepy brain takes a few moments to realize that she is indeed feeling a heartbeat, Regina's, and when she opens her eyes she realizes she's no longer in her room. She's about to scream until she sees that Regina looks at her, just as shocked. She's somehow made it into Regina's bed.

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Shared Bed

**_AN: As promised I was able to get this chapter out really fast._** ** _As always many thanks to my beta eSQuses who makes this story look amazing. Let me know what you think of the new chapter._**

* * *

Emma gets up as soon as she can and tries to wrap the duvet around her, although she figures that's irrational, she's already under the covers with Regina, in Regina's bed, and they're both fully clothed. Nothing to hide that's not already hidden.

"Emma?"

"Regina? What's going on?"

She's so confused. One minute she's thinking about being with the brunette, the next she's laying down on top of said brunette.

"I don't know."

Regina looks equally confused. She gets up in bed and props a pillow behind her back, while Emma also gets up but she turns around to face Regina.

"Is it your magic again?"

"I think so. What were you thinking about?"

Emma rolls her eyes. The answer should have been obvious. Regina sees the gesture and simply lifts an eyebrow as a silent challenge.

"Ok, fine, I was thinking of you and how nice it would be to sleep next to you, and that I liked our time by the lake."

Regina purses her lips in thought.

"I was thinking the same, but it still doesn't make any sense why you would be here. I wished many times you were with me yet neither of those times you appeared."

"Maybe it's because we are engaged."

"No, my powers will transfer the same way as for others, and we definitely didn't let you near the source. Even if you were, it would probably harm you, not accept you as a user."

Regina looks positively concerned.

"Is it because I have my own powers?"

"No, in fact that should give us more trouble, and it's not. My magic is actively accepting you without us doing anything."

"Maybe we should tell your mom."

"And get her to freak out? No way. I'll speak with Daddy, but this should never get out to anyone, especially my mother."

Regina's hands started to wrap around the duvet until her knuckles were white. It was clear to Emma that Regina was terrified and that this was never meant to happen. Emma reached for Regina's hand and grasped it between her own hands. She brought Regina's hand to her mouth, kissing the knuckles softly.

"We will get through this together. I promise you I would never do anything that might cause you harm," she put Regina's hand over her heart and held it there, "My heart and all that I am and have are yours, Regina."

The brunette leaned in close to Emma, her other hand coming up to caress Emma's face, closing her eyes, and drawing her in for a soft kiss.

 _The world around them is crumbling, there is chaos everywhere she looks. She somehow knows this is the end and there's not much she can do. Her chest hurts. So much was lost, she's lost so much, and she's in pain. Everything they've worked to build is gone. Their family is gone. Their people are gone, their home is in ruin and there's nothing she can do._

 _"All I ever wanted was to make sure you were all safe and I'm failing you."_

 _"We will get through this, you and I, together, like we always do. You may not be strong enough, and I might not be strong enough, but together we are so much stronger. I believe in us. We will stop this."_

Regina gasps and pulls away from the kiss looking really startled.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma looks concerned at her lover and she can see Regina's eyes are still a bit unfocused.

"Regina, darling."

She caresses her cheek, trying to pull her back from where ever she is. Regina's eyes finally come into focus and she looks confused for a few moments.

"Emma," she tries to form sentences but her lips and mouth are suddenly so dry.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I… I don't know," she looks around the room then at Emma. "We should go to bed."

Emma senses Regina doesn't want to talk about this issue and she decides to drop it for now. It is late and the night has been stressful for both.

"Okay. Can you send me to my room? If not, I'll find a way to sneak out."

Regina looks at Emma for a moment as if processing what she's being told and suddenly she's hit with that horrific image for a brief moment. Suddenly she doesn't want to be away from Emma.

"I would like you to stay, if you don't mind."

Emma beams a smile at Regina because, yes, that's all she ever wanted.

"I don't mind at all."

Once Regina is settled in bed Emma joins her, laying down, Emma's head resting on Regina. Regina tightens her grip around Emma as if she's afraid she might slip out.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be. It's probably just me being very tired."

Emma takes a deep breath and when she lets it out she gets up just a little bit to leave a small kiss at the corner or the brunette's mouth.

"I love you," the confession, all but a whisper, as she lays her head back down.

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

Sleep eluded Regina for most of the night. She was sure she didn't sleep at all. She was content holding Emma in her arms, replaying over and over again that horrific scene. Was it a vision of the future? The thought terrified her. It was clearly Emma and herself and they looked the same as now. If it was the future, it was the nearby future. She was terrified. What if she couldn't save Emma and their people?

As soon as the sun was out she woke Emma up and sent her back to her room. She decided to talk to her father about this and see what she's dealing with.

Emma saw how troubled Regina was and she was terribly confused how such a wonderful evening and night could turn out to be so bad. Regina really cared about her powers and her people, that much was clear. Emma was starting to think Regina was worried about the simple fact that Emma was able to easily access this magic. She had no 'why' either.

She was thinking that perhaps she could find a way to cheer up her fiancée. A trip to the market would probably lift Regina's mood. She beelined to Regina's location and, darn it, now was not the time to question how she always knew where the brunette was. But she couldn't help the question that formed in her mind. Maybe it was all related. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Regina come out of a room, deep worry etched on her features.

"Regina? Is everything okay?" Emma approached her, lifting her right hand to caress Regina's temple and eyebrow. In return the woman gave her a weak smile.

"I hope so."

"You hope?"

"I spoke with Daddy and gave him the short version of what happened. He has no idea why."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

At Emma's words, Regina looks up.

"What? Emma, darling, no. It's not your fault. Please don't think that."

She gently pulls Emma to the side of the corridor. Her thoughts go haywire, not only is she unable to protect them in the future, she's also upsetting Emma with her worry in the present.

"I am sorry if I ever gave you the impression it's your fault. Please believe me when I say it's not."

"What is it then? What worries you? Talk to me."

"I'm not even sure of it myself." Regina touches her forehead to Emma's, and in reply Emma closes the small gap and gives Regina a chaste kiss. She then moves on to kiss Regina's closed eyelids, then her forehead, then the tip of her nose. This makes Regina giggle in reply. Emma gives her another small peck on the lips. This seems to brighten Regina's mood.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could go out to the market and enjoy some time together. What do you say?"

"I would love the distraction. Let me tell my father and then we can go out. "

* * *

The market was as always full. People were happily chatting everywhere, children were running around. Regina offered to do the glamour spell on Emma but she declined. She still wanted to live on the edge, and hone in her skills. Regina just rolled her eyes, but complied with Emma's desires.

The place offered Regina a good distraction for the most part and she was able to forget all about the dark vision. They approached a children's playground and watched them having fun. Emma grabbed her hand and squeezed it lovingly. Soon they'll get to see their own children play like this.

 _"Mama, catch me," a small blur figure jumped off one of the playground castles into a blonde's arms. Emma. She's dressed differently. And then she sees it. A crown, unlike one she's seen before and her mind automatically puts the title of Queen. Queen Emma._

 _"Whoa, little man, careful. You gave Mama a scare. Don't jump like this."_

 _The small child wraps his hands around the blonde's neck and turns to look at Regina herself._

 _"Mommy did you see me jump?" The child asks and Emma turns towards her._

 _"Regina."_

"Regina."

Regina blinks rapidly, trying to refocus.

"Emma," she breathes out her lovers name as if it's the most precious thing ever and a lifeline at the same time. A lifeline that keeps her tethered to the present.

"Regina, you're starting to worry me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She takes a deep breath, then she looks around the place. "Can we get out of here? I don't think I can be in a crowd right now."

"Sure, let's go." And as she says this Emma pulls her through the crowd.

Unknown to both of them a lone figure watches them go, a frown on their face, their eyes narrowing.

* * *

They make it back to the palace gardens and Emma leads Regina to a nearby fountain to sit down.

"Regina, talk to me. What's going on. You're starting to worry me."

"I don't know. I just…" she takes a deep breath. There's no way to say this without sounding weird and she knows it. She just hopes Emma won't freak out.

"I just see things."

"Things?"

"Visions. I assume they're of the future."

"Has this happened before?"

"No, never." Then, as an afterthought, "Is this something you can do?"

Emma looks confused for a second, but then she realizes why Regina is asking her this.

"No. Never."

They sit in silence. Regina is busying herself by playing with Emma's fingers and looks distracted enough for a few moments. Emma knows it's far from being true.

"What did you see? Is this what happened last night?"

Regina stops her actions, but she refuses to meet Emma's eyes.

"Regina," the blonde gently lifts her lover's face so their eyes can meet, and it's the first time she sees tears form in her eyes. "Oh, my love."

"I fail you. I'm unable to protect you or our family."

"No. We are in this together Regina. If you fail it's because I'll fail you. We are in this together. The two of us."

Regina's head is down and she shakes her head in the negative. Emma lifts her head once again. "Listen to me, no matter what I'll always be by your side. We will fight this, whatever it is together and we will win. You don't have to protect me, I'm strong enough to protect myself, and if we fight together no one will stand against us. I love you and nothing will keep me away from you. I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart."

Regina looks into Emma's eyes and she wants to kiss her so badly. She's so in love with this woman. But somehow she ends up hugging Emma instead and as soon as she's in Emma's arms, she just melts as she takes long, deep breaths, breathing Emma's scent in and letting it wash over her and calm her.

Tbc


	11. Entwined

_**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. It was half written but then I got distracted and all that. Let me know what you think. I will wrap the story soon, it's already getting bigger than the original plot, but hopefully you'll like what's about to come. This chapter is pure fluff.**_

* * *

Emma's stay is coming to an end. She's already been in the Golden Kingdom for two weeks. Regina is dreading the brief separation. She knows in a few days she will go visit in Emma's kingdom but even a few days seems like an eternity. She wonders if she'll be alone at night once Emma leaves, or whether their magic will bring them together again.

She smiles at the thought that now she's speaking in terms of our: our magic, our relationship, our love, our future.

At least she can enjoy Emma's warmth for one more night. Their magic always brings Emma into her bed at night. At first they were both terrified, now they enjoy it. They're not making love, too afraid of what their magic might do, like put them in a scandal they're not yet prepared to be in. And so their nights are filled with cuddles and kisses and warm embraces and soft caresses. They talk about many things, including Regina's visions. Emma walks her through them as they try to sort out details of what Regina sees. This is how they became aware of small details. With Emma's help, Regina has the courage to look more closely and see the small details. Through Regina's magic they now share Regina's visions together. Emma sees what Regina sees.

They shared the good and the bad. Regina's favorite vision was that of her and their son walking into a room to see Emma holding the tiny bundle that had just joined their family. She thinks fondly of Emma looking down at the tiny bundle in her arms, her smile getting bigger as her family joins her. She sees their son run to the baby and try to touch her cheeks with tentative fingers as both mothers encourage him. She thinks about Emma's look of fondness when they look at their children. It's not that different from how current Emma looked at her once she shared this vision.

Other visions were not as good. They've seen a city in ruins, up in flames. They've seen that city going through some construction, and they talked at length of what they actually saw. It looked like neither of their cities.

They saw what looked like a coat of arms and it was not one that they recognized, yet what shocked both of them was how similar it was with their own idea of what their united kingdoms should use as a coat of arms. They talked at length one night, before the vision struck, as to what they should use as a symbol. Emma suggested they should use Regina's tree. It's their safe place when they want some peace and quiet, it's something Regina cared for since she was little. Gone was the idea of using imposing animals to exert power. Emma loved the symbolism of a tree a lot more than some strong animal mascot like dragons or lions. They settled for it because they looked at it as being a symbol of life, endurance, rebirth.

* * *

Regina realized really fast that Emma was somehow able to access her magic. She wasn't able to control it fully, but she was able to use bits and parts of it. They often went in secluded spots where Regina would coach Emma on how to harness that magic. She still refused to tell her mother. She was too scared of what she might do or how she might react.

They soon discovered they were in way over their heads when Regina started to accidentally use Emma's magic. Now that Regina was using the magic she was able to think about it. Using Emma's magic felt different, yet familiar, and that's what unsettled her the most. Why would Emma's magic feel familiar? Why would her own magic embrace it rather than reject it?

The night after the first incident, Emma and Regina went by the border somewhere further in the forest so they could not be seen. There, sitting right on the line, they tested their powers, and to their shock their magic merged once again, just like the night they made out in the forest.

As they explored their bond, they realized that Regina's own magic acted as a power boost for Emma. Emma decided to try the upper limits of her power, something that usually drained her energy really fast. Not only was she able to increase the reach of her powers, but the drain she usually experienced, the fatigue, was all gone. Regina, for her part, felt perfectly fine as well. No changes whatsoever to her energy levels or welfare.

They decided that this would be explored in depth at a later date, perhaps after they marry so as to not alert others and endanger their relationship. If indeed it turned out they were too powerful together, they might get in trouble and endanger their relationship, if not even their own lives.

* * *

The day Emma had to leave came around, and Regina felt as if a part of her went missing. Not having Emma nearby was going to be really hard. Still, as they embraced, they made promises to meet at the border once again.

As the night approached, Regina made excuses to retreat to her chambers then quickly left for the border where she waited for Emma to arrive. She didn't have to wait long and her lover crossed the border a few minutes later.

"How was your day?" Emma greeted her fiancée with a kiss.

"It was terrible. I missed you." Regina leaned in to steal another kiss, unwilling to leave her embrace. "I can't wait to do this every day."

"This?"

"Kiss you at the end of the day. Ask about how your day was. Just the little things."

Emma wraps her arms around Regina's neck.

"I can't wait to be with you too. I missed you so much."

They moved some way away from the main road as to avoid attracting too much attention. They ended up underneath a tree, Regina leaning her head on Emma's chest as Emma combed her fingers through her hair past her jaw. After a few seconds, Emma lifted Regina's head and pulled her into a slow kiss.

"Did you have any visions today?"

"No," Regina said, not removing her head from Emma's chest. Emma kissed the top of Regina's head.

"Good. I don't want you to have them when I'm not there to take care of you."

Hearing Emma say this made Regina tighten her grip on Emma.

* * *

Saying goodbye was harder than ever for both of them. They were aware that in a few more days they would see one another constantly, yet being away was so, so hard.

As Regina settled in bed, she thought about her nights sleeping next to Emma. She turned to Emma's side and grabbed her lover's pillow, inhaling her scent. She wished she had something of Emma's she could cuddle.

For a moment she thought she was being silly and was perhaps exaggerating things a little bit, but in the end she decided she didn't care. Emma felt the same way and they were still new at this. It was okay to miss the person you love. It's not like she was losing sleep over the matter, or wallowing in self pity when she was not with Emma. It would be nice though to live together, to know Emma was not far away, and at the end of the day they can be with one another, and wake up in each other's arms, have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Maybe that was a bit much, but that's what families did, and she wanted to build a family with Emma.

Regina turned onto her back, letting go of Emma's pillow. She really missed Emma hugging her and feeling her warm breath, that perfect weight on top of her, and the feeling of warmth just like it spread to her now.

Regina opens her eyes, startled, and sees Emma curled in her side once again.

"Emma!"

"Not that I mind, but I thought being away from you would stop me from ending up in your bed at night."

Emma gets up to look at Regina, and starts to caress her face. She bends down to kiss the brunette's lips. Regina hums in approval of the kiss and her hand comes up behind Emma's head, holding her close as she deepens the kiss.

"I don't really want to stop this," Emma says as they try to catch their breath.

"Emma."

"I know. It's just really hard and bordering on painful right now. I want to be with you so badly." Emma drops her head to Regina's chest, nuzzling her neck.

"I know, darling. I know. It's hard for me as well, painful even, as you put it. But you know why we can't."

Emma simply nods, leaving a small kiss on Regina's neck, while nestling herself closer to her lover. Regina grabs one of her hands and intertwines it.

"Soon, very soon, my darling, nothing will stay in the way of us being together the way we want."

At Regina's words, Emma's grip on Regina tightens slightly, before she gets up to kiss Regina once again.

TBC


	12. Broken Glass

**AN: Apologies for another long wait. Many thanks to my beta** **eSQuses. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope you like the twist that this chapter creates.**

* * *

Regina couldn't complain. Her stay in the White kingdom was really good. The people were nice, the landscape was beautiful and above all else, she had Emma by her side at all times. She couldn't complain, not really. Except that even all the perks could not stop Regina from cringing at the palace decorations. Emma's room looked nice, if not filled with too much pink and fluff. Emma shrugged and said it was her mother's doing. Turned out Queen Snow loved all things pastel and fluff and pink. Regina felt a shiver down her spine.

Emma had asked they meet in the forest. When Regina saw what her fiancée wore to their meeting she decided then and there that unless Emma was really fond of it, the pink had to go. Emma was still beautiful, incredibly so, it just didn't seem to match her personality at all. The blonde simply rolled her eyes when Regina started to laugh.

"Mom wanted us to spend some quality time together. This means I have to dress like this. I barely made it out alive."

"Remind me to not let your mother decorate our quarters."

"Deal. I've had it with the pink. I prefer yellow and red. Though, to be fair, we do have a certain appeal right now. Me in a pink princess dress and you in that coat that looks almost out of the military. Quite a story cliché, not that I mind."

Regina smiles at Emma's ramblings. She finds her quite endearing when she rambles like that.

"So, what do you have in mind, Emma?"

"You mean besides kissing you senseless?"

Regina swallows hard. This was a rather mild suggestion, but Emma is quite bold, and she's getting bolder by the day around Regina. Not that Emma struck her as someone weak. As a princess she should be a diplomat, yet Emma is turning out to be quite crass around her at times and, damn, that turns Regina on so much. She almost wants to face palm at the thoughts running through her mind right now.

"Umm, Regina?"

"Sorry. I..." She looks down and Emma feels smug all of a sudden. Regina's mind was definitely in lala land and it makes her feel bolder somehow.

"Were you thinking about the ways I would kiss you, and where, and how it would feel?"

Regina looks up at the blonde and gives her a weak smile. She's been caught, though it was probably what Emma wanted.

"That outfit ruins the mood."

Emma rolls her eyes, but she gets it. With a poof she changes into a pair of skin tight leather pants and knee high boots with an untucked loose blue shirt. Her hair is pulled up in a loose ponytail.

"How is this?"

"Peasant-like."

"Seriously, Regina?"

"You asked a question and I answered, which is more than what you've done."

Regina waves her hand and Emma is engulfed in golden smoke. When it clears up, Emma is standing there in tight pants and knee high boots, a white tank top, and a red leather jacket, princess curls hanging free down her back. Emma looks surprised.

"Red leather jacket?"

"I like red and I find it all oddly perfect for you to be honest."

Emma assesses her outfit one more time before she looks up at Regina, a big grin making its way to her face.

"Oh, this is like in your vision. Vision you said she didn't like it."

Regina blushes. She actually likes it and she has a distinct feeling vision her also liked it but was just teasing Emma.

"Well, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"And?"

Regina smiles. She quite likes it if she's being honest. That jacket screams Emma to her. There is Emma and it matches her and its tacky, but she secretly adores it. Emma seems to catch onto it and smiles in return.

"Oh well, happy wife, happy life."

Regina rolls her eyes, the smile on her face somehow growing bigger. She loved how the word wife rolled off Emma's tongue. Her wife. Future wife but it won't be long now. In the few seconds she ponders it, she realizes she's completely head over heels in love with the blonde. Trying to regain her composure, she tries to change the subject.

"So, where are we going?"

"Oh, right. Wait, how did you know we are going somewhere?" Regina eyes her unimpressed. "Ok, ok, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

Emma grabs Regina's hand and poofs them away. As the smoke clears and Regina looks around her surroundings, her eyes falling to the city that spreads a their feet just beyond the cliff. Tall walls adorn the city edges and within it she can see incredibly tall buildings made of glass. As her eyes sweep over the city she sees the most impressive building stand proud and tall in what appears to be the middle of the city. A gasp escapes her as she realizes where they are.

"Emma, we shouldn't be here."

"It's fine. I thought we should have a look around."

"Emma, this is the forbidden city. It's been sealed shut for hundreds of years. They say a great evil is sealed in there. "

"Stories to scare people."

"The city is clearly preserved with some form of magic and nothing lives in it."

She looks at Emma and she is more scared than she's ever been, "Emma, please tell me you haven't tried to go in."

Emma looks down at her boots.

"I can't believe how reckless you are. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I just felt drawn to it."

"Emma," Regina's tone is both a warning and filled with worry at the same time.

"I couldn't get in. But I thought that maybe we could go in together."

"No."

"Regina, come on. This city is half on your side, half on mine. It's been sealed shut. Don't you want to know what happened? How it looks like from the inside?"

"No."

Emma narrows her eyes.

"You're lying. You so want to see it."

"Do you even realize how dangerous it is? I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't, we are so much stronger together. Please, Regina."

In the end Regina gives in and follows Emma to the city walls. They're impressive, made out of massive glass. They touch the walls together and the magic shield around the city flickers for a moment, then drops.

"No turning back now."

"I can't believe what you made me do."

They walk through the open gate in the wall, and realize the magic shield was put in place to make sure the gate won't be used.

As they walk through they see a quiet city, nothing moving, no sounds. The streets are in disarray and here and there they see barriers that were constructed as if to keep something out, but there is nothing in there. Just glass, breaking further under their feet. They head towards what they assume is the palace and, as they approach it, they both stop dead in their tracks. They're in the park, the one from Regina's visions, the one where they saw a small boy run to them and call them mama and mommy and Regina gasps unable to hold back her shock. Emma's grip on her hand tightens. She knows what Regina is thinking.

"We shouldn't be here, Emma."

Emma looks at their surroundings and then at the brunette.

"This is the city in your visions."

"Which is why we shouldn't be here."

"Maybe we can prevent the future and we will make sure that we will have all the happy moments."

Regina knows Emma is referring to their children and she feels so conflicted.

They look towards what appears to be the palace and make their way there.

* * *

The palace is in no better shape than the city. They walk around the halls and that's when they see it - the coat of arms like the one in Regina's vision. They continue to walk the halls until they reach some large doors that are open. A glittering jewel catches Emma's eye and she bends to pick it up. It's a wedding band with a really intricate design. Inside the band there is a symbol nothing else. Emma looks at it in confusion.

"What's that?" Regina says as she comes up behind Emma.

"Looks like a wedding band."

Emma fiddles with the jewel a few seconds more before she looks up at Regina. She grabs Regina's left hand and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Will you, Regina, take me, Emma as your wife?"

Regina rolls her eyes at her fiancée. Emma is up to her games again. It's been a common occurrence with them, to play like this. Emma's imagination did run a bit wild and Regina was more than happy to accommodate her. Like, pretend they are two strangers meeting in a bar and hitting it off. It's was their own weird way to let loose and forget for a moment their status. Of course, this wasn't helped at all by their first meeting and Emma's conclusions as to Regina's field of work. Regina realized she was lost in thought and that Emma was waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I do."

Emma smiles brightly at her as she slides the wedding band on her fiancée's hand. It's a perfect fit. The playful mood was instantly broken for Regina. Her eyes cloud and her vision goes elsewhere to a distant time.

She looks around and there is a room full of people staring at her and whoever is next to her. A person dressed in white, with long blonde hair, braided in a beautiful bun at the side of the head, bright green eyes and a loving smile on her lips.

"Emma..." Regina all but gasps and she's pretty sure it's because of the vision.

"We need to find its half."

"No, what we need is to get out of here. This is not funny at all."

"I didn't say it's funny," Emma is suddenly on the defensive.

"You're clearly not taking it serious enough."

"If you don't want to be here then leave. I'll explore on my own."

"I don't want to be here, but I'm also not going to leave you here alone. We came in together, we leave together. I'm not leaving without you, Emma."

"Ok, then help me look for its pair."

"Fine." Regina waves her hand over her own ring and a faint golden strand moves from her ring towards its pair.

"Cool."

Emma drags Regina through the palace, going up and up until they reach the rooftop of the palace. Regina beelines for the ring and picks it up from the floor. She goes back to Emma who holds her palm up. She can clearly see Emma's mood was ruined as well and she can't help but feel bad that she upset the blonde. She looks at Emma for a few more seconds before grabbing her left hand.

"It's only fair," and Emma's face breaks into a full grin that's about to become teary as she's filled with emotion.

"I thought you didn't want to play along."

"Well, to repeat what you said earlier, happy wife, happy life." she clears her throat. "Do you..." Regina wants to ask if Emma's alright with it but the blonde interrupts her.

"Yes. Put it on already."

Regina then slides the ring on Emma's hand without any further hesitation. Emma stares at her ring for a moment longer before she wraps her arms around Regina's neck.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Regina let's out a laugh at the blonde's antics, but closes the gap between them and gives her a much desired kiss. Unknown to both of them, their rings start to glow in a mixture of gold and silver for just a few seconds.


	13. Pictures of us

_**Oh wow this took me forever to write, mainly because I had quite the writers block for a while. This story shouldn't drag on for much longer, unless inspiration strikes, as it already has more chapters than what I anticipated, but it's my baby and I like the subjects explored in it so I wanted to do it justice.**_

 _ **No beta this time so all mistakes are mine. I did use Microsoft word but it's not a perfect software, so if you see mistakes I apologize.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of it in the comments.**_

* * *

"Emma, we have to go."

Emma pouts in reply, her arms wrapped around Regina's neck.

"Come on, grumpy face, let's go home. I've had enough adventures."

"Just a little bit longer, please."

"Emma, you promised me."

"I know, but, for hundreds of years this has been sealed shut and now we can explore. Please."

Regina sighs in defeat. She needs to work harder on saying "no" to Emma. She's doing really bad at the moment when it comes to it.

"If you get us killed, I'll kill you." Emma only rolls her eyes at this, but leans to kiss Regina's check as a reassurance, or just because she wants to kiss the brunette, she's not so sure in that moment. Regina's too cute when she worries and Emma can't resist kissing her. She feels like letting out squeals at how adorable she thinks Regina is, but reconsiders her reaction last second, because she needs the brunette to agree with her plans.

"The city is pretty dead. Unless we fall and break our necks, I don't see us dying."

"The city being so quiet is what worries me."

"We can just explore the palace. Should be safe, right?"

Regina rolls her eyes. Nothing in here feels safe, but she knows Emma won't shut up unless they explore the place. If she's really, really honest with herself, she has to admit she wants to explore the city and the palace as well.

They start to explore the palace, room by room. Regina's quite impressed by the architecture and design. She feels that if she ever were to make decisions on how to decorate her castle, it would look similar to what they see here.

Finally, after opening many doors and exploring many rooms they reach a door, somewhere at the end of a corridor. Emma looks at Regina as if questioning if they should open it. So far the blonde never hesitated to open a door, but this time she is. Regina opens the door for Emma, answering her silent question. It was Emma who wanted to explore and now all of a sudden she goes quiet. Regina won't back down on this.

They step into the room and it's instantly apparent this is a bedchamber. They look around the room from the doorway and Regina's vision fades to a different time.

 _Emma and herself are sitting in front of the door, when suddenly the blonde picks her up. The brunette lets out a squeal of delight at this._

 _"Emma!"_

 _"Well the bride needs to be carried inside the house."_

 _Regina rolls her eyes yet at the same time she leans in to peck Emma's lips because that's the sweetest thing._

 _"We've been married for 2 years already."_

 _"Eh."_

 _"You'll have to outdo this on our 5 years' anniversary, then 10 then 25 and then 50. Maybe 30 and 40 too."_

 _"So bossy," Emma jokes back. They're already in the room so the blonde decides to spin them around only to then fall back on the bed. Laughter fills the room until Regina leans in to kiss her wife._

Regina's startled back to reality as the vision fades away. Two years after their marriage they move into the palace. At least they have a time frame. She turns to tell Emma, only to notice the blonde has a faraway look in her eyes. The brunette realizes that Regina must have projected her vision upon Emma without even noticing.

"Emma, Emma," she tries to shake her lover awake.

Emma gasps as she comes back to the present time.

"Regina."

"So… this is it isn't it? This will be our palace it seems."

"Yeah. I have to say whoever built it had good taste. I like it. A lot," as she says this, the blonde looks around the room. Something by the bed catches her eye and she lets go of Regina's hand to go grab it. As she picks it up she nearly falls over but luckily the bed is right next to her so she simply falls on it with a thud.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina approaches her but Emma's unable to speak. Instead she just turns the object towards Regina and the brunette sways on her feet. Emma sees this and reaches out to grab her, the object, a picture frame, falling to the floor. Staring back at them from the picture are two people that look like a perfect copy of Emma and Regina, dressed in strange clothes, siting on something obnoxiously yellow. The blonde in the picture sits behind the brunette, arms around the other woman and her head on the brunette's shoulder. She's dressed similar to what Emma's wearing now, hair just as long if not just a fraction less curly at the edges. The brunette has her arms on top of the blonde and she's dressed in a red dress with a short black leather jacket and high heeled boots. Her hair is much shorter than what Regina has right now.

A new wave of visions hit both women, visions of tall buildings, different than in this city, magic that's more powerful than they can imagine, a world rebuilt from ashes, them as rulers of this city and land beyond, then flames and destruction. And then they know. This is them, was them, millennia ago. This was their kingdom, destroyed by an unseen foe, this was a battle they lost and that cost them their lives. Yet here they are, reborn once again, and given a new chance to find one another again, fall in love again, and hopefully destroy the evil that took down their kingdom.

Both women stare at the picture in complete silence not knowing what to make of it all. Emma looks at Regina and starts to cry. Regina wraps her arms around her and holds her close, tears forming in her eyes as well as she remembers all that they've lost. They sit in silence for what seems an eternity, simply processing all of it. There's so much, so, so much to think about, to remember, to prepare for.

"Do you think our kids will make it back to us?"

"I have no doubt. We've made it back to one another, I don't see why they wouldn't join us once again."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what?"

"Not being strong enough, not being able to stop any of this happening."

"Emma, look at me," she lifts Emma's head up so their eyes can meet "You never failed me, or anyone else. We are here, once again, because of you, we have a second chance and this realm is safe for now, because of you. Whatever caused it, you stopped it. You."

She's caressing Emma's face trying to wipe away the tears that fall on the blonde's face. Emma leans her head on Regina's shoulder, tightening her grip around the brunette. It's almost a bone crushing hug that Emma gives her, but she doesn't mind, she completely understands what's happening in Emma's mind.

"I love you so much, Emma. I didn't think it's possible, but remembering our past life, I love you more now than ever."

"I love you too."

"I think we should go, Emma."

Emma doesn't move from Regina's embrace and simply nods her head giving her consent. Regina puts the picture back on the nightstand, then pulls Emma up, and transports them in a poof of smoke back to Regina's room in the Golden Kingdom. 

* * *

As they reach the room, Emma plops down on Regina's bed and wraps her arms around her legs resting her head on her knees. Regina comes to sit next to her, and takes the blonde in her arms.

Regina awakes a few hours later and sits in bed abruptly. They forgot to put the shield around the city up.

"Regina, want to sleep."

"Emma, wake up right now," Regina's terrified voice is what clears all remaining traces of sleep from Emma.

"What's the problem, my love?"

"We forgot to put the shield back up."

"If something were to escape it would have escaped while we were in the city."

"Emma, the shield stopped things from going in or out of the city," she waved her hand and they were transported to the gate of the city. Regina bent down to touch the ground, and the field around them started to glow golden. There were silver marks on the ground where her and Emma walked into the city. No other traces were seen. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want my sword,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and the photograph."

Regina grabs the blonde's hand and pulls her in for a kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

* * *

The day has been quite taxing for both of them, and after dinner Emma transported herself to Regina's room. She needed the brunette, and needed to be close to her. They both sit on Regina's bed, the brunette's head is in Emma's lap, as the blonde waves her hand through dark curls.

"I never thought about it, but you look great with short hair as well."

"Do I now?"

"Yes. But the again I think you look great no matter what."

Regina smiles at the compliment and pulls Emma in for a kiss.

"Smooch."

"Only for you. But, just so we are clear, this is also the truth."

Emma starts to caress Regina's face, as she leans to kiss Regina again. Suddenly simply kissing Regina is no longer enough and she starts to trail kisses down Regina's jaw and neck, alternating between soft nips and kisses. Emma remembers, she remembers all of Regina's sensitive spots, the spots that make her weak in the knees, that leave her breathless, that can draw out moans. The blonde princess wants to have it all again, the moans, the gasps, the breathlessness, the pleas, the taste.

Not breaking the kiss, she shifts so that she now lays on top of the brunette. When they finally break for air Emma stops for a second to gather her thoughts. She knows their previous agreement was "no sex until we are married in case we get pregnant", but now she's actually married to Regina, or was, she's too hazy to think about it and whether or not their marriage is still valid. They never had a till death do us apart in their wedding vows. What they had was a promise of forever. But she cares for Regina, and what Regina wants, more than what she cares for her own needs and pleasures. If she has to stop she'll probably go scream somewhere no one can hear her, because not being with Regina was getting quite painful, but she will stop nonetheless.

"Regina," her voice all but a whisper. The brunette knows what Emma wants to ask and suddenly all the reasons to stop become irrelevant. She knows Emma, really, really knows her. Regina puts her palm on Emma's cheek.

"Make love to me, my love."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." 

_**Tbc**_


	14. Shock

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait - hit a bit of a writers block unsure of how to continue from last chapter and what was the best course of action. In the end I decided to keep the story at a T so once the decision was made the words started to flow.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Emma wakes up the morning after as soon as the sun streaming through the curtains. Regina's face is buried in her neck as she continues to slumber peacefully. Emma's not an early riser, not usually, most of the time she tends to be late for things. She remembers that after she and Regina got together the first time, she slowly became an early riser, getting up even before the brunette herself, to either go running or on days like this one, watch her lover and bask in the quiet that an early morning offered her to simply soak it all in.

They've had two lifetimes together and it was still not enough for Emma, or at least she felt like she could never tire of her brunette lover. She wondered if there was a realm where she didn't love Regina, but then shook her head dismissing it, she knew that the realm where she didn't love Regina did not exist, it wasn't possible.

She wondered if last night will change things between them. It shouldn't, because while yesterday completely changed their dynamic, last night was a normal development their relationship would have taken one way or another in a few months' time, once they were married. She knew why Regina didn't want to do it before marriage, but all that flew out of her own mind last night. She just hoped Regina was more careful and neither of them are pregnant. The scandal, then again it would be worse if by an oversight both of them ended pregnant at the same time. She hopes for both their sakes that will never be the case. Emma doesn't think she'll handle Regina's pregnancy hormones well, while her own hormones will be on edge. Then again they might never leave the chambers and go at it like bunnies. Regina would probably smack her for thinking like that though. Her fiancee-wife always gave away this air of class and superiority, she was a queen even before she actually became one, always wearing a mask of seriousness, even if she was quite a goofball in private. No scratch that, she was what they used to call in the good old days a nerd, although Emma saw her as being adorable. Not that Regina would have taken that description kindly, but that was the Regina beneath the public mask.

In their previous life they met while studying at University, they were both ordinary people, no magic, no ranks. Regina did come from a well off family, while Emma's own family was of more modest income. Emma was a freshman at university, studying criminology as she wanted to get into law enforcement, career choice that turned out to be quite useful in less than a few months after joining university. She remembers going to this café next to the university campus, a perfect spot to study and enjoy a good cup of coffee. He even found a perfect booth, in one of the corners, that allowed her complete privacy while still being able to observe everything. That was her spot for over a week, until one day she spotted the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen, sit in her spot. It was as if lightning struck and she was unable to move from her spot. She must have stared for quite some time, before the person in the booth looked up at her.

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _Emma was lost in thought, or admiration or something. She couldn't think so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind._

 _"You're in my spot."_

 _The woman in the booth raised a perfect eyebrow at the blonde, before laughter overtook her._

 _"What's funny?"_

 _"Oh, nothing, just that I've been coming here for the past 3 years and I never saw you."_

 _"Oh, well, I just started," Emma started to stammer, she starts to look around the café to see if there are any empty spots. There were none._

 _"Looks like it's full today."_

 _"Yeah, I'll go," Emma's answer is quiet, she doesn't want to go. First, she focuses much better while in her spot and secondly she doesn't want to leave Regina's side._

 _"We can share a booth, if you keep quiet and don't interrupt."_

 _"I can do that. Thank you."_

 _It turned out that the brunette was always there by the time Emma made her way to the café. The second encounter was just as awkward, Emma unaware if her presence was welcome, but the brunette only smiled and greeted her with a simple hi, and that was all Emma needed to slide into the booth across from the woman that captivated her._

 _"I'm Emma by the way," she said extending her hand to the other woman._

 _"Regina" the woman replied as she shook Emma's hand._

 _Somehow over the next few weeks the booth became a sort of their spot, Emma always coming in and sitting across from Regina. If she ever had any doubts her presence wasn't wanted they got dispelled by the end of the week, when Emma came in and saw her favourite beverage already waiting for her, all kept nice and warm because of the special mug Regina ordered in, a mug that was designed to keep one's beverage hot._

 _Then one afternoon it all changed, thanks to bad weather. Emma wasn't the type of person to look at the weather and seeing how bad it started to rain, she started to regret it. The café was about to close but Emma was dreading going back to her place in the pouring rain._

 _"You didn't bring an umbrella did you?"_

 _"No, I don't watch the weather."_

 _Regina shakes her head at the admission as she starts to gather her things._

 _"Come on, I'll take you to your place," she offers as she picks up her own umbrella from the corner of the booth._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, I am sure. My umbrella is big enough for both of us."_

 _And so Emma gathers her things and they start to walk, Emma holding unto Regina's arm as they walk, to make sure that the umbrella covers them both. She's quite disappointed when they reach her apartment, but she figures all good things must come to an end. She thanks Regina and in a spur of the moment decision leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Regina's shocked for a moment, but then her face morphs into a genuine smile._

 _"I'll see you later, Emma."_

 _"Yeah, I'll see you later," Emma watches Regina's retreating form and only goes inside once she can no longer see the brunette's silhouette._

"You have a goofy smile on your face. What are you thinking about."

"Our first meeting at the café, and then when you took me home so I won't get wet," she leans in to kiss her lover and the brunette happily accepts the kiss.

Emma shifts her position in bed so she now hovers above Regina and they both laugh, filled with happiness at being together.

"How early is it?"

"Early enough for another round?"

"You're insatiable," Regina teases but she captures Emma's lips in another kiss nonetheless.

* * *

There's some commotion outside Regina's door and both lovers stop to listen only to hear the door open. Their expression turns to horror as Cora starts to speak.

"Regina, what are you still doing in bed at this hour…"

Regina looks at Emma and instinct takes over as she poofs Emma back to her room despite them being in the middle round two as Emma called it.

"Regina!"

"Mother, what are you doing here!" Did Cora see the poof, did she know? There was no way she didn't know, the room smelled of sex.

"What was that Regina?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play games with me. I give you enough freedom, but there's no point to beat around the bush. Who was he?"

"He? What are you talking about?"

"The person you just poofed."

"It wasn't a he." Cora said she knew Regina quiet well, however as it turns out not well enough.

"He, she, I don't care. Regina, I told you not to do something to ruin this alliance and what do you do? You go sleep around while you're betrothed to Emma? Shame on you."

Regina's nervous, like really nervous, how will her mother take the news that it was Emma? Probably well, if she believes Regina that is. She runs her hand through her messy hair in an attempt to, she doesn't even know what she's trying. Her mother however grasps her wrist instantly.

"What is that?" she's obviously referring to the wedding band on her hand.

' _Oh shit'_ is all she can think. They forgot to take them off.

"Just a ring. Emma gave it to me."

"Emma gave it to you?"

"Yes, we were looking at wedding bands for the wedding and we really liked them, so we bought them. We thought it would be a good idea to see how they feel."

Cora knew she was lying, well at least part of what Regina said was a lie, she just wasn't sure which.

"Well, take it off then, we don't want to give people the wrong idea."

"Yes, mother."

Cora goes to Regina's closet to pick up a dress for her daughter.

"Was that Emma you poofed away?"

Regina doesn't say anything as she's still trying to formulate any coherent sentence.

"People are talking Regina, you might want to tell Emma to be more careful. You too for that matter. All that sneaking out has to stop," she turns around and puts a dress out for Regina, silently communicating to her daughter that it's what she will have to wear.

She makes her way to the door but not before she turns back to her daughter "Get washed and clean the room yourself. I don't want anyone to know what you've been up too,"

Regina's not moved an inch from her spot all the while staring at her mother with an open mouth, her face beet red with embarrassment.

"Now Regina. And close your mouth, it's really unbecoming."

Regina scrabbles out of bed just as Cora makes her way out of the room.

 **TBC**


	15. Our spot

**AN:** **wow It's been forever since I've updated this. Like ages. Hopefully you'll like where this is going. As you've probably noticed this story sort of explore SQ in 2 different lives. Their past life and their current life. Hopefully you'll like where this is going. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The morning after her first time with Emma did not go as planned. Not that she planed anything, but one does have expectations, and one of those expectations is not being caught by ones mother. This was getting out of hand, they were starting to become clumsy, and with only a few weeks until the wedding, they needed to be more careful.

She'll talk to Emma tonight when they meet once again at the border. They both have magic, they could just poof in and out of each other's rooms. She can already hear Emma whine about how hiding in one's room is lame and they should go out on dates and hang out, not behave as if it's a dirty little secret.

Emma tended to be more outgoing and adventurous than Regina. Even in their previous life, Regina found herself dragged by Emma into all sorts of things. She wondered how much of that personality Emma retained, with all the training and responsibilities entrusted upon her as a princess. On a close observation, Emma was more quiet now, less prone to outbursts of excitement, only seldom letting the royal mask fall. In the months that they've seen one another, the mask started to come off more often, and Emma's personality started to shine through.

Emma was the missing puzzle piece in Regina's life, the one and only that fully completed Regina in every aspect. They gave each other strength, unconditional love, complete devotion and respect. Regina only hoped that she was a good influence on Emma as well.

All dressed up and room clean, Regina stopped to have one last look in the mirror. She put her hair up in a bun, and then walked out of the room intent on finding out what her duties were for the day, courtesy of her mother and father.

It turned out that Cora wanted her to go attend a ball, the next day. Cora and Henry were meant to attend, but Henry got delayed in his current visit to the a neighboring kingdom and he would not be able to attend. Cora decided she didn't want to attend without her husband as there were plenty of things to do at home. She decided Regina could very well go there and socialize with people, strengthen connections and built a better network for herself. Regina looked at the two invitations Cora put in her hand with a smirk, silently communicating to Regina to take Emma with her if she so desires. Truth be told Cora also wanted to show off with this alliance. She loved it when things went her way.

Knowing it was still early and Emma was probably still in her room, Regina poofed herself to her fiancée's quarters.

"Regina!" Emma was startled by the sudden entrance, making a meek attempt to cover her naked upper half of the body. She lowered her hands when she saw it was her lover that invaded her privacy unannounced.

Regina's eyes started to roam Emma's body, her gaze betraying the lust she felt when she saw the blonde's well defined arms and abs, the blonde still naked from the waist up as she didn't bother to cover up anymore. Regina swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry.

"Like what you see?"

"You know damn well I do."

Emma smirked at the reply, she could never get tired of seeing the effect she had on her wife. She frowned a bit at the thought because her instinct now was to say Regina was her wife, but they weren't married yet, they were, but not in this time.

Regina saw the slight frown on Emma's face and wondered what that was all about.

"Emma?"

"I was just thinking" the blonde replies with a smile.

"Do you want a helmet?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you're being so funny. Is this the way you speak with the mother of your children and long suffering wife?"

Regina stalks over to Emma and wraps an arm around her lover pulling her close to her own body.

"Long suffering wife you say?"

Emma lifts up her left hand and shows Regina her ring finger.

"Most definitely."

"Well, in that case, wife, you wouldn't object to accompanying me to a ball tomorrow would you? They'll have delicious food I'm sure."

"See? Long suffering."

Regina rolled her eyes. Early in their marriage, she learned her wife did not really care too much for meetings unless they had a good buffet, or a ball or both to go with the boring activities. She would miraculously develop a fever or migraine and send some other official in her place if one of those things was missing and she had to be on foreign soil.

"I see some things never changed. Still thinking with your stomach."

"You love me either way."

"That I do," Regina says eyeing Emma's lips and then lifts up a hand to cup one breast, her thumb caressing the nipple as she leans in to kiss the blonde.

Emma waves her hand and suddenly they're both naked in the middle of the room.

"I think you should finish what we started this morning," Emma says as she drags Regina towards the bed.

A knock on the door, however, interrupts anything further the two lovers might have planned. Emma buries her head in the brunette's shoulder and groans. She feels like yelling, or screaming and would it be too much if she threw a tantrum over it because why is the world conspiring against her being with her lover.

"Emma?" her mother's voice comes through the door and the last thing they need is a repeat performance from earlier. However, Emma doesn't move from her position on top of Regina.

"Yes, mom."

"Your father is waiting for you, are you even out of bed?"

"Yes, I'm out, I'll be out in a bit. Promise," she rolls her eyes at that and gives the brunette a look that says see what I have to deal with?

"All right, honey, just don't take too long. Your father would really want to go."

Once Emma's sure her mother left she waves her hand in the air locking the door then she turns her attention to Regina.

"Now where were we?"

"Emma, we really don't have time."

"Just a quick one."

"You are going to get us in so much trouble one of these days," and with that she captures Emma's lips in a kiss.

.

.

.

Emma manages to make her way to her father in the end and he's not too impressed with how long he's had to wait for his daughter. He looked at the captain of the guards and with a shake of his had he only muttered women. Emma's eyes rolled at his attitude, but she wasn't going to comment on it. At least she did have a solid excuse and he seemed to buy it without her having to say it. She was also extremely grateful to Regina, her lover managing to dress her up quite nicely and made sure she looked incredibly presentable.

"So where too?" she asks her father. All she knows is that he wants to take her somewhere as a matter of urgency, where she has no idea.

"To the town of Eldoron, at the edge of the forest. We need to look into some attack that happened there last night. Reports were that it was magical in nature, but we are not sure. You know how people are."

Emma tries to think where's the village located but can't place it.

"That's quite the army you're taking, father."

"We don't know what we will face, but we have to be careful," he turns to the captain "Captain, tell the troops to not venture too close to the Golden Kingdom border. We don't want to alert them of this or have them worry that our army is so close to the border."

Emma's heart sinks as she finally realized the location of the village and had she not been sitting she would have fallen. Eldoron was the village closest to the Forbidden City.

.

.

.

When they get there they see the village in ruin. Houses in ruin, smoke coming out of a few other homes that lay in ruin, people hiding away while some braver ones try to tend to some that lay down on the ground.

They all look on in shock. No one in the royal convoy has ever been involved in a battle. They had drills and simulations, but for the first time, this was the real deal.

Out of pure instinct Emma magics a face mask that will cover her nose and mouth. She briefly thinks she looks like an outlaw preparing for a robbery. She starts to head towards the piles of rumble to make sure no one is trapped underneath. She lifts the ruble up with magic before she turns it to dust. She makes her way towards the next pile and repeats the process. She's focused on the task, and everyone is looking at her working her way through the village clearing it. But their focus means they fail to see someone appear off to the side aiming a shot of energy towards Emma. By the time David notices out of the corner of his eye, all he can do is yell Emma's name asking her to look out. When Emma looks up, she freezes in place, her mind blank, unable to process what's happening. Her brain can only supply "Oh no."

.

.

.

 ** _~flashback~_**

 _Emma started to panic as soon as she closed her door after Regina dropped her off. Has she crossed a line kissing Regina's cheek? What will the brunette think? She didn't give any indication she didn't like it so maybe they were fine. But what if they weren't?_

 _She couldn't sleep that night. She turned in bed, fluffed her pillows, tried to sleep on her side, on her back, on her tummy, in a chair, on the floor. In the end she gave up on sleep and started to play an online game to take her mind off things. Didn't work and her performance was shit, dropping a few spots on the ladder. She decided to go to a 24 hour gym instead, and pump the nerves away or something._

 _By the time she had to make it to her lectures, her mental state was no better and she was a fidgety mess the whole time. Making her way to the cafe she decided to bail out on meeting with Regina but changed her mind at the last moment. She entered the cafe and made her way to the booth only to find it empty, no sign of the brunette. Emma felt like she was dying inside, the rejection crushing her. She couldn't breathe, her heart probably even stopped beating because what was the point of going on when she's..._

 _"Oh, you're here. Thank goodness."_

 _Regina comes around her, her arm lingering on Emma's waist as she passes to sit in her usual spot. She unceremoniously drops her things on the table and takes her coat off. She looks at the empty table before looking towards the barista. At least there wasn't a queue._

 _"I'll go grab our drinks," she makes her way to the counter but not before she touches Emma again, this time her arm._

 _Emma's frozen in place, unable to think. She can only feel Regina's touch on her waist and now on her arm. 'So warm' her brain supplies probably the only coherent thought she's had in the last few minutes._

 _Regina places their order and looks at Emma, only to see the blonde frozen in place. Had she done something wrong? Maybe she was too forward or something to the blonde, but it was Emma that gave her a kiss last night, albeit it was on the cheek. Maybe she overstepped and she hasn't read Emma's own cues right. After all, they haven't even exchanged contact details. She has to change that. Their eyes make contact, Emma finally having turned to look at her._

 _Her order is called so she grabs, giving the barista a small smile and a thank you before she makes her way to the blonde. She puts the cups down on the table before she turns to Emma._

 _"Are you OK?"_

 _Emma looks up at her but says nothing. What can she say? She's completely lost, she has no idea where she stands with Regina. Or perhaps she was still in shock and hasn't recovered from thinking Regina abandoned her, even though that was irrational, Regina was here, now, with her, just brought her coffee, just as she likes it._

 _"Yeah I'm fine," but that's a lie and they both know it, but they take their usual spots at the table nonetheless, and they pretend to get to work, but neither can actually work._

TBC


	16. Unmasked

_**AN: Hi all. Here's a new chapter for all of you to enjoy. Block text in italics is, as some of you might have guessed, a retelling of Emma and Regina's previous life.**_

 _ **Hope you like this, also let me know what you think. Reviews help. A lot.**_

* * *

 _Emma's life changed completely a month into her making it to university. Somehow she got dragged into fighting evil by using magic to defeat said evil that wanted to destroy the world. Or so she was told._

 _"I never thought I'll see that day come again when magic is restored to this realm" she was told and then she found herself fighting monster after monster after monster._

 _She asked if there were others like her and she was told that so far she was the only one. She gulped, scared out of her mind. Her first fight was scary and she fumbled her way through it. Sure, she wanted to be in law enforcement and catch bad guys, but she would do that having a team that would offer support, she would not be going at it alone._

 _In her desperation to simply dodge blows she ended up with her back against the wall, literally and figuratively, and she would have lied if she said her life didn't flash before her when a bolt of energy made its way towards her. She closed her eyes expecting the worst, but what she felt instead was a rush of wind and the most amazing scent she's ever smelled. When she looked up all she could see was what looked to be the smoothest skin ever, amazing lips, silky black hair and a mask covering most of the upper half of the person's face._

 _They defeated the monster together, the masked stranger not saying a word. The situation repeated itself, night after night, fight after fight. Slowly the masked person started to offer her words of encouragement as well as magical assistance._

 _Emma found herself falling for the mysterious stranger, and that left her with a dilemma, because she was positive she was in love with Regina, the senior political science major, she met at the cafe._

 _By day she spent her time in Regina's presence as much as possible, and as time passed and she became more used to fighting against evil, she found herself wishing the masked person came to her assistance, and they did, every single time without delay._

 _Emma's moments of peace were spent trying to sort out through her feelings. She rationalized that she was only infatuated with the masked stranger because they saved her, and yes, while it felt amazing when their magic combined or they touched, Emma was sure she could chalk it all up to battle frenzy. Her relationship with Regina on the other hand started to slowly develop into something, from cafe table buddies, to acquaintances, to friends and then something, something else entirely, Emma hoped that something was romantic in nature._

 _The situation became even more complicated when her ward, the one who awakened the magic in her, asked her to stay away from the masked person, because they could be the enemy trying to set Emma astray. Emma refused to believe that, the person saved her life numerous times. There was no reason to doubt them._

 _However, she had to make a decision on what she wanted. Did she want Regina or the stranger, who could well be her enemy? She had no idea, her dreams at night reflected that confusion dreaming about both of them. She felt incredibly guilty and wondered if she was stringing the two along._

 _Then one night she was fighting a strong monster. Much more stronger than anything she's faced before. How were they getting so strong? Where were they getting all that power from, because she was losing epically and felt more and more drained, by these fights, by life as a student, by her sleepless nights. She just couldn't catch a break. She tried, and tried and gave it her all and as she was done she started to fall, her vision going black and nothing else registered after that._

 _When she woke up the first thing she felt was the warmth of the sun on her face, and the softness of the sheets she was wrapped in. Wherever she was it wasn't her own bed. She woke up to see a tastefully decorated room, illuminated by the morning sun that streamed through large windows that overlooked the city. She looked down at herself, and she noticed she was back to her civilian clothes, her injuries somehow all gone. Without getting out of bed she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was._

 _"Ah, you're awake."_

 _That voice. She knew that voice. It was as if a veil was taken off her eyes and she could finally see clearly._

 _"Regina."_

 _"How are you feeling?" the brunette asked as she approached the bed._

 _Emma looked on in shock. Was Regina? Did she...? And for the first time she made the connection._

 _"It's you. You are the masked person."_

 _Regina gives her a weak smile in reply, but didn't break eye contact with Emma._

 _"Did you know?"_

 _"Did I know what?"_

 _"Who I was. When you let me sit at the café next to you, did you know?"_

 _"No. It's complicated," Regina says looking down at her hands._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"I didn't know who you were. I didn't know who I was." Regina turned away and started to look outside the window, afraid to even look at Emma._

 _"What?" The question is asked softly, Emma herself unsure if she heard correctly. Regina didn't know who she was? How was it possible?_

 _"For the past few months I would black-out in pain and then wake sometime later. I had no idea, until today when I brought you home, when I first saw you, who you really are. I was standing in front of my window when it happened, when I changed back. It all came back to me."_

 _"You were in pain?" Emma asked getting up to go to the brunette. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. "You were in pain because of me?"_

 _"Perhaps the distress you suffered, caused me to feel it too."_

 _"I don't want you to be in pain," she tightens her grip on Regina, just as the brunette brings her arms up to rest them on top of Emma's own._

 _"We must be connected somehow."_

 _"I don't want you to hurt anymore."_

 _"If it means helping you, saving you, then it's worth it."_

 _Emma's grip tightened even more, but Regina grabbed her arms to loosen them so she could turn around in Emma's embrace. Her hands grabbed Emma's face to lift it up so their eyes could meet._

 _"You are worth it, Emma. It would hurt a lot more to lose you."_

 _"I would prefer if it didn't hurt," the blonde's own hand comes up to caress Regina's face, her thumb stopping near the corner of the brunette's lips just as their eyes meet again. Emma closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss Regina. Regina drops one of her hands to Emma's waist to draw her in nearer as their lips meet in a tender kiss._

 _"Wow," it's all Emma can say as she's completely stunned. The kiss was better than anything she's ever imagined. She looks up at Regina and draws her in for another kiss, this time one that's more bold, like a second kiss always is compared to the first._

* * *

There was a rush of wind and then a whoosh as she was taken to safety. She knew the feeling, it wasn't her magic, but more importantly it definitely wasn't Regina's magic. She opened her eyes and saw that she was now far away from danger and in someone's arms. She would recognize those arms anywhere. Regina. Regina came to her rescue once again. Her face was hidden behind a mask, but now was not the time to day dream, they had a monster to fight. Together they made quick work of it, Regina departing as soon as the monster was defeated. Emma watched the place Regina stood for a long time, until her father's voice broke her out of her day dream.

"Emma, are you okay?" her father rushed to her, panic clearly visible in his eyes. The blonde was really close to being hurt, or worse, killed.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

They cleared the village and restored it as much as possible. They asked the people what happened and they were given the same testimony. The monster appeared and started attacking people, taking away their energy by the looks of it.

Emma started to think of the forbidden city. It couldn't be a coincidence that Regina and herself entered it and now this town was attacked. But, this was different, so, so different. Yet familiar as if she's seen this pattern before, she just couldn't put a finger on it.

She dreaded the conversation that awaited her with Regina. The brunette will no doubt berate her for it and point out that had they not gone into the city none of this would have happened. Emma, however, doubted that was the reason.

* * *

Her entire day was ruined. David told Snow what happened and she started to fuss over Emma like checking her for any injuries, not believing the blonde when she said she was fine. Later in the day Regina came to pick her up so they could go to the ball. Snow was reluctant to let Emma go now, but a promise was a promise.

The ride to the ball was silent and Regina didn't speak with Emma much, choosing to mingle with other people, which Emma saw as being a very rude attitude, after all Regina invited her to the ball, she should pay attention to Emma not ignore her.

She finally managed to corner Regina alone, almost an hour into the ball.

"You're being extremely rude right now," she said and her body language said that she was displeased with her lover. "You invited me to this ball and I said yes, because I hoped we could spend time together and act like a couple. I don't know why you bothered inviting me if all you'll do is ignore me."

"Emma... "

"No, you don't get to ignore me. You're angry with me, I get it, you don't have to say it, I know you. But you don't get to treat me like crap and ignore me."

"Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Regina, clearly unhappy.

"I'm really, really sorry. My behaviour has no excuse."

Emma felt her annoyance seep away, after all Regina seemed to be really sorry for her attitude. She went to sit on a bench and Regina went to sit next to her.

"You really gave me a fright today."

"Wasn't intentional."

"I know."

"Do you think it's because we went into the city?" and Emma's voice carries out the worry she feels.

"I don't know, maybe? It's too much of a coincidence otherwise."

Emma moved closer to Regina, and the brunette wrapped an arm around her, but they continued to sit in silence. Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and the blonde shifted slightly so that she would lean against the edge of the balcony and Regina would be able to lean on her properly.

"I need you to be safe, Emma. Promise me you'll be more careful this time around."

"I am careful," Emma lifts up Regina's chin and kisses the brunette on the lips. Regina moves slightly so she has better access to kiss Emma and shifts so that she can sit in Emma's lap, deepening the kiss.

They make it sometime later back to the ball, where they start to mingle into the crowd, Regina dragging Emma to meet various people, which bored Emma to tears. She excused herself from Regina's side and went to join Ruby and Alex.

"Wow, Emma, if we didn't know any better we would think the Golden Kingdom kidnapped you. You've been a no show these past few weeks."

"I'm sorry, Alex, I've been really busy."

"We can see that, you're already wearing a ring. Is this a Golden Kingdom thing?"

Emma looks at her own hand and inwardly curses: she forgot to take her former wedding ring off.

"Yes, Regina and I thought we should try them for a day see how they feel."

Ruby looks at her and she can't really put her finger on it, but it seemed that something changed in the way Emma acted around them.

"Oh I have an idea," Alex pipes in "they've recently opened a huge circus in Deros and I heard it's really good, we should go there together, tomorrow, for old times' sake. You can invite Regina if you want."

* * *

"Come on grumpy face. Lighten up."

Regina's been on edge all evening and throughout the morning, after Emma told her they were going to a circus. Elderon had an attack and there's a new circus in town. As if she was falling for that stuff again. She told Emma as much, but Emma just rolled her eyes saying Regina has circus phobia and that it was fine. It was not fine, not for Regina, but Emma was determined to go with her friends, so Regina followed so she could keep an eye out for her girlfriend.

The tent was massive and it was packed attracting people from all kingdoms. Emma looked excited and so did the other princesses. They even managed to secure the best seats. For her part Regina came prepared with a book and earplugs because she refused to watch a thing. She was just there to make sure all was okay. Her experiences with circuses and circus tents that pop out of nowhere were less than stellar. Once she almost got killed, the other time she got brainwashed and kidnapped and dragged to a different realm and Emma had to come save her. So she refused to go to these things on principle, however she decided she wanted to keep an eye out for Emma.

The show started and Emma was really excited about it, meanwhile Regina was busy reading her book. The blonde reached across and grabbed Regina's hand pulling it in her own lap and covering it with both her hands. Thought the show Emma's played with Regina's hand, and the brunette smiled at the gesture, after all Emma was showing her support for Regina's dislike in her own unique way. Then half way through the show Regina registered that Emma's hand stopped its activities. She waited for it to pick up, but there was no movement. She gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze but there was no reaction. She slowly turned to Emma to see that she was looking up at the stage in awe. That's when she felt it, the telltale signs of dark magic. She looked at Emma's eyes and they were starting to glaze over. In desperation she pinched Emma's thigh, which got a small yell of pain of out the blonde.

"What the heck Regina? That hurt!"

"You're being hypnotized."

"What?"

"Look around you and let's get out of here. Think you can become your superhero self?"

Emma looks around and indeed everyone else was in a trance. She should have really listened to Regina. Luckily the brunette looked out for her, but really what were the chances the two times she goes to a circus there's some maniac that uses it to try to take over the world.

"I don't know. I guess we will have to see."

They both got out of the tent without drawing any attention to themselves and making sure they were in a secluded spot they donned their masked vigilante/superhero personas. It all depended on who you asked how they were viewed.

They made their way to the tent and made their presence known. The person hypnotizing the visitors was not happy to see them, after all they just interrupted some serious energy harvest.

"This is getting old," Emma mumbled under her breath, however Regina hears her. Then Emma gets into a verbal diarrhea with the villain that has Regina roll her eyes because really, lecturing the monster of the day never worked. Emma is of course distracted once again by the full on stupid superhero speech. Maybe it's the costume that compels Emma to go on these rants, Regina will never know. Needless to say that Emma fails to see the monster that rises up and shots a beam of light at her, and it's only Regina's reflexes of pushing her out of harm's way that saves her ass.

Of course Emma is more angry at her rant being interrupted mid-sentence than the fact that she almost got blasted into oblivion. Still, the anger has the desired effect and the blonde makes quick work of the monster, making the villain disappear away in a puff of red smoke.

The tent doesn't disappear and Regina's not sure if she's disappointed by that or not. In a way she wanted this whole circus thing to be a hoax and sadly it wasn't. It was just someone ruining it for everyone. Although she wasn't one hundred percent convinced the circus was not somewhat involved. She'll have to investigate that and Emma will need to help whether she likes it or not. The blonde is pretty much into all sorts of role-playing so she won't mind playing detectives. Finally Emma's imagination could be put to good use. Not that she didn't get almost 50 years of mid blowing sex every anniversary when Emma insisted they play their game of 'two strangers meeting in a bar'. But first she must really have a talk to Emma. That's not how one keeps safe. Emma's apologetic but experience taught Regina that Emma will be reckless in no time. The things she had to put up with, really.

* * *

The monster attacks continued and the women had their work cut out for them. The monsters were getting stronger and they had a harder time making quick work of them. Presumably the energy they managed to steal was used to make the monsters stronger.

Whether it was habit or simply being tired or a combination of the two, Emma and Regina became quite sloppy at hiding their secret meetings. One night when they met in the forest intent on going to investigate the monster sightings Regina had an arrow aimed for her own head. That left her and Emma rattled. Were the villains unto them? But then why would they use a normal arrow? And why would someone point any arrow in Emma's direction? All these thoughts swam through Regina's mind as she made her way to the local tavern. "Bear's bar and grill" was probably one of the most popular bars in the Golden Kingdom. She of course hid her true self with magic once again. She would always do that when she met Emma in the forest or when she went on these secret missions of hers to hear the gossip that went around the kingdom. She grabbed a glass of wine and a chair at the bar trying to listen to various conversations around her. That's when she heard it.

"John here was almost a hero last night."

"I got this close to taking the bastard's head off. Asshole dodged at the last second."

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Yes. Of course. We are protecting the princesses' honor. That blonde bitch is betraying our princess, she deserves to suffer."

"Not to sound too nosy," one of the servers at the bar approached them, "but shouldn't we let the Queen know? What use would it do kill the asshole the blonde scum is dating, if our princess still has to marry that cheater?"

"Umm, right. We spoke with the Queen. We had one of the royal advisors with us. The Queen is well aware and probably preparing to break the engagement."

Regina choked on her wine and in doing so dragged attention to herself. The men and the waitress looked at her.

"Swallowed wrong."

They all turned to drink away and continue the gossip. All but one who started to study Regina.

"You're quite stiff for someone who simply choked out of nowhere."

That remark grabbed the people's attention, especially since the man got up from his chair and went to Regina. The brunette cursed under her breath. The man narrowed his eyes at her as he cocks his head to the side studying her.

"Well, busted I guess. I listened to your gossip and I find it surreal. Why would princess Emma cheat on our princess?"

"To humiliate her and our kingdom?"

"Perhaps you're reading into things. What's to say she wasn't meeting princess Regina herself?"

"Why would the princess need to hide her identity to meet in the middle of the forest."

Regina had to give him that. He made a valid point and she did go a bit over the top with hiding who she was in the middle of the forest.

"Maybe she wanted privacy?"

"In the middle of the forest? What are you playing at?"

"Nothing really. But maybe you have it all wrong and your wrong conclusions will now destroy an alliance that would benefit us."

"No you have an agenda. What are you playing at?" a second man gets up from the table. By now the whole bar stopped whatever they were doing and stared in at the scene.

"Nothing, I'm not playing at anything."

"Not buying it," says the first man.

There were some palace guards present at the bar and they made their way close to where all the action was.

"You are far too invested in this all being a misunderstanding. You're the scum she cheated on with aren't you?"

"What? No."

"I can smell the bullshit from here," finally the owner of the bar makes her presence known. Darn it. She was one of the best spies of her mother. She knew that much. Her bar, while successful in its own right, was used by the Queen to keep an eye on all things and the woman was close to the Queen. She also had the amazing ability of catching liars.

"Okay. Fine."

The two men closest to her went in for the kill, so to speak, but Regina froze them all with magic. She felt exasperated. She waved her hand a second time and the glamor fades away.

"There is no other man, women, person or anyone that princess Emma is seeing romantically, but me. She was with me last night. I wanted privacy."

"In the middle of the forest?" because they might be frozen in place but could still talk.

"You never know."

"Nah, I'm not buying it. You're just trying to salvage the alliance."

"While of course I don't want my engagement broken, I'm also telling the truth."

"Bullshit," quite a few people in the bar yell at the same time.

Regina wants to open her mouth but she gets interrupted by one of the guards.

"You know, your Highness, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed. This is the second time this happened."

The people in the bar were confused and the confused murmurs could be heard.

"I was on duty that night when you showed up in a cape on princess Emma's balcony."

Regina remembers that night now. Damn. She can't really blame Emma for either occasion. Nonetheless she blushes, after all her and Emma's thing, kink, her brain supplies, is out in the open. Last time she allows Emma to show up without glamour. In any case she changed into the clothes she wore the previous night.

"See? It was me. How would I know otherwise to wear the same clothes as the person whom you've shot an arrow at. Like I've said, I wanted privacy."

"You ain't gonna get privacy your highness, if your betrothed doesn't go private with you."

Damn Emma and her _I'm really good at stealth_ speech. She should have known better.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

She had to go before Cora broke off her engagement to Emma. Despite everything, she really wanted to marry that idiot again.

 **TBC**


	17. Bad at hiding

_**AN: I can't believe that this story took me so long to update. I could say life got in the way and that would be true, but what's also true is that I had the last chapter written since last year, and these chapters were written a long time ago too, I just wasn't sure if this was the direction I wanted to take the story in. Then I thought that the story already changed from a kinda fluffy one of Princess Emma meets Princess Regina to them meeting but having a whole other past life that they now remember and enemies... I kinda like the direction of this story and I thought I should just publish it as it is.**_

* * *

Regina makes her way to the palace in no time. In fact she teleports right in the council room intent in clearing all issues. The room goes silent in an instant and Regina curses herself. She's really sloppy, the room is, in theory, impenetrable by magic. Her new-found magic is superior to that of her parents so of course she would be able to teleports in the room. Stupid idiot in love the rational part of her mind supplies.

"Ah Regina, we were just talking about you."

"You were?"

"Yes, dear. Take a seat."

Regina sits down in an empty chair next to her mother.

"Regina, there's no beating around the bush. Your engagement with princess Emma is off."

"What? Why?"

"It has come to our attention that the princess is cheating on you with someone. I sent two advisors with the people that brought the issue to me and they confirmed that Princess Emma is indeed not honoring the engagement. Once the meeting concludes we will send word to the Silver Kingdom."

Regina's mouth is open in shock but she recovers quickly.

"Yeah, about that. That was actually me."

"What was?"

"The person Emma saw last night at the border. That was me."

"Regina, honey," her father's gentle voice breaks her defence "I know you care for her, but we cannot accept that she would make a fool out of us."

"I'm not making stuff up. That was me. Emma just refuses to use glamour because she has this grand notion that she can be stealth."

"Why would you use glamour?"

"To have privacy?"

"Privacy for what? You're engaged to be married to one another, there's no need to hide."

"Yeah, but we are also royalty and tend to turn heads if we are in a public space."

Regina uses magic and changes back in what she wore the night before for a second time that day. She will murder Emma tonight when she comes over.

"Isn't this what the person was wearing?"

Cora looks at the two advisors and they nod their head and affirm that's the person they saw the night before.

"Seriously Regina, please be more careful. This is not okay."

Henry snickers at that, of all the things he expected his daughter to do, he did not see that one coming. He was fully prepared for her to fall in love with a peasant, or a soldier or someone Cora would have trouble accepting. To see that Regina was smitten with princess Emma and that Cora was more than pleased with it made him quite happy. There's nothing more a good parent wants than to see their child happy and Regina looked happy.

Meeting over, Regina made her way to her room intent on finding out where Emma was. To her surprise she found Emma in her own room waiting for her.

* * *

~earlier that day~

Emma had a long day. In the morning she went in solo to investigate the circus. She found nothing out of place, but she did feel the dark magic that filled that place. On top of that she had council meetings as well as a meeting with the wedding planner then a meeting to discuss some dinner details with her parents. By the end of it all all she wanted to do was to go to her room and nap.

To her surprise she finds Regina waiting for her in her room.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" it's not like the brunette to show up in the middle of the day in her room. They have a schedule.

"Emma, I've been waiting for you."

The blonde looks a little confused. There was just something very odd about the brunette, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't stay away for long. You know that. Your light is like a magnet," the brunette approaches Emma and the blonde thinks it's akin to a predator stalking their prey.

"I'm not in the mood for games, I'm quite tired."

That should do the trick, usually Regina would drop any game in an instant if Emma said she wasn't in the mood. However the figure kept advancing, until it stood in front of Emma. It cradled her face in its hands and that's when Emma was really able to see the coldness in the eyes staring back at her, she was finally able to feel the coldness in the hands touching her face. Such a contrast to her lover who was always warm.

Emma tried to step away but was held in place.

"Emma, you thought you could hide from me. I know who you are and I promise you, I will destroy everything you hold dear. I will destroy you."

The eyes of the person staring at her glow a strong red it's face morphing into that of a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and Emma finally has enough presence of mind to blast away the man and he hits the wall with a sickening crack.

Emma knew who she was facing. She's had an run in with him and he was her first major enemy from the back in her previous life, when she was a mere student. He tried to kill her numerous times because she interfered with his plans. After one of their fights, he disappeared without a trace, so they thought he was dead, that he was given a deadly blow. They didn't kill him, and he wasn't dead. But she was stronger now and she intended to end it all as she summoned her sword, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke just as she tried to plunge her sword in him.

Dread gripped her heart. He knew who she was, he could now go after anyone she cared about. Her parents, Regina, her friends. He clearly also knew Regina was her lover. The question was whether or not he knew who Regina was. She had to talk to the brunette. She paced her room for a little while longer only to make her way to Regina's room.

She made her way to the brunette and touched her. Their magic started to mingle together once again and Emma was able to see and feel the warmth that was Regina. Regina however did not look impressed with Emma. Deciding to put that thought to the back burner she got right to the heart of the problem.

"He is back."

"Who?"

"The Dark One," she grabbed Regina's face and shared her memories with her, Regina's eyes suddenly widening in understanding.

"How do you know that?"

"He knows who I am. He came into my room and pretended to be you. I blasted him away."

"How can he be back? We've destroyed the Dark Kingdom ages ago."

"But we never specifically saw him die."

"So what now?"

"I don't know, he knows who I am. He could go after my parents or my friends. I don't know. But you were right. It's the tent. It's filled with dark energy. Maybe we can go and pick a fight and win."

"We will not barge in like that. We don't know what or who we are dealing with."

"I say we take them by surprise."

"We are not going to barge in. We don't know what we are dealing with or who." Emma sighs in defeat. "Emma, please tell me you didn't go into the tent alone?"

"I didn't go into the tent alone?"

"Is this the truth?" Regina doesn't believe her.

"You just told me what to tell you."

"Emma!"

"What, I was transformed okay? I had the glamour. I only had a short peek."

"And you wonder why you were attacked? He saw you, you idiot. He knows you're back. He knows you're somehow alive again, hundreds of year later."

"He would have known regardless."

"I doubt he concerned himself with who are the royals." she steps away from Emma, "I can't believe how reckless you are."

Emma sighs in defeat. She knows she messed up again, she just wishes Regina was more understanding. For her part Regina realizes that Emma doesn't need her frustrations right now the blonde was rattled enough without Regina adding fuel to the fire. She turns back to Emma and goes to hug her.

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared. I am so scared. I don't want to loose you. It would kill me to know you're hurt."

"I'm sorry too. I don't mean to be reckless like that. You're right, I should know better."

Regina kisses her pouring all her love into the kiss and waves her hand locking the door to her room. Emma gives her a lopsided grin as she pushes Regina towards her bed and they fall together.

* * *

The sunset finds them kissing in bed, both exhausted from the love making. Emma currently had her head on Regina's chest as Regina was combing one hand through Emma's curls.

"I should probably head back home, they'll send a search party soon."

"But you're so warm and soft," and Regina tightens her grip around Emma to emphasize the point.

"We can still meet tonight."

"Heck no."

Regina's answer was so categorical it gave Emma a whiplash. She rose up from Regina's embrace to better stare at the brunette.

"What? Why?"

"I almost got killed last night. On top of it my mother almost called the engagement off. "

"Wait, what? How are the two even related?"

"Your stealth skills are not as good as you think they are, honey. People thought you're cheating on me. Word got to my mother and a bounty was put on the head of the person you're seeing. Mother was in a council meeting this morning discussing how to end the engagement without starting a war."

Emma's eyes were big, she did not see that one coming. The thought that she nearly ended her engagement with Regina because of being so careless terrified her. She promised herself she'll be on her best behaviour, after all they only had one month until the wedding. She let out a groan of frustration though because how unfair was that.

"I'm not saying we should not meet, but you should use a glamour spell."

"Okay."

"You agreed fast."

"Because I want to see you all the time. And if the only way we can do it is if I glamour myself so be it."

Regina is satisfied with the answer and pulls Emma towards her again, the blonde feeling more than eager to comply. Their kiss is interrupted by a knock on Regina's door. The two women look at one another before Emma decides to vanish in a poof of smoke leaving a naked Regina alone in bed. The brunette lets out another sigh already missing the warmth and softness of Emma's body. She waves her hand and is fully dressed and cleaned up, bed made, not a thing out of place. She opens the door to see her mother standing there.

"Mother."

"Ah, at least you know better this time," Regina blushes, the memory of being caught not long ago fresh on her mind.

"What was our dear princess Emma doing here in the middle of the day?"

"She came to discuss something with me."

"Discuss, right."

"What do you want, mother?"

"I need you to go to the northern part and investigate a disturbance. Your father and I are busy with other state affairs."

"How north are we talking about?"

"By the border with Elderon."

Regina looks disturbed by the request. She's been there a few days ago and her mother only catches the news about it now?

"How recent was the disturbance?"

"A few hours ago. There was one a few days ago but it settled."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good. Be careful. We don't know what we are dealing with."

Her mother leaves the room and this has Regina thinking. She could go on her own and investigate but she just betrayed Emma for going at it alone. She poofs to Emma's room only to see the blonde dressed only in a towel, hair wet after her bath.

"Miss me already?" Emma asks with a smirk.

"You know I always do. But not why I'm here."

Emma narrows her eyes already a bit suspicious.

"Mother told me there was a magical disturbance near Elderon a few hours ago and asked me to investigate. Thought you might want to come."

"Give me five. I just need to let my parents know I'm out for the night."

With that she waves her hand so she's dressed and goes out of her room to find her mother and inform her of her plans for the evening. She then makes it back to Regina and grabs her hand. There's no mistaking this is her lover when they touch and she finally feels calm enough, like she always does when she's next to the brunette.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think._**


	18. Wedding preparations

_**AN: so this is the second to last chapter. I have been** **extremely** **busy with life and sadly I barely have time to write anymore. But I'm trying to finish all the WIPs are currently ongoing as well as writing a few shorter stories that just won't leave my brain. All that I can ask is that you guys are patient with me and my slow ass.**_

* * *

Another day another monster that steals energy from people. Regina wonders if this will be their lives from now on. It's used to be the norm in the days of old, in their previous lives, but she hoped they were past that, past monthly villains and their plans. At least she had Emma by her side to help her.

The wedding preparations were in full force and all she wanted was a peaceful wedding. Not that the wedding would be peaceful whatsoever. The mothers of the brides fought over decorations and locations. Emma and Regina looked at the back and forth between the two queens. At this stage the wedding will be postponed for lack of a location.

"Maybe we could do it at the Crystal Palace," Regina said it half serious half joking. It was middle of the road, literally since the border line went right through the middle of the Forbidden city and the Crystal Palace.

Both queens stopped their quarrelling instantly and looked at Regina shock evident on both their faces.

"Oh that would be great," Emma piped in. Regina was thinking her lover was doing it to further antagonize their mothers but on a closer look Emma was quite serious. They managed to clean the city, it was as if there was no battle, save for it being devoid of people because of its reputation.

"No," both queens replied in unison. At least there was something they could agree on.

"The forest? Where the border is? We can decorate it quite nicely."

"No."

"The beach?"

"No."

"It's my wedding don't I get a say?" Emma asked feeling quite upset over all of this.

"You're a princess, and it's an alliance wedding."

Emma sat back in her chair feeling quite unhappy. Regina felt Emma's mood swing and felt quite upset herself on behalf of her lover. Then an idea came to her.

"What if we have a private ceremony Emma and I decide on, then we have a second ceremony for the alliance?"

Emma's face instantly lit up, all she wanted was a nice quiet wedding. She was married to Regina in her previous life, she looked at this wedding as simply renewing their vows.

"I don't mind saying 'I do' twice."

The two queens looked at one another and silently agreed to let it happen.

"All right. You can decide where you want the private wedding. You still can't act official as spouses until the public ceremony happens but we can let you have the small ceremony to your liking."

"Okay, so have fun in planning the public ceremony, Regina and I will discuss the small ceremony, in my room," with that she grabs Regina's hand and drags her away.

Cora rolled her eyes, as if those two will plan anything once they were alone. She wasn't born yesterday, she knew what the two were up too when they were in each other's rooms.

* * *

Emma dragged Regina along the corridor but before they reached her room she pulled the brunette in a deserted hallway and kissed her.

"Emma, room," Regina managed to whisper against Emma's lips when they broke their kiss. The blonde poofed them to her room taking no time in pushing Regina towards the bed.

"Wait, let's talk about the wedding."

Emma stopped her actions and looked at Regina.

"Are you serious?"

"Did it look to you like I was joking?"

Emma rolled over from on top of the brunette with a sigh.

"Emma, do you not want this wedding?"

"I do. However in this very moment I wanted to make love to you, not talk."

Regina turned her head to the side to look at the blonde a smile making its way to her lips. She got up enough to roll on top of Emma, the blonde letting out a small "ooof" at the added weight on top of her.

"If you wanted to be on top you should have just said that," Emma says as her hands make their way to the brunette's ass.

"And take all the fun out of it?" Regina asks with a smirk. She leans in close to Emma's lips "But we do need to talk about the wedding. After I've had my way with you."

They both knew the talk will have to wait for another day as now they had more important things to do.

Meanwhile...

"You know, I don't think we can agree on a location. I want the wedding to be in my kingdom you want the wedding in yours. We could do it in both kingdoms, but that means having three wedding ceremonies."

"So what do you suggest?" Snow asked the other queen.

"Middle of the road between the two kingdoms."

"That was Emma's idea I'm pretty sure she's already picked that place with Regina. We can't take that away from them."

"As if they are having a wedding talk right now," Cora says with a scoff.

"What do you mean?" Snow was quite confused and she hoped that what Cora insinuated was not true.

"Don't be a prude dear. You don't think they're just talking do you?"

"Emma is quite noble. I believe..."

Cora held her hand up interrupting the other woman. Could the White Queen be so naïve for lack of a better word.

"While I don't doubt your daughter is noble, she's not "noble" as you so imply," Cora made sure to use her hands to show the quotation marks. To say the other queen was shocked was an understatement, as her mouth started hanging open in shock.

"Emma would never..." Cora simply lifts an eyebrow and smirks at her counterpart, and that shuts the brunette queen up.

* * *

Regina and Emma lay content in bed, their impromptu love making leaving them both sated for now. Regina's brushing her fingers through Emma's curls, as the blonde caresses the brunette's shoulder.

"So, can we talk now?"

Emma only let's out a humm of approval, turning her head so she can drop a kiss to Regina's shoulder.

"I have avoided the talk because I have no idea where I want the wedding to be located."

"You had some good ideas, like the beach or the forest, right on the border."

Emma scrunched up her face, unhappy with the options. She decided to drop a few more kisses to Regina's shoulder to distract herself.

"Or maybe we could have a wedding in the market, where we first met?" Regina suggests and Emma stops what she's doing thinking about it. It's not a bad idea.

"I like that idea," Emma lifts her head to look in the brunette's eyes, only for said brunette to pull her down for a kiss.

* * *

They proposed their idea that very evening, both queens showing a bit of displeasure at the idea, because really two royals marrying in a market was a bit to edgy for their tastes. But they promised the two princesses that they can chose their own private wedding location so they had to let them have this.

Emma dragged Regina out of the council room and wrapped her arms around the brunette. She was going to marry Regina and nothing, nothing will stop her from doing so.

* * *

 _ **AN: as always reviews are appreciated - thank you to all who reviewed my stories**_


	19. The rest of our lives

**_AN: Hi. So this is the last chapter. I've written this chapter sometime around ch 7 and I thought it would be a nice ending for this story. Let me know what you guys think. It's been by far my favorite story to write to be honest._**

* * *

"I take you to be my partner forever, I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours."

There's a small bang in the otherwise empty house, the sound of metal hitting wood, startling the occupant of the house awake. The person looks at the offending object and feels like burning a hole through it, to destroy it. Except that it's impossible, the object, the dagger can't be destroyed. It mocks her as she looks at it, her name inscribed on it 'Emma Swan'.

It sings to her, it pushes her, it pushes her to do things she never wanted. It's an impossible fight one she cannot win, try as she might. She's tried oh so hard in Camelot to fight it, but she was so tired, so isolated, so alone. The darkness wanted her alone. No, no, not alone, just not with them, not with her, not near Regina. Perhaps it was Regina's white magic that had the darkness force Emma to stay away, fear that the light will defeat it. Emma gave her the dagger, wanting Regina to put an end to it all if Emma became a danger to her own family. Except that Emma got out of hand and Regina was unable to stop any of it, unable to stop Emma going fully dark, unable to stop the curse that brought them to Storybrooke. She's hurt them all, just as the darkness pushed her to do it. And now it wants her to remove the sword from the stone, and Emma fights and fights and fights against that urge, but it's hard to fight when you're all alone, because she pushed them all away, her parents, her son, Regina.

"There's nothing you can't come back from, if you would only let me help you."

Regina's words come back to her. Maybe, perhaps, if she asks for help, she can win this. Will Regina still want her? She shakes her head. Want her how? 'Love you, kiss you, give herself to you and you to her,' a small, weak voice supplies, begs her to see, to break through the haze created by the darkness.

She grabs her head in pain, the same pain she feels every time she tries to think of Regina as something more, something she's always wanted, but she's been too afraid to go for. Regina, Regina, Regina there's a desperate cry for help within her and she's falling and once again she's losing the battle, but she won't let it, no she has to fight, she has to.

"Regina!" she cries out, and in her mind she sees her, Regina's there but yet so far away and she tries to reach her, but she's so, so far away and there's darkness all around and in all that darkness she can only see her and she runs and runs and runs after her.

* * *

Snow decided to be brave, she's a warrior princess if ever there was one and she won't give up on her family. Ever. Emma might want to push her away, but she won't let her. She's done so many mistakes when it came to Emma, but this won't be one of them. So she starts to walk towards Emma's house and as she turns to go through the gate she all but smacks into someone.

"Regina!"

"Snow!"

They're on friendly terms now, probably more than they've ever been, and Snow knows that despite all the bad blood Regina cares deeply for her family. Perhaps because of Henry and Emma, but she likes to believe it is also because that's who the brunette really is deep down, a person that would help those in need. Snow felt guilty more times than not that she had a hand to play in breaking Regina, that she's played a part alongside Cora and Rumple in destroying her. She never lingered too much on it, but she often wondered why the Dark One was so hell bent in destroying Regina's light. Was it to cast the curse? But there were so many ways to travel between realms, easy ways, that would not require breaking Regina's light and make her so, so dark. Why would the Dark One want Regina so badly? She thought about the Dark One finally being free of Rumple and going straight for Regina, as if it was looking for her. Emma stepped in to save the brunette, and unlike before it seemed that all the darkness wants now is to keep Emma as far away from everyone, no, not everyone, just Regina. The darkness seemed content to let Emma seek the presence of those that loathed Regina. It was all very confusing.

"Are you here to see Emma?" she manages to ask.

"Yes."

"She doesn't want to see you," but as soon as she says it, Snow starts to regret it. It somehow sounded more like an accusation rather than a statement. She could see the woman before her grit her teeth, before her chin lifted, her face set with a determined look.

"I won't give up on her. She never gave up on me and I'll never give up on her."

Snow reaches out and grabs Regina's hand and drags her towards the house.

"Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on her."

Regina smiles at her and she smiles back, understanding washing over them both, they are family and you don't choose your family, but you choose how you act around your family. A sudden cry coming from the house breaks the tender moment and both women look at each other startled before they both look towards the house in fear.

"Emma."

* * *

What they see when they enter the room is not at all what they expected. Emma's on the floor, white and dark tendrils wrapping around her body, but outside the initial scream, there's nothing, no movement. If it wasn't for the white and dark light show they would have rushed to check for a pulse. Even so, the fear that gripped both their hearts was unspeakable.

Snow tried to get close to Emma, only to be pushed back with a cry of pain by the white and dark barrier around her daughter's body.

Regina, after making sure Snow was all right, went to grab Emma's hand, after all she herself had magic, maybe she'll get through. What she didn't expect was the agonizing pain she felt in her hand and on instinct she pulled it back.

"Emma."

She looked at the blonde, desperation and fear gripping her heart. She couldn't lose Emma, not now, not ever. So long as she was alive she'll make sure to fight for the blonde. With her mind made up she reached once again towards Emma's hand and this time when the pain hit, she only let out a cry but didn't move her hand and continued to push through the barrier, to reach the blonde.

The darkness saw the intrusion and started to fight against her as well, Regina's own magic starting to surface. With one last push, Regina's hand made it to Emma's and she grasped the blonde's hand, wishing, willing nothing more than to be able to help her fight this.

To Snow's horror the barrier around Emma, completely swallowed Regina too, the moment their hands touched. She didn't know what to do, what could she do? She collapsed on her knees hoping against it all that with Regina there, Emma will be able to fight the darkness.

Regina looked at Emma, her free hand coming to caress Emma's cheek.

"You can fight this, Emma, I know you can."

The blonde doesn't give any indication that she's even heard her, even though their hands start to glow together.

"Please don't leave me. Please. I don't know what I would do without you, I don't even want to think about it. Please, please, come back to me."

"Regina," it's a whisper and had Regina not been so close to the blonde she would have missed it.

"Emma, Emma, I'm here. Please, Emma," she touches Emma's face again and wishes she could see what's going on in the blonde's mind.

'Where are you?' she wonders. Suddenly the room and the light show fade away and she hears music playing softly in the background. She's warm and comfortable and the sun is shining on her face. When she opens her eyes finds herself in her own backyard propped against her apple tree.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

It's Emma, golden hair shining in the sunlight, dressed in a white dress, not unlike the one she wore in Camelot, and she's smiling and she looks happy and healthy, like she hasn't looked in a really long time and Regina's heart almost jumps out of her chest because it's Emma and she's happy and that's all she ever wanted.

"Come, let's go eat. I'm super hungry, but I thought it's best if I wait for you to wake up from your afternoon nap," she leads Regina to a picnic table and has her sit down, Emma sitting next to her. Regina looks at all the food on the table and can't help but wonder if the rest of their family will join them.

"Aren't we waiting for the others?"

"The others?"

"Henry and your parents, my sister."

"No, this is only for us. You and me. No one else in the world matters more to me than you do, Regina."

"Where is Henry?"

"Regina, can we forget about Henry for a moment? This is about us. About you and me."

Regina's alarm bells start to go off, so she gets up from the table, intent on going into the house to call her son and see where he is, since Emma's not telling her.

"Regina," Emma calls out for her and this has the brunette stop in her tracks. Emma makes her way to Regina and wraps her arms around her, "hey" she simply whispers as she turns the brunette around so they look face to face. Emma leans in to give the brunette a kiss and it's all that Regina's wanted and dreamed for and hoped for and she finally has it, but…

"Wait," she softly puts her fingers over Emma's lips, halting her, stopping what would have been their first kiss. "I have a question," she removes her fingers from Emma's lips. Emma lifts an eyebrow encouraging Regina to speak.

"If you had to choose between Henry and I, who would you chose?"

Emma smiles as her hands come to cup Regina's face.

"You of course" and she leans in again to kiss Regina, but the brunette once again stops her, her fingers touching Emma's lips once again.

"You are beautiful even in my dreams, Emma, but this is not real, and you are not real," she pushes the blonde away just as the backyard starts to fade away once again and she finds herself among the ruins of a city.

She makes her way through the rubble and the ruins and she runs and runs and runs and she wonders what happened here, and why everything is dead, the sky is dark but there's no wind, no breeze. Just silence. But she runs and it's almost as if she's on autopilot, but she doesn't have time to stop and think why that is. She reaches the palace doors and runs inside, up the stairs and through corridors before she reaches a large set of doors and she opens them and there she sees Emma engaged in a fierce battle against the darkness. And from where she stands, there isn't much left until the darkness will overpower Emma, and Regina can't let that happen so she runs to Emma, and just like they fought against the ice monster and any other monster before and after it, Regina walks up to stand next to the blonde and joins her own magic to Emma's and together they are stronger and they're pushing the darkness away. And they're no longer Emma Swan and Regina Mills that live in Storybrooke, Maine, that too fades away to let their real selves rise up to the challenge. Their rudimentary magic from Storybrooke fades away as their real magic comes forth as they once again transform into their real selves that of Queen Emma and Queen Regina.

Together their new found magic is stronger than the Dark One ever was and they manage to push it back until there's nothing, until the darkness disappears completely. (The dagger and Excalibur, as they'll be later told, by those who witnessed it, both shattered after light started to shine though and crack them.)

"Thank you, my love," Emma says as she looks at Regina and smiles softly and Regina reaches for her just as Emma starts to collapse to the ground. They both fall to the ground, Emma resting her head on Regina and slowly lifts a shaking arm to pull Regina's lips to hers so she can finally taste her love. The brunette is nothing but happy to oblige as she closes the gap and softly kisses Emma for the first time once again.

When they open their eyes they're on the floor in Emma's house, Emma dressed in her signature red leather jacket and Regina dressed as she was when she stepped into the house.

"I'll never be rid of this red abomination will I?"

"I would take your complaint seriously, if it wasn't for you giving it to me the second time around."

Regina groans in reply, but it's all in good humour, and any further comments remain unspoken as Emma grabs her head to pull her in for another kiss.

* * *

The town was a bit apprehensive that the Dark One was completely gone, despite Snow White vouching for it all. The Dark One was known across many realms, for hundreds of years, so for many it was hard to grasp how that could just be destroyed. But life went on regardless.

Rumple and Belle were finally on their way to build their family and with Archie's help Rumple started to build that self-respect and self-confidence that his father and Milah destroyed. Snow resumed her teaching position and David continued to work as a deputy. Henry finally started to go back to school and after the monumental help from his mothers and grandmothers he managed to catch up on all the missed school work. There were a few threats going forth between Regina and Principal Smith on Henry's situation, but in the end Henry managed to avoid repeating a year because of so many absences.

Emma continued to work as Sheriff and police the town. She got great joy in this job as she was "finally putting the fortune she spent on a criminology degree to good use," which earned her an eye roll and a kiss from Regina but not before she quipped that "the coffee I paid for and the uncomfortable café couch better be worth it" and "I think I still have a sore back from way back then, what do you say you take the knots out,"which earned her a playful slap on the arm and a very good massage that left the brunette in a complete mush state, drooling on the bed by the end of it.

Regina for her part continued as mayor for a very long time. They might as well just write Queen or Monarch on her door rather than Mayor because she was the only choice people wanted as a leader. In the end the dwarves did write Regina Mills - Queen on her new door, as the old door got blown up by rampant fire pixies that invaded the town. Regina joked that it wasn't that bad, after all they finally had an excuse to write the title that reflected the reality of it all.

"Pixies are bad, Regina," her blonde lover whined.

And Regina didn't believe her until they accidentally entered an alternate reality, where it turned out they never got together because the Regina there got hung up on pixie dust fake predictions and Emma, being heartbroken, just got together with whoever and now both their lives were ruined, and that Emma looked at best like a walking corpse although Regina made a comment that even zombies had better fashion taste than Pod!Emma as they named her. They left once they were sure their parallel universe selves were together and all random bullshit in that universe was taken care of.

Later that night, once back in their own realm and bed, Emma turned to her and said "See? I told you there's no possible way I don't love you in any realm or lifetime."

"Yes, you did."

"And?"

"And you were right."

"About?"

"Us being together in every possible universe."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And about you know what."

"Oh yeah, pixie dust is evil."

"Glad you see it my way."

"Hmm, someone's full of themselves now," Regina said as she went to pin Emma underneath her as she and sat up in her lap. Emma moved her hands from Regina's hips up her torso, giving up on any pretence that this was to be kept PG as she grabs the straps on Regina's nightie and lowers them down her arms. Regina catching unto Emma's intentions, lets it fall down, her upper half now laying bare before Emma.

"Yet you would still marry me," she says as she gets up to be closer to Regina, and she starts to kiss her neck. Regina starts to unbutton Emma's own pijama top.

"Yes, I would," Regina says letting out a moan. Emma really knew her body so well. She gives up trying to undress Emma and with a flick of her wrist she has them both naked in bed. The full skin on skin contact has them both moan in pleasure.

"Would what?" Emma asks as she resumes paying attention to Regina's neck and collarbone, her hands coming up to grab Regina's breasts. She then lowers her head to take a nipple in her mouth her other hand continuing to massage the other breast.

"I would marry you."

Emma stops what she was doing and looks Regina in the eye. Regina groans in frustration and grabs Emma's hair urging her to continue to pay attention to her breasts.

"Really?" Emma doesn't take the hint as she's more than interested in what Regina wanted to discuss.

"Yes, but you have to ask properly this time."

"This time?"

"Yes, it's not like you asked last time and I asked the first time. So your turn."

"Are we taking turns on this?"

"I don't know are we?"

Emma lowers her head to Regina's neck and gives it a small nip. "No worries, I have it all prepared."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. It's not like I'll let you go long without a ring on your finger. I mean it's been what four years now since we've first met, this time?"

"Thirty-three."

"What?" Emma wonders how Regina even got to that math.

"We met in the Enchanted Forest, at Midas' ball."

"Wow that's far too long that I've known you."

"Yes, I've noticed you're taking your sweet time."

Was that a challenge? Regina should know better than to challenge her like that. She really gets tunnel vision when Regina challenges her. Which is why she poofs the ring she bought for Regina in her hand. Regina sees it and pushes Emma's chest away.

"Are you really going to propose, while we are both naked in bed about to have sex?"

"You don't have to be crass about it."

"'Oh Regina, what a wonderful ring. Congratulations. How did Emma propose?'" Regina's voice was high put her, no doubt liking some sappy Disney princess. "'Well you see Snow, we were both naked, in bed, about to have sex when Emma decided to propose."

"Ok when you put it like that," Emma deadpans when she realises the way she was about to propose was quite uncharming.

"Emma, I love you and I will never want to marry anyone else but you, but please for the sake of appearances lets stick to the original plan, whatever that plan is."

That turned out to be not a good idea because Emma had no plan to start with, she only just bought the ring and was thinking of ways to pop the question. Regina was cursing her decision to wait for the original proposal plan because they were weeks in from that night and still nothing.

Three weeks after that night, Regina sat in her office, unable to concentrate on anything but Emma and the fact that the blonde hadn't proposed yet. She obviously had the ring, what was she waiting for? It's not like Emma changed her mind. She then realised that they had a picnic this week-end. Maybe Emma planned to propose that way for all to see.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde in question that brought with her lunch. Today they had Chinese it seemed. They both ate their lunch in peace discussing various things and their upcoming plans for the week-end. Everything seemed normal, and Regina was impressed that Emma was definitely not giving away her proposal plans.

As they finished eating, Regina gave her box with left overs to Emma who happily ate the remaining food. Regina learned to order bigger portions, because even though she couldn't eat them, Emma could and she would happily clean any left overs on Regina's own plate.

"Do you want my fortune cookie as well?" Regina asked as she saw Emma gulp down her food. Her lover must have been quite hungry and she wondered if Emma forgot to pick up the breakfast she packed for her.

"No, you can have it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, besides I know you like opening them," she said as she put the box down and Regina peaked inside to see that it was all gone.

"How did you wolf it down so fast?"

"With a lot of practice," the blonde said as she started to touch her stomach as she slid to the end of the couch. Regina left out a soft laugh at the blonde's antics, Emma sure gave herself a sore stomach over that. She went to open her fortune cookie and Emma was right, she loved opening them.

She picked the note from inside and started to read

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

She looked up at Emma who was now sitting on one knee in front of Regina holding open the box with the ring inside. The ring was mainly white gold but the top part around the diamond was made out of yellow gold. Smaller pieces of diamond were also seated at the top of the ring both in the silver part and the yellow part. Regina's hands covered her mouth in surprise, she definitely did not see that one coming.

"So?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand yeses," she said as she jumped in Emma's arms and kissed her.

After they broke the kiss, Emma grabbed her hand and slid the engagement ring on it. Then Emma magicked on her own finger the engagement ring Regina gave her all those lifetimes ago, the very ring that started it all.

 **The end**

* * *

 ** _AN: So I hope this final chapter did the story justice. I can't believe this story initially started in my brain as a Sailor Moon inspired one and then morphed into this. But I felt the need to tell a story where no matter how many lifetimes, Emma and Regina will get together. Hope I did it justice. Let me know what you guys thought of the story as a whole._**


End file.
